Fear upon the DigiDestineds
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: Fear have bought upon the Digital World. Not just one Digital World, but the Reality Digital World that one boy who gone rogue to bring out fear upon all Digital World. Many DigiDestineds were badly injuries, only two remain DigiDestineds can defeated the bringer of fear. Hope and Light. Can the DigiDestineds to defeated the wielder of Fear? This story is almost like Digimon Tri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon, except the X-DigDestineds are belong to me.**

 **This chapter is a prologue, so enjoy this chapter story I'd created**

Prologue

A heap of battle taken place in another reality where another groups of DigiDestineds called X-DigiDestineds, advance highest elite in the Digital Reality that they can take down any Digimon who foolish enough to take down superior Digimon with their strength to take down any advance Digimon who attempted to destroyed the Digital World and becoming the ruler of both world. Instead, they're up against their fellow DigiDestineds who gone rogue that they have no sure how this is all started. The odd are maybe different that their Digimon partners are vastly out number to take down such a mere rogue. Knowing the odd are different, but the odd have made them pointless from what they'd seem that the battle is taken heap brute force that few X-DigiDestineds were critical injuries that one or two were cover in their own blood from what that unexpected turnout they have been in heap of explosion. Few of them, looking after the wounded to stop the bleeding while the two remain X-DigiDestineds along their Mega-level Digimon are doing what they can to stop a mere rogue for destroying the entire Digital World.

Two boys are exactly same age of 17. One of them who have grey white hair with brown eyes with lightly tanned colour on him. He wear long black jacket with white shirt with pale black jean with black and white sneakers trainers with ghost white belt with Crest of Courage on it. The second boy who have spikey white hair, blue eyes, light colour on him. He also wear white long jacket with black shirt with grey jean, with white sneakers trainers with two think lines mark on them and also he have black belt with Crest of Friendship and they're name are Tai-X and Matt-X, both most strongest X-DigiDestineds when they defeated several opponent with their superior strength against any opposing Digimon in existence.

The battle is taken so much pressure that neither of them didn't give up, knowing that battle won't last forever, except they're up against their own who gone rogue before it bring havoc across the Digital World and their home world from sheer madness.

Tai-X and Matt-X's Digimon are doing what they can to stop it, but their fire power won't have enough power to take it down. Their Digimon partners are NitroGarurumon and ExWarGreymon. NitroGarurumon is almost identical to MetalGarurumon except the colouring is very differential from his cybernetic android armour plate is now crimson red with black marking on them. His visual lenses were normally ruby-red was replace into blazing amber orange and his red snot is now dark grey. His underbelly is clear white with same marking pattern like Gabumon. His visor wings and his curve knife-like-tails were now bronze with clear orange energy screen on his wings and lastly he got well equip with single large pale dark grey cannon behind his back when it's already fire on him. ExWarGreymon is very identical to WarGreymon except his Chrome Digizoid armour is very different to compare from other WarGreymon. His armour is dark grey and white and bear the Crest of Courage of his Brave Shield and his eyes were now ruby-red that his face plate is dark grey and his crest plate is dark grey with black x-shape on it. His hair were normally red, but now it's platinum, his underneath armour is clear white, knowing he was called ExWarGreymon.

Tai-X and Matt-X watch their partners is doing what they can to stop, and seeing that their Digimon is getting weaker in second that they won't have enough power to X-DNA evolution into PrimeOmegamon/PrimeOmnimon their strongest Digimon since they defeated Mega-Darkness-Bargamon, their toughest, strongest Digimon Boss they're ever could to take him down in single cut on him and bought the Digital World in peace and harmony, but they're up against their fellow member who gone rogue and destroy everything within their path.

NitroGarurumon quickly charging toward that Digimon, but the rogue Digimon quickly garb his head and quickly toss him away while ExWarGreymon quickly use his armour talon-like claws and quickly charging toward him when the rogue quickly garb it for quickly second. ExWarGreymon putting amount of pressure on it, knowing this Digimon is tough to beat since it defeated several of his friends when all of them reverted back into their Rookies-form.

Tai-X look at ExWarGreymon and seeing that he losing the battle, but he won't give up knowing he wield the Crest of Courage when he quickly said to him. "You can do it, ExWarGreymon," he cheering to him. "I know you can take him down with all your strength you got!"

ExWarGreymon have deeply acknowledge to his partner that he try to use amount of courage, hoping it will turn thing around. But the enemy rogue see that ExWarGreymon is getting superior upper hence, knowing that his partner is support him that neither of them haven't given up that both of them wield the Crest of Courage.

Tai-X and Matt-X look at ExWarGreymon knowing they don't give up knowing they can win this heap of battle, knowing the Digital is almost dreaded in chaos when thing are totally goes wrong from what they're think of.

"You call this sheer pressure?" The X-DigiDestineds look at the mere Rogue who once the X-DigiDestineds before he gone rogue, their friends were afraid to see from what they saw, that make them afraid from what they seem while the rogue said to them. "I mean, come on, who would think to use sheer pressure to win the battle? How pathetic you turn out to be, for not notice from what you have seen. How the mighty ends here to see that your friends won't stand against me. Face it, the reign of the elite end here."

Tai-X could punch him for using harsh mocking words in front of his team, knowing that the elite DigiDestineds are far stronger than any DigiDestineds. But he can't, from what have somehow effort him that losing his leadership, but his courage haven't given up from what he standing. As for Matt-X, he look at the rogue who is 14 years old boy with pale white jacket with a hood to cover his face with flat bold black line at the edge of his jacket with midnight black jean with sour black and white sneaker trainers with red lenses on them. His face were indeed cover except with his silver white hair that Matt look upon him, that he couldn't stand it that he betray the X-DigiDestineds and becoming a rogue to vanquish to annihilate the Digital World and human world that destroy everything within HIS path. He quickly close his eyes and think what happen was unforgiveable knowing those TWO are simple close before the betrayal have unleashed that bring nothing but sheer havoc and yet injuries his friends who is critical wounded, while the others is looking after them to stop the bleeding from that unexpected explosion they'd been though.

He could do something before this would have happen when a laugh comes out from a rogue when the X-DigiDestineds almost paralyse in fear knowing this battle is taken far longer from what they're think of.

"Have I made you weak and soft?" he look at Matt-X by tormenting him to lose his focus. "More likely that you could met your match from what I'd standing on. Face it, you defeat your own fresh and blood."

Matt-X know that the Rogue is right, knowing he couldn't stand battle against something who is their own fresh and blood. Knowing it is his greatest fear have come to this.

"Don't listen to him," Tai-X shout out to him. "He's just psyche you out for all I'd care about it. He feed you with fear, don't let your guard, man. Just tackling him and stop him so that we can find out what the cause of it."

Matt-X have somehow snap from what Tai-X, knowing he's right. Whatever infected him have giving out bad influence to make him stronger that feeds other living Digital being that making him afraid that channelling his strength.

"What a waste of my time," The Rogue had enough his fun activates he'd been though, "but still, it is quite interesting that I make you afraid that you lose the battle. Face it X-DigiDestineds who once I'd know of. The day, you will regent everything from what you did to me," he growl at them when he look at his PARTNER. "End this!"

His partner respond to him and quickly toss ExWarGreymon and slam it to the ground that cause massive earthquake that shaken the X-DigiDestineds that makes them afraid except three of them. NitroGarurumon watch his partner is slam to the ground when he quickly charging him when he quickly shout to it.

"Giga Ice Missile!" He launch his single large cannon that shape like a rocket with angry shark face on it, knowing that rocket missile is bad news. But the Rogue's Digimon quickly saw it in quickly and quickly garb missile in sheer surprised on the X-DigiDestineds and NitroGarurumon when the Rogue's Digimon quickly boomerang that impacting rocket missile and make a direct hit on him when large amount of smoke that cause massive explode when Matt-X witness what happen.

"NitroGaurumon!" he cried out to his partner when he saw NitroGarurumon is falling to the ground in heavy slam when a glowing light that engulfing him and reverted back into crimson red and white Gabumon, is taken heap of damage when Matt-X quickly rush toward his injury friend and see that his buddy is taken heavy beat, known he's still alive when he saw RedGabumon eyes is twitchy from amount heap of battle he been though.

Matt-X couldn't believe his eyes when his partner is taken a lots of damage when Tai-X look upon a Rogue with all his anger from what he carrying since his friends have committed a crime when glaze upon him.

"Ah, did hurt your precious baby, hmm?" he teasing him knowing he's toying with them that makes him sick from what he didn't care about it that Tai-X angrier by a minute. "How pathetic you can be. Seeing that your friend and their partners have suffer endless defeated from what they have seen," he continually torment them filled them with fear and rage. "How naïve, you turn out to be. After all, you the one who taught us from the beginning that 'courage will lead us to victory with hope.' Well guess what: there is no victory, no hope, there only destruction and chaos that quaver in fear."

And with that Tai-X had no choice but to leash out in his anger, when he cried out to his partner, "ExWarGreymon!"

ExWarGreymon heed his partner call and quickly charging toward the Rogue's Digimon with advance maneuverer when he use Dramon Killer from his gauntlets to put it the end of this nonsense. But it miss and avoid from his advance speed when Rogue's Digimon quickly move away from him when he didn't know that ExWarGreymon is using his another move when he quickly shout to him.

"Omega Giga Force!" He unleash his gathering power and come out blazing orange sphere with light shade of yellow at the centre of the sphere and fire toward the Rogue's Digimon with all remain energy he have to stop this bitter war he been though. But the Rogue's Digimon have overseen his handy work when he use his power to intercepting that assault and blast ExWarGreymon's Omega Giga Force that burst like a balloon that cause heavily surprised on ExWarGreymon the X-DigiDestineds from what they have seen, when the Rogue's Digimon quickly use his assault move and charge toward the remaining Mega-level Digimon and end this in quicker end.

Tai-X watch and see that ExWarGreymon have been beaten by mere opponent who defeated many of their friends Digimon with quick assault. All their Digimon's friend fall to the ground and taken massive injuries that cause quicker end. ExWarGreymon body have fallen down to the ground and slam it in heavy blow and reverted back onto his Rookie-form name WhiteAguon who is badly injuries when Tai-X quickly running toward him and see that his buddy is taken a lots of damage in deeply panic and deeply afraid that the battle is now officially over. There nothing they can do, but accept their defeat.

"Look at you," said the Rogue who keep lacking on them to see their accept defeat when the X-DigiDestineds look at him, "I'd see great battle from what we fought long ago, except you lose the battle from what you have seen. I find it highly undoubted from what I saw. How emotional have made you weak from what I'd standing. Well guess what? I'm not this weak kid that you know of me, is now gone forever. I'm stronger than you, stronger than your Digimon whose standing oppose me. And your know the best," he approach Tai-X the Leader of the X-DigiDestineds when he upon that rogue when his face is almost afraid to see one crimson ruby red eyes on his right eyes that make him afraid when the rogue continually said to him when he smiling upon him, "no one will never stand against me, including the alternatives realities."

* * *

 **This story is just a prologue that something happen in the X-Digital Reality where the X-DigiDestiends fought someone who is their friends before he gone rogue. I can't verified the name of this person. So you have to guess to know who is that kids who is 14 years old. That is a hint that I cannot tell who it is. But it can wait. Anyway the next story chapter is going to take while to know what happen next.**

 **And furthermore don't tell me about changing those words or making clear sentence because I work hard to create this chapter, knowing it took me a while to make this perfect scene to make this story, knowing this new story chapter, okay? Anyway the next story is going to take a while that the DigiDestineds are about to meet their newest student.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamier: I don't own Digimon.**_

 **Sorry I took soooooooo long because I'd got serious writer block, true story knowing it took me a while to come up a better paragraph story to make this understandable, so enjoy this newest chapter I'd wrote down.**

Chapter 1: New Student

It's a nice peaceful morning in Odaiba where 14 years old boy is fast asleep in his relaxing bed after his wonderful eventful weekend he been though since he and his friend were having an excellent time, knowing they're having a blast of their time from their wild wackness weekend event. Now, today is Monday and that boy is still fast sleep in his calm relaxing bed when suddenly he got really annoying when his digital alarm clock is making a powerful humming buzzing that really irritated him for his disturbing sleep when he quickly slam it with his palm and continually fall sleep for at least of couple of few minutes when a heard a woman voice that coming from outside from his bedroom when she call out to him.

"TK/Takeru," said a woman who calling out to her son, but refuse to listen to allow himself to get more sleep from his wild weekend he'd been though since yesterday when her son arrive back about half 10ish before he hit a hey. "TK/ Takeru," she call to him one more, "time to get up, you going to be late for school."

No replied from him, when a sound of footstep is approaching toward his bedroom door and it open it and inside it a late 30s woman with short-caramel blond hair with blue eyes with fair colour on her and wear black top with dark cheery red jean with green slippers on her when she approach her son, her second son name Takeru 'TK' Takaishi and see him, he's still asleep. Nancy/ Natsuko, mother of two boys Yamato 'Matt' and Takeru 'TK' before a break though between her ex-husband and herself when both of her sons were young. Now she's divorce but still, she's still care on both of her sons, knowing those are two are really since she saw Digimon since 1999.

She look at her youngest son and see him, he's still sleep when she place her hands on her hip and look at the digital clock said two minutes past 2 knowing school started at half 8 since her son got higher education class and finally wear school uniform, knowing she make him very pound including Yamato. Now she got her son remove to budge when she saw Patamon who's already up and already part of a family and also Yamato/Matt partners as well.

She's very pound that her sons was chosen and they were chosen in different traits in Friendship and Hope when she saw wolf-like Digimon and of course Angel as well. Since Patamon is a mammal-like Digimon and become an Angel Digimon, so that make him a guardian angel to him. Once she saw his son is still asleep and see Patamon is wide awake after he's making his cat-like stretch when she saw him.

"He's haven't waking up, hasn't he huh?" Nancy said to Patamon knowing that her son is having a wild weekend he been though since he's arrive back at half 10ish after she got back from work.

"I'm afraid so," Patamon replied to her.

"That is his third time in a rows," said Nancy, when she inhale and exhale out from her mouth knowing that teenager can be quite difficult to look, but good thing that TK wasn't one of those stand up bully or making their night excusive, knowing teenager can make awful a lot of trouble including getting themselves some tattoo. Good thing TK didn't one that's for short. "Well then, guess you know what to do then, hmm?"

She give him the look signal and Patamon knows what Nancy mean when he laugh excitement when he flap his wings and near approach Takeru while he's still asleep. Knowing Patamon is Takeru's Digimon but he can be a Digimon alarm clock made just perfect to him, knowing he got school, except weekend that Takeru can have a long sleep from his hard work he been though lately. Once Patamon cautiously approaching him when he quickly shout to him.

"Boom Bubble/ Air Shot!" he quickly gathering invisible air from his mouth like a minimize ball like a balloon and quickly fire toward TK/Takeru that made TK's mum laughing and giggle at the same time, knowing that Patamon can be TK's Patamon but he can he useful digital alarm clock for him.

TK's quickly open his eyes that almost budge that he wasn't except that Patamon can make a good alarm clock unlike his digital alarm that annoy him for time-to-time especially on a weekend. He already open his eyes and revealed blue eyes just like his mom and yet he have blonde hair, light colour on him and he wear green pyjamas knowing it is his favourite colour. He just moan out from his frustration when he saw Patamon in happy entrainment.

"Patamon," TK cried out to him, "what are you doing this time? I told you not to wake me up, okay?" when he moan frustrate completely.

"Sorry TK," he apologise to him. "But your mom was the one who told me to wake you up."

TK blink his eyes from his sudden confusion when he saw his mother is standing right in front of him in complete that he didn't see that coming when he complete surprised to see his mom is standing right in front of him when Nancy continually laugh out to him, until she calm down in less a minutes from this excitement she's having.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she morning to her youngest son when she smile at him.

"Morning mom," TK greet her back when he quickly yawn out from his mouth and made a complete stretch from his long sleep he's having and then he's rubbing his eyes.

"Now since you finally woken up from your deep slumber from your wild weekend," Nancy said to him. "It is now five past seven. So I'd suggest get dress and have something to eat, knowing you got school today. So I'd suggest your make a move before you late for school."

"Kay, mum," he agree with her when he got out from his bed and heading toward the bathroom to refresh himself while Nancy is sorting out his bed and Patamon is going to have some breakfast when Nancy made for him and TK as well. Once everything sort for Takeru, hopefully he'll arrive in school just in time.

* * *

Kari/ Hikari is already woken up from her beauty sleep she's though since she's having a unexpected wild weekend since she hang out with the girls to do fun activates that she love the most. She's same age as Takeru/ TK and Davis/Daisuke with smooth chocolate brown hair and blown with fair colour on her and yet she's already wear her traditional school uniform, knowing today is Monday and boy she's going to have a lots of lesson from her school event today. She's eating a pieces of toast since her mom lay out to her, in fact she's made six of them, in case Kari older brother Tai/Taichi from his overslept, knowing he's going to be late since he is Odaiba High School with Yamato/Matt, Sora and of course Mimi as well since she's arrive back from America when she with Michael from her time before she come back to her hometown and reunited with Palmon since what happen long ago with unexpected Digimon appear out of nowhere.

She's still eating a piece of toast and reading her favourite manga book before she make her move to school while her mom is sorting thing out in the kitchen and her dad off to work before he arrive back from his daily work. Her partner, Gatomon, is also wake from her catnap and already eating her toast since Kari's parents know that Tai and Kari are both now DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners and her parents was very surprise to see that Kari got an Angel Digimon name Angewomon. Who know that Kari can be that special? Since her family thought about it, was truly surprise from her.

Once both of them eating her toast when they heard his brother rude cursing offending words from they heard that Tai, her older brother is finally woken up from his long dreaded sleep he been though since he arrive back at half 11 since yesterday. Tai's bedroom door was quickly open and revealed three years older boy with wild brown and brown eyes with tanned colour on him and yet he's quickly dashing toward the bathroom with clean white shirt and yet he's wearing baby blue boxer that made his mother almost giggle out from him, except for Kari when she shakes her head sideway that Tai always clumsy and he's always overslept since then like forever.

Agumon slowly walk out from Tai's bedroom in slightly tried when Tai quickly got out from his room when he's scratching himself and heading toward the table with some delicious food that he can't resist to have one or two or even three.

"Morning, everyone," he said to them, knowing he's very tried from his long sleep he'd been though when he yawn out from his mouth with some watery from his eyes lid and slowly gentle rubbing in.

"Morning Agumon," Kari greet him. "Let me guess that Tai is overslept, again?"

"You could say that," Agumon respond to her from her educational guessing when he yawn out again.

Tai's quickly got out from the bathroom and quickly rushing toward his bedroom and put on his school jeans and quickly put it on his white socks, his school shoe, his light blue blazer and yet his school black tie, knowing he's going to be late for school and quickly rush out and quickly garb few toasts and start eating one of them without saying 'good morning,' and also 'Bye mom,' when he quickly garn his bag and key and quickly dash out without saying to them.

"See you, Tai. Have a great time," his mother said goodbye, when she exhale himself to see her oldest son always late to school. "That's boy, always on the move like I know it."

"You telling me," Kari agree with her mother while she's eating her toast, knowing today is simply as normal knowing that the Digital World have finally restore its balance since 3 years when an old enemy have return for seek out his revenge, until he was destroy once more.

* * *

TK/Takeru is eating some oatmeal after he refreshing himself from his tiredness sleep since on his wild weekend he been though since he and his friends and his brother are having some fun, knowing it was a blast they're having. He already putting on his school uniform knowing he got Odaiba Middle school in dark green blazer with white shirt underneath with blue tie and grey trousers along with smart school since his mom was really pound that her youngest son have finally wear his school uniform unlike he usually wear before he enrol into next advance in middle school.

Patamon is eating some oatmeal like TK/Takeru when he suffer himself like a pig that made TK giggle out to see this best friend is making a funny exclusive, knowing that those two are simple close since they're first met in the Digital World when he was eight, except that one part is making him fell unemotional to see that one Digimon that he couldn't stand; Devimon. Their first opponent before Kari comes along, that one Digimon that he didn't like him that it giving him nightmare when his brother support him, knowing that one Digimon that almost kill Angemon, but Angemon have somehow used up all his energy when he use Heaven's Knuckle/Hand of Fate to fire at the heart of Devimon when he saw him and Angemon are dissolving together. That's why Tai and the other refuse to talk about that one Digimon and that's why they're refuse to anniversary for defeating their first opponent since their first arrival in the Digital World, that's why he dozen want to talk about it except when Cody know the truth when he ask Matt about why he hate the power of darkness knowing that Devimon is evil and yet witness to see him again, thing are looking so good.

Once both of them have finish their oatmeal breakfast when TK/Takeru took it his bowl and Patamon's bowl and put them in the sink, ready to be wash up for ready to use for tomorrow and the day event, knowing he got school in every 5 days event, and hope someday he'll have part time in college so that he can have well earn rest from his long hard work he'd been though. Once he place his bowl into the sink and gathering his stuff for school such as his school bag, knowing it small, but it's perfect for him to carry his bookwork for his main study. Once he got his bag with him and said to his mom, who is still at her work desk in her main office.

"Okay, mom. I'm leaving," he said to him.

"Okay, sweetie," she said to him while she continually type down on her computer. "Behave yourself in school, okay and also I'm going to be very late that I'd got very important meeting so that I'll arrive back roughly 11ish while you in bed."

"Sure thing, mom," he said to her when he smile at her knowing he love her when he heading outside his main apartment since he and his mom arrive since 2001 before he met Cody and Yolei and return back to the Digital World to stop the Digimon Emperor before he reverted back into a DigiDestineds, The DigiDestineds of Kindness.

He already putting on his school shoe and opening the door and tell Patamon for quick moment, knowing Patamon want to come for the time being to see TK's middle school.

"Sorry," he apologise to him. "You staying here, for the time being. How about I get you something while on my way."

"Sure," he said to him with happy smile. "I hope you give something nice while you away."

Takeru smile at him when he rubbing Patamon head for few second and open the door, got out and then close the door, while Patamon is standing near the door. But he decided to heading back toward Takeru's room to get some rest, knowing that he too having some wild weekend since the DigiDestineds are having some major fun. Once Patamon landing into Takeru's bed and begin to fall asleep while he waiting for Takeru to come home.

Takeru is already outside from his main apartment when he's waiting for the main lift to show up. Last time about a weeks ago when the main lit wasn't working so he have no choice to take a shortcut, like rushing down the stairs, knowing that he's living on sixth floor that take under 5 minutes to get down the stairs, before he'll be late for school. But thankfully they're manage to fix the lift to sort out the problem, before he can use it again, unlike he keep walking up and the stair and the down stair, knowing it will take forever to fix it from their complaining.

Once he's waiting for the lift when he heard a dinging sound when the lift door is open sideway and inside are two DigiDestineds who living in same apartment but different floors they're living in. The two DigiDestineds are a boy and a girl in different ages are Cody/Iori Hida and Yolei/Miyako Inoue. Cody is now 12 years old, since he was chosen when he 9 years old. He have brown hair in bowl shape cut, green eyes, light colour on him and clothing he's wearing is dark purple with beige jean with dark brown shoes and two wristband in two different colour in purple and grey that equal to Izzy and Joe's Crests, the Crest of Knowledge and Crest of Reliability. Yolei is now in middle school and she's 15 years old, older than Takeru/TK, Hikari/Kari and Davis/Daisuke. She wearing same school uniform as those three knowing they want to same school as the original DigiDestineds Tai/Taichi and the others, well apart from Joe who went to different school. Her hair is slightly longer and her glasses is still the same as always. Last year she made official announcement that both she and Ken are now boyfriend and girlfriend as official couple when the other claps their hands, knowing those two are perfect couple. Except however when there is a rival match between Takeru and Davis that whoever win can keep Kari, but Hikari can chose the victor, not foolishness.

Once the reunion they're seen each other when Yolei said to him.

"Morning Takeru/TK," said Yolei.

"Morning guys," TK greet them back. "Did you have an enough rest since we're having wild entertainment since last night?"

"Don't ask about that," Yolei replied to him. "I couldn't sleep since for couple of hours until I'd finally drop off for rest up for school event, knowing I'd got several exam in couple of weeks to keep my head straight."

"No joke," said Cody. "I also got some difficult to fall asleep during our wild weekend."

"That's goes for me," TK agree with them. "Besides, what harm can be done before you got exam. I'm sure you remember everything from what you remember, right Yolei?"

Yolei sarcastic laughing at him. "Very funny," she sarcastically when he approach inside the left when the left door is closing.

Once the left is lowering down toward the main bottom floor when the dinging sound from the ground floor when the left door is opening when TK, Cody and Yolei emerge out from the left and continually walking, knowing their independents skills are come in handy to walk, knowing it a very good excises to them to keep their health as their journey continually walking toward school won't take about more than or under than 10 minutes to get there, knowing they're got big ahead from them.

* * *

Kari on the hands pack her work books ready, knowing she got lots of catching up to do since she's having some fun since last night and Saturday event since after they're defeated their oldest foes, the one who thought he was destroy since 1999 and that Digimon is Myotismon who is now MaloMyotismon after he become VenomMyotismon. Thankfully his dark data soul is finally wipe out of the existence so that he won't return once more. Once she gathering her work when she look back and see Agumon and Gatomon are getting some rest, while her mother is sort thing out in mini kitchen, despite the main apartment is small, but it home for them, knowing it's just perfect for them.

Once she smile at them and putting on her school shoes when her mother said to her before she leave.

"Have fun in lesson, Kari/Hikari," her mother said to her. "I hope you have good grade while you while."

"I will, mom," she respond and acknowledge when she open the door. "See you."

"Be good Kari, I love you," she respond to her.

"I love you too," she respond to her back as well, when she close the door and begin her walking journey to school, knowing that Davis, Cody, Yolei and TK that all five of them are heading toward Middle School, knowing this is way their journey back into the Digital World before three you comrade comes along before the fourth show's up by the name is Ken, the DigiDestineds of Kindness.

Once Kari/Hikari is continually walking toward, hoping she'll see TK and the others will mainly turn up hoping everything is well back to normal.

* * *

In the Digital World, a great explosion in nearby forest where few Digimon run from their life when another explosion turn up that dissolve many innocent Digimon who have no equal to fight that their life have been taken.

Gennai, the DigiDestineds closest friends who helping the Digital World to find out what the problem is. He quickly rushing into the battlefield and see few Digimon are running their life when he quickly asking one of them.

"What is going around here?"

"I don't know," one of them replied name ClearAgumon, Lego brick version of Agumon who explaining to Gennai about what happen. "One minutes everything is alright, and then the next thing is when an unknown loud banging noise take place."

"Did you see what happen before this would have happen?"

"I don't know," ClearAgumon admitted to him. "We're didn't see a thing before this would have shown up."

Gennai look at him and see that he is telling the truth without sudden lies upon him when he quickly him. "Tell the others to run as fast as possible. I'll find out to know what's when wrong, is that understood?"

ClearAgumon nod to him and both went to separate path. Gennai quickly running toward the main centre and see so many lots of landmark are destroy into nothing but burning crisp and see some pattern marks on the ground that he never seen before in his life and he saw no Digimon that barley or any witness to know what happen. He'd seen many thing in his time from his youth to old and his counterpart from different counties when his counterpart is helping the DigiDestineds from their public needed.

Once he look at the pattern mark when he begin his exploring to find any remain clue or any remain that should help him to know what the problem is. He never seem that the pattern is very smooth and very clear and see no dissolving damaging or any remain mark, just plain smooth from what he saw. He carefully examine it and also watch his back, knowing that some Digimon are always behind their back, but thankfully Gennai is no fool that he can deal several Digimon during his time period. Once he look at those mark, he saw something laying on the ground that it too hard to tell when he quickly toward that unknown. He quickly running toward that unknown silhouettes and see that silhouettes is a Digimon named Dinohumon, a Champion-level who is barely injury when Gennai quickly kneel down and quickly help him to pick him, knowing that his wounded are very circuital to heal from that heap of explosion that no one haven't seen or saw anyone to use that attack against so many Digimon in heap of destruction.

"Stay strong my friend," he said to him, knowing he can Dinohumon's eyes are complete close when his eyes are twitch that the pain is still hurting him when he hear the groaning from him. "It's all right I'm here," he support him. "Tell me what happen to the Digital World?"

Dinohumon is barely holding from the ravenous pain that endure him, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer when he barely slowly open his eyes when he speak out to Gennai. "It's . . . too hard to tell. . . we couldn't st-," he speak out to him in sudden pain when he try to speak to him.

"Strength your friend," he support him. "Tell me later, before everything will be okay."

"No!" Dinohumon merge to yell out to him. "It's too late to save me," Gennai look at him when Dinohumon give out a message to him. "Listen to me, this Digimon is beyond any Digimon I'd never seen anything like before in my life. I couldn't see what it is before explosion have arrive that lay upon the Digital World and it yet I never felt so afraid before in my life that many of my friends were now data and yet everything went white-" more pain coming from him.

"Talk will have to wait," he said to him. "But first, I need heal your wounded before you speak again."

"No Gennai," he said to him, when his body is begin to sizzle like TV static that his time its come. "My body was heavenly beaten during that impacting colliding damage. Listen to me, there something is not right from what I'm standing. That Digimon is contain something is like I'd never seen before in my life, it contain that no Digimon have wielding that kind of power."

"What kind of power?" Gennai kindly demand to him, when static is continually rapidly to Dinohumon.

"The Power of. . . of. . . of," Until it was too late to say his last word when Dinohumon bode is now dissolving data when Gennai see the data of Dinohumon is gone without saying what words he said to him: 'the power of what,' exactly? What does he mean 'power of what?' whatever Dinohumon said to him must something to do with the Digital World that cause instant react that some of power that no Digimon can't use it.

Gennai close his eyes for second and quickly reopen them and slowly rose up from his kneeling and remember those words from what Dinohumon said to him, before he dissolving into, 'power of . . .' that last sentence he's not sure what he's on about except however he does learn that there is a new kind of threat that unleashed in the Digital World and he'll going to investigate to know what's happening in the Digital World before he'll contract to the DigiDestineds for requiring backup to defeat this newly foes for disturbing the foundation of peace.

* * *

Back into the real world, TK, Cody and Yolei are heading toward their same old school knowing this school where Davis, Yolei and Cody become new generation of Chosen DigiDestineds who control two crests from the original DigiDestineds, knowing they're got different emotion from those three when they take down the Digimon Emperor and reverted back into one of the DigiDestineds of the Ninth Wielder of Crest, the Crests of Kindness. But that was long time ago when everything went back to normal in the DigiDestineds after the Original DigiDestineds defeated one last Dark Master before peace restore once more.

Once all three of them have arrive at their same school, there begin their separate path knowing their got different lessons since they're got enrolled depending on their qualification on their certain levels from their enrolled they're having since years ago. They're promise to each other round their lunch time period. Once they're beginning their separate, Cody is heading toward his math lesson, as for Yolei, she got science lesson, hoping she'll won't burn up unlike what happen last time when she accidently cause the fire alarm light up on purpose when she apologise to the school and the school principal for causing the fire alarm during her science lesson. As for Takeru, he got something else do like heading toward his usual class as normal when he approaching his class and see the door is open already and inside there, most student he hardly recognise them for the time being, some of them he know in sport session, knowing he's very good at basketball team and Takeru is the star of the show and also he saw Hikari/Kari, chosen of light and his best friends since both of them were small when Kari was announce to be the Eighth DigiDestineds and her partner is Gatomon who is now an Angel Digimon name Angewomon. Once he met her, when he approach avoiding carefully that knowing those girls from his class, thinking that he's dreamy and well fit since Takeru did have some amazing sport ability like basketball that's why many girl wanted him to be his boyfriend.

Once he approach her and seeing her when she's already sitting down on her desk when he said to her.

"Morning Hikari/Kari," he greet her when she look at him.

"Oh, morning TK/Takeru," she greet her back with a welcome smile.

"Did you sleep well, or Tai did snoring again?" he joking with her, knowing that Tai can be quite a snorer throughout a whole night since they're arrive back from their wild experience since they're having some fun.

Kari chuckle and giggle at the same time, knowing TK can make a good joke from what she care about it, when he sitting down on his deck table. "More or less," she replied to him. "He sometime overslept that he's late for school. I told him, so many time before everything for today event but thankfully he woke up about roughly 20 past seven for all I'd care about it."

"You tell me," he agree with her, knowing that Tai, the leader and one of the original DigiDestineds who wield Courage can sometime overslept from his tiredness, but still Tai can't help from his longest sleep in history.

"Oh by the way, did Matt sometime overslept since we're having some wild weekend when we have some fun?" Kari ask him, knowing that TK got an older brother and also led band member since his team unleash his newest CD album and it is a global hit on his newest CD songs.

"More or likely, yes," he confirm to her. "But not all the time since his newest record gone vital from massive fans that they're adore him and his bands that many girls wanted him but none of them didn't know, he fell in love with Sora from what my brother spoken about it."

"You're kidding?" Kari seem little surprised that she have no idea that Matt have somehow fell in love with Sora, the DigiDestineds of Love since they're defeated MaloMyotismon and yet none of them didn't know he's fell in love with Sora.

"Promise me, don't say another words about them, okay?" TK said to her, knowing that all fans girls wanted him to be his boyfriend when Kari secretly nod to him, knowing she can keep her promise so that she won't tell anyone, especially Takeru.

Once the school bell have finally ringing, everyone quickly sitting down on their desk table before their tutor comes along when he open the door. Their tutor roughly in his late 40s with black hair, brown and wear round-spectacle glasses and wear smart suit, knowing he is very smart knowing it is their tutor. He put his briefcase and his files before he begin his class statement when everyone got up from their seat when their tutor said to him.

"Morning student," he greet them.

"Morning sensei," they greet him back as a reunion.

"Please be seat," all student obey him when they're sitting down when their teacher said to them. "Now class before we begin our lesson, we got a-"

Suddenly a side door quickly burst when all students and teacher look on their side right and side left of the teacher side and inside it a same age on Takeru and Hikari with tanned colour with frizzy burgundy colour hair with dark brown eyes colour. His name is Davis/Daisuke Motomiya, chosen DigiDestineds of Courage, Friendship and above all Miracle since he was give it by Golden Armour DigiEgg when his partner Veemon become one of the Royal Knights, Magnamon. His school uniform is little bit miss and match, observably that he somehow overslept for the time being since he's having some fun weekend of this friends since school is over, that's why he late.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," he apologise to him when he's huffing and puffing at them same when he's quickly running in high speed, knowing he's late for school.

"I'd taken you overslept once more again, Davis," his teacher said to him when he's adjusting his glasses. "Please take your seat, and also you are getting dentation on your break time, again."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," he apologise to him once more when he find his sit, next to Takeru/TK since both of them are rival knowing that he wanted Kari to be his girlfriend. Of course Kari told him and of course that Yolei hit him on the head for being so reckless dumb behaviour from his time, knowing two are now hated rival to create a sheer chaos from their home and the Digital World. Once Davis is quickly sitting down avoiding seeing TK and Kari when his teacher said to him.

"Now, class," he said to them when he quickly clear his throat. "As for today we're got ourselves a new student from slightly upper north who coming here for few months as one of the transfer student."

All of them clamour to each other from their tutor said to them about a new student in fact they're not sure what kind of new student is going to be, a boy or a girl from their stander opinion to know who is their newest student. Once their teacher is looking at them and heading toward the side door and open it when he speak to their newest student.

"Okay, you can come in now," he said to the newest student when he escort it inside the classroom and inside from that door is a 14 years old boy same age as Takeru/TK and Davis/Daisuke with silver hair and blue and yet his feature is almost like TK from a shock commotion from all student including the DigiDestineds to see clear almost resemble to Takeru. He also wear traditional school uniform such as blazer, white shirt and smart trouser knowing it against the rule to wear school uniform in middle school.

"Class," the teacher spoken to them, "this is Tanjrio Takai, he's come from north from here. He's also mastering black belt marshal art and excellent sportsmanship such as basketball for example. That's all from what I'd think of since he got here."

Another clamour out from all students that the girls believe he's cute that mix with sudden cool. And yet most boys that this Tanjrio is excellent basketball membership, they could use him for the next basket matchup against another school, knowing that Takeru is very good at basketball, but they could use another best player against them knowing that Odaiba Middle school is the best school in history and won few trophies once every certain years. As for the DigiDestineds, they look at him and yet he's seem kind of nice from what they look at him. Kari sense will, none of the DigiDestineds didn't know that Kari was possessed by another host computer Digimon name Homeostasis and yet no one know what it look like since Homeostasis explain to the original DigiDestineds long ago before they defeated Puppetmon in the wood and yet she sense no living darkness inside from him and yet he's seem perfect natural teenagers boy. As for Davis, he seem don't mind to see him in school, but he's not too comfortable about this newest student will get his hand on his girls like he try to overcome with Takeru to stop him, but Kari said to him we're just friends from his minus said back, but he's not sure this gut would steal his girl. TK on the other hand that this newest student does his face but with silver hair and blue eyes does make him cool, but he's not this kid is a DigiDestineds or normal average single person with no information about Digimon, but he seem kind of cool from what he look at him.

"Okay, Tanjrio," his teacher said to him. "Can you seat next to Takeru/TK's," he point to his seat next to TK when Toshi understood from him and approach him and sitting down next to him when he place his small brown bag, underneath his table.

"Hey," TK call to him when Toshi look at him. "My name is Takeru, it nice to meet you."

"Um . . .," Tanjrio is almost identical to Takeru voice. "Thank, it's nice to meet you."

Once everything settle, their lesson have begun throughout this morning and yet no troubling cause or making another fire alarm by Yolei mass accidental during her science lesson, like before. But everything went normal on first day back to school during their wild weekend.

* * *

 **Okay, you saw the newest student who approach their school, knowing that school is where Davis, Yolei and Cody got their newest Digivice before TK and Kari's Digivice transformation into their newest DigiVice and also the newest kid name Tanjrio Takai. Tanjrio it stand for 'High-Value Second Son' and Takai it stand for 'High Well,' I thought that Toshi would be a good name to him, knowing it stand for Mirror Image, but it turn out it actually a Unisex name like boy name or girl name. I thought that name would be cool to use it, but I'd decided to change his name to make it interesting. So yeah this new name Tanjrio Takai is a good name to him.**

 **And also don't tell me to change of these sentence okay? It took me a while to make that paragraph to come up what happen next. So don't tell to change some of these words, okay? Otherwise I'd decided to make another chapter story, so don't tell me to change to those line sentence to make it highly understandable words to give you clear read reviewers. So don't tell to change those paragraph.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while, when the DigiDestineds and their newest student are going to have a talk from their lunch and after school lesson.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.**

 **Sorry I took a long time, knowing it hasn't been a while since I publish few more chapters in my stories. Anyway this story is about getting to know to him. Enjoy this chapter story**

Chapter 2: Getting to know him.

Tai/Taichi have finally arrive at his school at Odaiba High School, knowing it take roughly about more or less 10 minutes to get there, knowing he ride a bike as a quickest route before he arrive at school, just before his lesson is started. Tai wasn't the only DigiDestineds in that same school, other DigiDestineds were also in that school such as his buddy and his first DNA partner Matt/Yamato who also attending the same school as well, that their partner Agumon and Gabumon DNA Mega Evolution to become Omegamon/Omnimon, one of the Royal Knights, Second Ranks of the 13th Royal Knight. And also Izzy/Koushrio, the wielder of Knowledge, who also attending the same school with Tai as well and also Sora, the wielder of Love, who also attending the same school. Since they're defeated MaloMyotismon, 3 years ago, when the older DigiDestineds have achieve higher education when they attending Odaiba High School while Davis and the others are still at the same school, when they were younger at their time. Now the older DigiDestineds have attending at higher school, but different class lesson they attending to do that Matt got science, Izzy got ICT which it happen to be his favourite lesson. Sora got English, as for Tai, he got Math in the morning.

The lesson take about all morning period, until its reach at lunchtime period when all student are having their lunch from the canteen where all student are getting their meals, depending on the canteen, including the vending machine product as part of their lunch period from high school. Tai is sitting near the open views and having fried shrimp that cover in golden breadcrumb and also bowl of rice with coke cola fan with his lunch money when his mother give at him in rush morning from his overslept period. He enjoy eating food rather than during lesson all day, except sport that he love sport since he was a little boy that he love sport, including football as well. Once he having some lunch when same age boy come along with blond hair, with blue eye and wear same uniform name Yamato Ishida, DigiDestineds of Friendship when he approaching Tai with his lunch.

"Room for one more," he said to him when Tai look at him and see Yamato/Matt with tray of food on his hands.

"Sure," he accept him when Matt sit down, while Tai is sitting eating his lunch.

"So anyway, you got plan today?" Matt asking him while he's taking a bite from his lunch.

"Nothing much," he replied to him. "Although I got football practice late afternoon."

"That's too bad," he said to him, while he taking a bite from fried shrimp. "I also got a plan as well, but I can't that I got my band practice after school session."

"I thought that your band was broke off?" Tai is wounded to know why Matt's band have decided to spilt, knowing band was the most popular band in history that many girls wanted him to be their girlfriends including Davis' sister Jun. Knowing Matt/Yamato doesn't like her, knowing she wild and reckless from her savage motivation that she's a huge fan on Yamato, including his boy bands as well.

"It was," he said to him, while he's taking another bite from his lunch. "But we decided to change our band name."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgotten about it," Tai remember when Matt's band have decide to split and becoming much more cool name, 'Knife of Day,' since he told him about the contest, but he decided to come for this moment.

"None taken," Matt accept his apologise. "Anyway, Sora said to me that you going to Digital World tomorrow afternoon, tell me I'm wrong right?"

"Well, more or less," he replied while he's eating.

"Look Tai," Matt said to him as a belief reminder, "ever since we defeated MaloMyotismon, some Digimon have decided to stay put to look after the Digital World, some of them have decided to stay in your world, knowing Agumon and the others are very worried that they decided our home for the time being," he giggle himself when he remember the past long ago. "I mean, don't you think they're become, I don't know, kids? I mean it almost that time when Takeru is becoming clingy of me and mum when he was small."

"Hard to believe," said Tai. "Yeah, Agumon and the others are becoming kids, beside they love our home including the Digital World as well. To be honest Matt, I'm thinking that our partners is becoming fond our home. Ever since we're going for the 8th Child, which I have no idea it was Kari/Hikari, that our Digimon partners is getting use of it. I mean, they're enjoy my mom cooking, roughly yours I would imagine."

Matt secretly kick Tai's legs with his foot, underneath on the table without anyone notice when a shocking take place on him.

"You were saying?" Matt kindly rephrase to him without Tai's minus said minus back.

"I mean they both like THEIR cooking," Tai currently said back to him from his minus mistake.

"That's better," as Matt finish last remain fried shrimp and slowly take a sip. "Oh, by the way, I got a text from Takeru from his break that his class got a student."

"Really?" Tai/Taichi seem surprised. "About time they got a new student."

"About time what, exactly?" said a female voice when they saw Sora and Mimi. Mimi is also attending the same school with Tai and the others when she come back in America as her new quality life, when she decided to come back and finish her school study as a Japanese high school. Mimi is wielding the Crest of Sincerity and of course her partner Palmon have decided to stay with Mimi, knowing that her parent finding most interesting on her and yet part of the family.

Sora and Mimi got their tray of food when they sitting on the same table when Sora, the one who said to him when she heard something about 'student,' from what she roughly heard about it.

"So what this new student that I heard about it, huh?" Sora wants to know as well.

"It is a boy or girl?" Mimi is also want to know as well.

"According to my brother that this student is a boy," he explain to them. "His name is Tanjrio, from what my brother inform me about it."

"Did he take a photo of him?" Mimi is dying to see him when she take a bite from her salad and so is Sora as well.

"I'm afraid that my brother can't take a photo on him," he replied to them as an apologise statement. "But he did give me full detail that he's same age as my brother, Kari and Davis, with silver and blue eyes."

"Whoa," Sora is quite surprising to hear from Matt's advice detail. "Silver hair," she exclaimed out to him. "He must have dye his hair long ago."

"Sound interesting," Mimi is also interesting as well from what Matt's said to him.

"Did he dye his hair when TK text you in your break period?" Sora ask him.

"He didn't say anything," he replied to him. "That's all I'm getting since the moment I text him about his school progressing when he said to me about new student."

"Maybe we can pay him a visit," Mimi make a quick suggest them about paying him a visit. "So that we make friend with him."

"That would be a problem on that," Sora softly laugh out about 'visiting him,' during after school.

"How come?" Mimi is slightly confusing.

"You know," Sora replied to her, "chosen DigiDestineds when we officially accepted as the chosen emotion wielding chest, you know what I'm saying?"

Until Mimi finally release from what Sora said about. "Oh, I get it now," she understand to her about non-DigiDestineds about their Digimon partners well be freak out from their point of views. "But still, we're not sure that kid is a DigiDestineds or not."

"Did TK said that this kid is a DigiDestineds?" Sora ask Matt/Yamato.

"I'm not sure," Matt replied to her. "My brother didn't say much about him knowing he arrive from school. Besides, I'm sure that my brother get to know him, knowing those two are becoming good buddy for making new friend."

"Well, since Kari and the others met new student in their class," Tai said to them while he finish his slip. "So I guess they turn out fine. Besides, knowing Kari like Matt said: making new friend, if that kid is a DigiDestineds or not."

"We can pay visit to him some other time," Sora make a suggestion to them. "Like getting to know since what happen to our wild weekends was putting up the hook."

"Yeah," Mimi exclaimed out while she finish a bite of her salad. "So that we hang out each other."

"More or likely, yes," Sora agree on Mimi suggestion theory. "Either way we can pay him a visit one or two."

"I text him or meet him short by lately after school period so that I'll talk to him about this Toshi character," Matt promise to them so that he met his little brother TK/Takeru after school period.

"I hope so," Sora said to him encourage him, while she eating her lunch salad. "Anyway, I was planning see the Digital World, but we got a non-DigiDestineds to know what he's look like. Maybe we can go to the Digital World some other time."

"That's fine by me," Tai agree with him. "I'll Agumon and the others about planning to the Digital World some other, that's why everything is work out perfectly. Besides what could possible go wrong with it?"

Unknown to them that Tai and the others didn't know something happen to the Digital World have unleashed it rage that none of the didn't know what happen to them, including the fate of the Digital World is depending on it.

* * *

At the government building apartment where all the employer and employee are working full schedule to keeping the government full intact to make sure it doesn't goes bankrupt or sell out other company statement. Many employer and employee are working full-amount in their offices, knowing they're work very hard since they got the job years ago. But there one person who's working at the government apartment, who's working big time. She's young roughly in her mid-20 with fair colour with chin-length brown hair and amber eyes and wear grey shirt, black blazer with pocket on each side along with black business shirt, brown pantyhose and black high heels. Her name is Maki Himekawa, former DigiDestineds who usually have Tapirmon when her partner sacrifice himself to stop the Dark Masters when her team's partners is now four most powerful Sovereigns also known as the Harmonious Ones to seal the Dark Masters, but all went out for revenge when they seal them for good when the DigiDestineds release one of them when she learn the report status.

She approach to her office to make sure none of them haven't follow her expect her partner Daigo Nishijima, knowing those two are very close since they become DigiDestineds as the Chosen Harmonious. Maki is working as Incorporated Administrative Agency since she took that job long ago when she trying to make a reboot program so that her partner can be reunited once more. Of course she have no idea that other two DigiDestineds have lost their partners and suffer the same time, but still she can make thing right so that she can make the reboot programme so that Tapirmon can be reborn once more.

Maki is sitting in her desk chair and begin her own operation to check all system are ready knowing this would the only way to revive her long lost partner from her sudden fate.

"Everything is working perfectly," she said to herself when she look at the screen. "Once I upload the rebooting programing in the Digital World, so that I can finally with my partner, hoping this system will eventually."

She quickly key button to make sure all system are perfectly normal without any glitch when she look at the screen, Project Rebooting Digital. "Right, so far so good, knowing everything is working perfectly."

Until she receiving an email when she was bit surprising that no one wouldn't send email during their working schedule, unless it could be Daigo again from her public opinion.

"Honest Daigo," she accusing her partner, "next time phone me, not texting on the computer, knowing I'd got work to do," when she check unexpected email when she click it with her computer mouse when the letter said.

' _Are you Maki Himekawa, former member of the DigiDestineds?'_

Maki was very surprised and yet no one know that she's original DigiDestineds from her past and her big secret as well when she quickly type down her keyboard. _'Yes, I am. Who are you?'_

When her reply letter back in quick second. _'My name is not important. Anyway, I thought you could use a little backup to reunited with your partner, am I correcting to you?'_

Again another surprising from that someone else know her secret about rebooting the Digital World when she was shock from her surprising when she look at her computer digital clock and it said 12:15 PM, knowing someone started less second ago. So she decided to play a game to this mystery character to know what else have install from it.

' _You could say that, that I'm restoring the Digital World,'_ she quickly down on her computer, and click it and wait for few second.

Until message reviving and it said. _'By using the Rebooting Program so that your partner will reunited with same memory from your past, so to use your programming skills to redeveloping your hurting feeling, am I correcting to you?'_

Maki quickly typing down on the keyboard when she reply to it. 'My Programing is 100% perfect intact so that the rebooting programing will excel the limit in 000.1% without making a glitch in digital viral in software programing.'

Few second later, the same massage and it said; _'by limit the software boost to override the safely module to bypass the encryption to allow the rebooting take place into the Digital World. Interesting, on your develop programming skills to re-education the solution from your distance past. Most impressive and yet it will led to disorder failure by lacking the process to allow over extreme led to unknown virus that cause mayhem that reduce about 20% and yet causing tactical glitch to over panel about 15% that led to your downfall.'_

Miki have never see advance knowledge education and yet base of this person writing describe was correct that her project can cause radiation and cause few leak problem from her developing at ICT programming skill she's good at in school, high school and then college, knowing her safety logic was graduate 100% during her study and now someone doing her homework that she have no idea who could have done this. She may bit of her surprising knowing her project is right on schedule and yet she quickly type it on the keyboard, _'tell me more how to make my project is 100% perfection without causing glitch and radiation at the same time?'_

She wait for few second again when a massage appear again and it said, 'If I tell anything that I know about it. You promise never told no-one about it, is that clear?'

Miki quickly and it said, _'yes, I swear upon my life. So please, how to make 100% safety on my project?'_ knowing she want her project is 100% un-glitch without causing radiation when she click a computer mouse.

And then a message appear again in quick second. _'Good. Let's us begin to how the project to make redeveloping.'_

* * *

Meanwhile back Elementary Odaiba school, where all the students are still on their lunch break from their long hard lesson they been though, including Davis as well. Yolei have finally reunited with them all in lunch canteen after her long hard work in her lesson campaign and thankfully she didn't blow up the school and cause 15 minute fire alarm when she accidently did long ago.

They're all having their lunch meal, except Cody who got different canteen with new friends he's making, but he usually hang around with his friend, knowing he's youngest member of the DigiDestineds, but he'll come around right after school. Davis bought his own lunch with him, that he believe that some canteen food are not so good knowing he can't them, but it is a rare occasion for Davis that he can bring his own lunch or buy something on the canteen. Davis is eating homemade sandwich, Kari is eating salad and also is Yolei and lastly that Takeru is eating sushi from the canteen when they continually talking about 10 minutes or so, knowing they're having great and of course a bit small conversation between Yolei and Davis like sibling rivalry from the time being, until Yolei won the match in small conversation talking.

"So anyway," Yolei said to them, "plan for this week? That weekend was a blast from what I'm standing."

"I know," Davis agree with her, knowing that night was a blast for him. "Man, I wish we could that again, knowing that was fun. But I'd got another plan for this term, like going exploring the Digital World or taking down any Digimon that threating in the Digital World or doing nothing at home for some relaxation."

"That's goes for me as well," Yolei agree with him as well. "But, for me I could get some relaxation but I got a family business at mini market, knowing my dad need some personal helper for the time being, but I can work thing out a bit."

"I'm sure you can work thing a bit," Kari said to her, knowing she is her DNA partner when Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve into Silphymon against Blossomon in the World of Darkness and up against BlackWarGreymon and against MaloMyotismon.

"Yeah, well you know what my dad like," she softly giggle out to herself, "busy at the local supermarket to put up more food and product and yet keeping the store open all day and all night, except it closing at 10 from his point of views."

"Well, your father was a good man for opening a family shop," Davis said to her while he's eating. "I mean, does he ever take a break, you knowing holiday to spend more quality time with you and your siblings."

"Well he does spend some quality with me and my older brother and sisters, knowing my dad is keeping very busying at the shop, but he still love and my family."

"Speak of family," Davis quickly change the subject, "any idea where that kid went?"

"Oh yeah," Yolei realise there is a new student on Davis' class. "Where is that new student you telling me about it?"

Kari look at Yolei's shoulder and see Tanjrio is approaching with food tray he's carrying when she cried out to him. "Hey, Tanjrio," she waving at him when he caught her attention when a boy is approaching them when Davis and Yolei look behind their shoulder and se Toshi who approaching them. "Yolei, this is Tanjrio, he's a new student who attending in our class session."

"Hi, nice to meet you," she greet him in nice friendly manor.

"Um . . . thanks," Tanjrio said to her as almost identical voice to Takeru when he sitting when Yolei is little bit surprised that she thought she seeing double when she look at Takeru and Tanjrio are almost identical when she saw him.

"I don't believe it," Yolei complete speechless that she thought seeing double.

"You telling me," Davis know what Yolei on about it.

"I'm seeing double look-like," Yolei is slightly impressive that he saw Tanjrio and TK are sitting in opposite direction.

"Yeah," Kari/Hikari agree with her. "Ever since he come to our class that we complete surprise to see double-look like on TK including our classmate."

"Cody will be shock to see this including Ken as well," said Yolei knowing that Cody and Ken will be shock and deeply surprised to see twin look like and almost identical to him.

"Tell me about," Davis agree with her when he taking a bit from his sandwich. When Tanjrio is eating his lunch when Yolei said to him.

"So, Tanjrio, which part of town do you come from?" Yolei ask him.

"Hmm?" when he swallow his food. "Oh right. I live slightly further north from here," his voice is almost identical to Takeru/TK voice.

"How long does it take you there?" Kari ask him as well.

"About an hour or so, depending on the morning rush hour to get here," he replied to her.

"Tell about it," TK have agree with him about morning rush hour that many people are late for their jobs, including school when his brother were normally late for school long ago when he overslept. "Anyway what bring you to our school, Toshi?"

"Well, my parent and I agree that you could go another school somewhere further down from there that my other school was far north," he explain to him and the rest of the DigiDestineds. "So we agree that I could attending at another school since last month ago."

"Did you have any brother and sister?" Kari asking that she been thinking that did he have any brother or sister from her point of views.

Toshi look at her for few second when he said to her. "I'm afraid. I'm only a single child that my parents agree to have one child, not more of them. Besides, I can survive on my own good, knowing my parents love me that's all."

"Forgive me on my behalf," Yolei apologise to him when she ask him a question. "I know you does have a similar resemble face of our friend over there, was your mother's maiden name is Takaishi?"

"Why did you say that?" Tanjrio is little confusing from what Sora said about it.

"Just a theory, knowing you two are look a-like," she replied out in confirm statement that she want to know including Kari and Davis.

"You could say that," he replied to them. "But-"

"I knew it," Yolei quickly interrupted him, knowing her hunch was correct from the beginning. "You two are cousin, knowing you got equal resemble face, knowing Matt and TK got their similar face from their mother, I mean you two are definitely are cousin."

"Um . . . Yolei?" Davis said to her from her excusive when she look at him. "He haven't finish done talking yet, while you interrupted."

"Oh," Yolei finally understand that she got miss point from her minus conclusion when she laugh out nervously from her sudden reaction. "Sorry about that," she apologise to him. When the look on Tanjrio is not very happy from his point of views.

Tanjrio quickly clear his throat to allow him to continually moment ago. "As what I'm saying," he solmn rephrase to him when he glare at Yolei stubbornness. "Me and TK are not cousin, we're happen to be distance relative thank you. And you, young lady, keep your mouth shut, do you understand?"

Yolei nervously laugh out from her blabbermouth when she playing her collar shirt from her minus excusive from her loud mouth.

"So Tanjrio?" TK/Takeru ask him. "I hear you are very good sport and excellent marshal art like Kung-Fu skills, is the rumour is true, right?"

"Of course I do," he replied to him.

"So what sport are you good at it?" Takeru continually ask him.

"Well, basketball, swimming, football, even cricket," he explain to them in list of sport he's very good at.

"What about hockey?" Kari ask him.

"Well, not exactly," he explain to them what happen. "One time when I was roughly 11 years old that I usually played hockey, until I'd broke my left arm and my right leg at the same time, when I was in hospital for 3 months since I'd been that place for a long time."

"That's horrible," Yolei is deeply surprising from what she hear from him. "That's why you decided to quit hockey?"

"In the way, yes," he said to her in confirm statement when he take a silp from his drink.

"And your title for your marshal art, as in belt of your title?" Kari ask him and explain to him. "You see, a friend of mine was an excellent marshal art skill like a professional stand-off like he won so many championship, including some of his rival."

"You don't say," Tanjrio is taking another slip from his drink. "I'd like to see him, is he still in your school?"

"No," Davis correctly to him. "He's go another school, for higher education class for his amazing work that he can calculate in millisecond with his genius thought."

"You don't say," again he said it out to him.

"So what is your colour on your Obi and what is your basic study you good at it?" Yolei ask him with secretly smirk at him when he said to her and the DigiDestineds.

"Oh," he laugh softly. "I got black belt on Wado-ryu, brown belt on Shotokan, blue belt on Jujutsu and blue belt in Judo," he explain when the DigiDestineds are jaw dropping from what they heard from him that he mastering four basic different marshal, when confusion take place on him. "Is there something wrong from what I'd spoken to you offend."

"No," all the clamour out to each other knowing Tanjrio is an excellent pro marshal art, better that Ken, former emperor of the Digital World when all of them nervous laugh out while Tanjrio remain calm with a friendly smile to him, when the DigiDestineds said randomly which Tanjrio can barely understand what he's saying when he halt them when he said to him.

"Look," he said calmly to them, "I understand you wanted some question. Question that need to answer that you never heard about it. And yet, you asking so many question that stuff you didn't know. So please, I would like to finish my lunch and yet we can discuss this another time in our lunch period, or better yet right after school. Is that better to you?" he look at them when he rise his one eyebrow up, by giving them a look.

"Sound alright to me," Yolei is humble accepting to him, knowing she want tons answering from Tanjrio statement.

"Well, I don't mind talk about it another time," TK agree with him. "Although, I could see your apartment some another time. If that alright to you?"

"Depending on what it is, so that we could hang out one or two that I don't mind," he replied to him, knowing that he would 'love' to get use to him.

"That's goes for me too," Kari said to him as well. "Knowing I can see your apartment, along with your marshal art trophies."

"I don't mind to come around your place to see it," Yolei adds on as well.

"And me too," Davis thirdly add on to him. "Of by the way, is that all right to bring more friend to come around?" Davis ask him.

"Sure," he happily accept to him. "But not too much, okay?"

"Sure," he happily agree with him.

"Well," he rose up from his sit and got his food tray that he already finish his lunch, "I'll see you guys back in class while I'm at it."

"Sure thing," Davis and the others said it out in reunion when Tanjrio walk away from them. "Man, that guy is so cool."

"Yeah," Yolei agree with him. "Who know Toshi can mastering all four different marshal art, I bet that Ken and Tanjrio are becoming rival, knowing Ken is very good at Judo."

"I bet you are right," Kari agree with her, knowing she didn't sense the darkness that surrounded him and yet she agree that Ken could have a rival on his hand. "Mind you he seem quite kind gentle kid, like you TK."

"Well, yeah, I'd guess you are right for one thing," TK currently agree with her. "Anyway, I text my brother about this kids, so that we can get use to him."

"But he is a non-DigiDestineds," Yolei replied out to him. "Knowing he's non-chosen we like do. How are we going out without getting involve with our Digimon?"

"Don't worry," he said to her. "Our Digimon can spend some quality time our home so that we bothering with us."

"Yeah, last time when DemiVeemon almost cover my eyes that he thought it's just a game," Davis said to them when DemiVeemon almost cover his eyes about a week, when Davis told him off about playing game that he almost got himself an accident.

"Tell me about it," she face palm to herself when she remember what happened about a week ago when their Digimon are in hyper mode since what happened.

"Speaking what happen in the past," TK/Takeru quickly rose and carry his lunch tray. "I'd decided to check on Cody, so that we talk about on weekend schedule from what he's having. So catch you later."

"See you class, TK," Kari said to him, while TK continually walk away from them while Davis and the others continually their lunch they're having.

Once Takeru place a lunch tray on the self and heading toward a different direction to find Cody in different lunch canteen knowing this school got different canteen session, so that he can talk to him about weekend schedule for this weeks. Unknown to him and the DigiDestineds that the security camera is move slowly toward Takeru/TK and the other DigiDestineds that someone is spying on them to keep their motive and yet someone is getting personal keen interesting on the DigiDestineds motive, that someone is keeping an eye on them for personal hobbies.

* * *

 **Someone is keeping an eye on the DigiDestineds to make their personal hobbies? Sound like someone got motive on them as I speak. Yes, Davis and others were complete speechless that** **Tanjrio** **got marshal art ability from his after school club. And yet Yolei was speechless to see indential version of Takeru which she thought both of them are cousin, but it wasn't more like distance relevate from what Tanjrio said to her and the others.**

 **Anyway Tai and the others didn't close resmemble to Takeru's face when they learn new student when Takeru text message to his older brother Matt about except the face that's all that they decided to see what he's look like but, they're not sure Toshi is a DigiDestineds or Non-DigiDestineds from their personal proceed. And also Miki, former DigiDestineds which it is confirm Digimon Tri Loss that she's one of them including Daigo the others as well. Miki wanted to reunited with her partner when MegaDramon bravery sacrifice against the Dark Master. But she may or may not know that Takeru and Ken are not the only one who suffer the same when Takeru/TK witness the data of Angemon because of Devimon and Wormmon sacrifice for Ken's kindness because of his rage. So yeah all three got same emotion about what it like to lose very important to them. And also according to the WEBISTE in Digimon Tri that Miki is have somehow met a Myerstuos Man which we know it is Gennai or not, but according to the Website it was something to do King Drasil, that mean that Tai and the others are up against Yggdrasil, a God and 9000 Type Digimon in the Digital World if it is confirm from what Gennai said 'It is the will of Yggdrasil.' that part mean that Yggdrasil must somehow involve with the DigiDestineds.** **Whoever it the true enemy that manipulate on Miki must something to do with Yggdrasil or an old enemy have return once more, that it my theory on Digimon Tri and yet connect between Mieccomon and yet why would Alphamon against the youngest Royal Knight Jesmon. I believe that something happen between Alphamon or Jesmon that Jesmon was indeed connect to Homeostasis knowing JESMON stand for Jesuit or Jesus, but whatever happen between those two, that cause happening whatsoever when the truth revealed soon enough.**

 **Anyway the next story when Tai and the others are getting a shock from what they notices to Toshi and yet their Digimon met odd-looking Digimon they never seen before in their life. So stay tune for next Digimon story and also judging story, of you not sure read my profile so that you will learn what it mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon thank you**_

 _ **Also, sorry I took so, it has been like I don't months or something I can't remember how long it turn out to be, but I'm back to finish this chapter. Anyway enjoy this story that it come with a surprising event on them.**_

Chapter 3: Meeting the Older DigiDestineds.

Gennai is trying to figure it out what is happening in the Digital World since the unexpected explosion that cause a massive mayhem in the Digital World that he couldn't figure out a clue knowing that something went wrong in the Digital World that he can't isolate or remained clue to know what's happened. He thought it was some kind of Digimon, but which one has he know about it knowing it's hard to figure it out to know which one is it. He thought it was an old enemy who have returned once more such as Devimon, who's destroyed in File Island. Myotismon, the undead Digimon was killed three time in a row, but no it wasn't him who cause it. MetalEtemon, no, he have no power for world conquering, only the love of music. The Dark Master? Possible, but no fragment and any of them return to the Digital World once Piedmon seal by MagnaAngemon, Heaven Gate/Gate of Destiny. But Apocalymon, no! That Digimon was permitted destroy and seal it forever. But, who could have done it? Knowing millions of Digimon will be data, until Gennai found a clue of it, until he found nothing at all.

He watch at the main computer at his home, moment ago, his place was complete ransack that someone have enter his house without even notice that someone is looking for someone that he haven't got a clue, but, that's impossible, no one can't enter his house, except the DigiDestineds, knowing they are the only one who can enter the house, unless . . . no! It's not Ken, knowing he's fully pledge DigiDestineds of Kindness that his reign of his empire is destroyed for good. But who could have done this, without his supervision? Either way, something have terribly wrong in the Digital World, knowing the peace can never hold on much longer.

Gennai look at his main computer, knowing he's install many surveillance cameras in every corner in the Digital World, knowing he is an agent in the Digital World, knowing he watch everything including the Digital World. Spying wasn't his personal hobby, but he did to be observe and watch to know what happen in the Digital World. He look at so many surveillances and seeing everything is in well orders, until he notice something went wrong that he notices that four surveillance cameras are not working. He guess that someone who sabotage or disconnected. Either way, it's still a mystery to know what happen.

A moan frustration take place on Gennai, that his entail knowledge is breaking lose, knowing his mind is on a rampage, that he can't figure it out.

"I'd trace so many fragment of remaining in the Digital World and yet still nothing. What kind of madness that lurking into the Digital World, that I didn't know about it? Something is not right, from what I'd notice, and everything seem to be afraid."

He remember from his friend Dinohyumon, when he said to him before he data when he spoke to him. 'The power of-' and until that last sentence could led to virtual clue to know what happen in the Digital World, as the words is keep spreading in the Digital World.

"What my friend say about it, must be a link to know what happen in the Digital World," Gennai make a suggestion theory. "But, my surveillance cameras is not working, only four were broken or taken apart, knowing someone who doesn't want to take picture of my camera. Sound like, there is new Digimon have finally show up, but which one? Seven Demon Lord? No! Daemon was seal into the Dark Ocean without his leader, Lucemon. GranDracmon? No, he is the authority of the Seven Demon Lord, knowing he can't use that. Unless . . . no that Digimon was destroyed long ago, knowing that Digimon was menacing problem. But still," he keep guessing, "I need to know what happen in the Digital World," he turn his back and see his place was mess that many books and papers are scatter on the floor. "After I'm done cleaning, knowing this place was mess, I like someone is having a massive party. But, it just a break in. But still, this madness, who could have done this? No Digimon have no massive firepower can destroy entire forest. Unless," he guess or theory from what he notice, "it was a distraction, and yet what could it after. I must out what's wrong so that I could contact to the DigiDestineds as request backup to stop a menacing Digimon. If only I got some time left, if only I could do it."

* * *

Later, back in the human world, Agumon and Gatomon are getting some relaxation since they're enjoy in the human world, knowing they decided to stay in the DigiDestineds home, knowing their home is their home, knowing so many human stuff is more fun from what they realised since the reunion take place on them. Agumon is resting on Tai's bed that he's resting and quite a heavy snorer like Tai. Both of them, are excellent official partner and their close friend like buddy.

As for Gatomon, Gatomon is decide to take a catnap, knowing every cats need their beauty sleep without getting disturb, except Agumon's snoring no less. Gatomon was resting outside, to get some sun bathing, knowing she love get some sun tan on her. Knowing today is a good day on Gatomon. Gatomon love spending sometime in the human world, knowing this home was perfect for her, but still she's still missing her home, the Digital World, knowing she love the sky, the grass and seeing many different Digimon are having some fun at the same time as well. But, she remember when her partner never come and end up working for Myotismon to find the 8th DigiDestineds, the Wielder of Light that Myotismon didn't know until he found out that Gatomon is 8th Child Digimon in the first place.

Now that vampire is staying dead in the Digital World and soon peace have restore once more without the darkness set foot in the Digital World. Once Gatmon is having nice relaxation and so is Agumon as well, while Tai and Kari's mom is doing the homework while her husband went to work. Tai and Kari are very happy to have a loving parents, knowing that Tai got excellent resemble of his father and Kari got slight resemble to her mother, knowing it's hard to miss and see clear resemble of them.

Once Gatomon is fast asleep while the sun is still shining when something block her views that ruining her perfect views like the time when she and Kari went to the seaside with his friends to get some sun bathing, since last year term in summer. Now someone is blocking the views.

"Agumon," Gatomon said to him in sleep talking, "you blocking my views, please move away while you can."

"Who said it was Agumon?"

When an unknown voice said to her and yet so familiar to her when Gatomon's eyes quickly woken up in full content when she look up and see Patamon when she look at it, knowing that voice is Patamon. Except the colour is look different to see black and pale white underneath belly with golden brim line that surround his wings and yet his eyes is not clear blue is now golden yellow eyes, knowing the difference on Patamon feature is really confuse. Gatomon find a bit odd on him, and yet the scent on Patamon is identical to TK's Patamon and yet they're look-like knowing scent is very identical to Patamon when Gatomon look on her was unbelievable from what she's notice.

"Hi, there," said another Patamon who greet to her. "Nice to meet you in general public."

"Patamon?" Gatomon is slightly confusing, that she thought it's just a dream.

"You got it," he correcting to him, knowing he got same Patamon voice and yet very identical to him when he giggle to her.

"Your data is almost same to our Patamon and yet I'd never seen that Patamon got different colour. It's must be very rare to see a different Patamon, except I know there is one Digimon who got different colour is Tsukaimon and yet I'd never seen a different colour before," Gatomon was slightly impressive to see a different colour on Patamon when a giggle come from a different Patamon.

"Wow, you sure full of surprising," he quickly admiring to her, knowing Gatomon is full of surprising. "Anyway, I'm glad so that I can finally met you."

"You expecting me?" Gatomon find it a little odd on this Patamon, knowing she never seen that Patamon before in her life.

"Of course," he replied to her. "Knowing we don't see eye-to-eye, knowing this is our first time to meet each other, knowing this place for us to meet us in public."

"So, you expecting me in general public to met us for the first time, knowing this is your first?" Gatomon rephrase to him, knowing she still very confusing about this odd Patamon when a giggle on him.

"You catch me by surprising," he said to her, when he smile at her as a friendly advisor.

"What do you want with me?" she ask him, nicely to him, knowing she never seen a different colour texture on Patamon.

"Nothing," he quickly said to her. "Just a friendly greeting that's all."

"Okay," she firmly said to him, knowing this doesn't make any sense at all. "What do want from me?"

"Hello," that's all he's going to say to him when a slight shock from Gatomon, knowing this doesn't make any sense at all.

"Hello?" She seem surprised from what he said. "What's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Nothing," he said to her. "Just say hello, that's all."

Until he decided to make heist by flapping his wings and make away from Gatomon. Leaving Gatomon very confusing to know why a different colour Patamon say 'hello' would said to her in general matter. Gatomon is not sure why that Patamon is giving out a greeting message. Whatever is it, it's something personal that she have no idea what that Patamon said. It's a mystery.

"Wait," she quickly call out to him. "Who are you?"

Until it's too late that this Patamon is already make speed without getting attention and the question remaining on her. Who is that Patamon?

* * *

Back at Odaiba school when the school bell is ringing that's mean, the lesson is now over so that many students are returning home for some relaxation from their hard work in lesson to understand lots of questions and answer in values lesson. Thankfully that some student fell asleep during their lesson period when their teacher yell out to them from those who are sleep or at least direction from their minor conclusion from what they have saw during their lesson period. Some students got their exam in two months' time when some student moan out to each other that some students hate exam so that they're going to have lots revision from their studies and understand their previous question from their lesson they're had, knowing their exam is math exam.

At the main entrance, a 15 years old boy, who's waiting outside with blue hair, blue eyes, pale colour on him and wearing a different school uniform unlike Davis and the others except Cody. His name is Ken, Ken Ichijouri, former Digimon Emperor in the Digital World with his cruel ambition with his spreading hate that driven inside from him. But he is no longer an emperor anymore, no. He's now a fully pledge DigiDestineds. The DigiDestineds of Kindness and Davis' DNA partner. Ken, have made so many mistake from his past knowing he course many trouble in the Digital World to begin his empire by using the Dark Ring to control them along with the Control Spiral as a block tower so that none of them will never Digivolve/Shinka into their level, except by playing with them as toy. Ken did cause in the Digital World, but that was long time ago. He's also Davis DNA partner, the first DNA partner when both Champion-level have somehow DNA Evolution since what happened in the Digital World, but both of them are the first pair DNA Evolution in the History. And also he made an official couple on his girlfriend, Yolei, knowing those two are excellent couple both of them got massive crush between those two.

He also wondering what's talking so long, knowing school just finish when he saw many students just got out from school. Knowing he's getting out of pressure on them, except his girlfriend, no less. He know that some student got school club to catch up on their homework schedule which it was unfortunately that some students have to stay in school for their developing catching up to do.

Once Ken is waiting for them when suddenly when a familiar voice come along and said to him.

"Ken!"

Ken look at his side and see Yolei is running toward him without stopping when she quickly hug in quick march when Ken is deeply surprising to see that Yolei is very, very happy to see him again since their split –up from their different direction, until fate have somehow reunited once more.

"Whoa, Yolei," Ken is deeply surprised on her girlfriend impression when he almost laugh. "You seem very surprise to see me again. And also what's taking you so long?"

"Sorry about that," she quickly apologise to him, when she quickly give him a kiss on the lip, knowing both of them were very close relationship. "We're got a major delay since what happen today is slightly taking little bit longer."

"What did you do this time?" Ken remember when Yolei set the fire alarm, few while ago.

Yolei is slightly disappoint on him when she moan out to him.

"Just kidding," Ken said, when he quickly kiss her on the lip. "I was wonder where Davis and the other went?"

"They're coming," she quickly said to him, knowing she's quite enjoy with the kissing on Ken's lip. "Anyway, Cody was just about to put on his shoes and Davis and the others are on their way shortly."

"That's a relief," Ken is very pleased to hear it from Yolei personal massager when a boy, Cody, who quickly come out in school.

"Ken," Ken look at Yolei and see the youngest of the second generation, Cody who quickly coming toward them.

"Cody," Ken exclaimed out from his surprising to see him again.

"Sorry, I took so long," he apologise to him when he stop at near in front of them.

"That's okay," he accept his apologise to him, knowing that some schools got different timetable and what time do all student finish, except college that they're finish at 4 in the afternoon. "What's about the others?"

"They're coming," Cody said to him, knowing that Cody is the youngest and Takeru/TK DNA partner since they're encountered with BlackWarGreymon rampage in the Digital World 3 year ago, imprisoned Daemon into the Dark Ocean and stopping MaloMyotismon, before peace have restore in the Digital World, knowing their no serial dangerous that's leaking in the Digital World.

"Speaking of coming," Yolei said to them. "Here they are," she point out that behind Cody and see Davis, Kari/Hikari and TK/Takeru who's walk out from their school and heading toward Ken and the others.

"Hey Ken," Dais is very pleased to see his DNA partner, knowing both of them were among the first to DNA with just Champion, beside Omegamon that Tai and Matt are the very first DNA evolution with two most powerful Mega-level to create the Second Ranks of the 13th Royal Knights since what happen in the Internet. "Boy, I'm glad to see you in person, knowing we're having a tough since we're having some blast wild weekend."

Ken softly giggle out to him. "You and me both," he agree with him knowing that both of them are DNA partners.

"Tell about it," Yolei have to agree with him knowing that some part are trying to forget from what happen since she and her friends are having some fun, wild, weekend that some part that she's trying to forget. "I shouldn't stay up all night, that I could get some rest, for a very long rest so that I can get some sleep," she whine like a drama queen, knowing she's wild love and sincerity.

"So do I," Davis totally agree with her, knowing he too would like to get some rest knowing he too is having a massive fun weekend with Taichi/Tai. When all of them giggle and laugh at the same time, knowing that Davis wanted to get some relaxation and playing his video that he adore so much.

While the DigiDestineds is giggle and laugh from Davis conclusion when Kari/Hikari look at her shoulder behind when she saw Tanjrio who's just coming out from school when she quickly call to him.

"Tanjrio," she call to him, when 'Tan' look at Kari and the others from his surprised from his direction and his distance. "Come here, quickly," she told him to come here, like a parenting hood when Tanjrio have no choice but to direct order to her when he approach toward the DigiDestineds.

"Ken, Cody," Kari said to him as announcement she speaks. "My, I present to you, Tanjrio Takai," when Tanjrio approach them when a stunning feature take on Ken and Cody from what they have saw.

"Whoa," Ken is completely surprise.

"Unreal," Cody said it out as well, when he look at Takeru/TK's face along with Tanjrio's face that both of them are similar resembles. "It's like facing a mirror from either one of you guys."

"I'd never knew that Takeru got a twin," Ken is complete dumbfounder.

"They're not twin," Yolei make the correction to him. "Their more distance relative, if you ask me."

"I guess so," Ken have admitted from what Yolei said, knowing he lose some word on him, knowing he could have sworn that Tanjro does look like Takeru/TK, knowing he have no idea that Takeru/TK got distance relative. But it's make sense from his public notice when he quickly clear his throat, when he greet. "Please to meet you, the name Ken, by the way."

"Tanjrio," he said to him, knowing he got resemble voice to compare on Takeru/TK. "Tanjrio Takai, at your service."

"Likewise," he said to him back.

"Please to meet you," Cody said to him. "Oh, my name is Cody, nice to meet you," he present to him with an open hand.

"It's also a pressure to meet to you," Tanjiro shake Cody's hand as a friendly greeting as well. "Listen, I know this meeting is way high, but, I'd have to get home, knowing I'd got some stuff to do for the time being."

"Ahh, come on," Davis is toying with him knowing he want to be friend with him. Knowing he is a non-DigiDestineds. "We're hardly get to know you. Beside we got hang about like going to the arcade game to kick some zombie."

"You and your zombie," Yolei said to him, knowing she was there to see that Davis love shooting some zombie with toy firing gun that he love so much that he couldn't resisted from his time being them. "Davis, that game is very," she almost shiver from what she saw, "creepy and yet very gruesome to see so many of them."

"I like that game," Davis said to her from his likeness about that game he addicted. "Knowing some game are pretty cool, but zombie game is what I like the best."

"Actually I don't like that game, to see so many blood and everything," TK/Takeru admitted to him. "That game is making feel sick."

"You and me both," Kari agree with him, including Cody when he nod his head from his confirm statement.

"What?" Davis complain to them. "It's a good job. I look at the website that this zombie is the most excellent gaming from their reviewing statement."

"Actually that reviewing was wrote from their opinion and see what's this game is all right," Tanjrio clarified to him from what Davis suggestion when the look at him. "The game they like is about the effort and the value from what they saw to attraction from what they likeness, knowing they can't resisted. The judge will give their opinion notice and see that quality of the pixel animation to see their definition to know when it wroth it or not wroth depending on the company. That's way, if they like so much, they decided to release in front of the public standing"

"Whoa," Ken seem very surprised from what Tanjrio said. "You never told me that Tanjrio got excellent knowledgeable about public review process."

"And there more's that Tanjrio got excellent marshal art ability," Yolei add on and said to her boyfriend. "That's he got so many belts, just like you, Ken," she softly chuckle out.

"You kidding me?" Ken seem very surprised and outstanding from what Yolei said to him.

"It's no joke," Davis describe to him. "After we had our lunch, some bully want him to do his homework for him as a personal when was I about to approach when all but suddenly that he manage to knock them out in highly self-defence before the teacher come along and he explain to him what happen to a teacher about those bully for doing their personal busying, so the teacher send those bully to the detention hall in after school period."

"Unreal," Ken is now totally surprise that Tanjrio is now a pro of martial art like Kung-Fu that he's very good at it, knowing he got better education and excellent marks from his class and the rest of his school.

"Look like you two could be rival for now, huh?" Yolei smile out to him, knowing that both boys got excellent self-defence.

"Well rival is such hard to find," Ken replied to her on Yolei opinion. "Knowing that all rival can be more jealous from those people whose better than anyone. Beside I don't know why if I had a rival."

"Come on, Ken," Davis complain to him. "Remember when you were . . . something else for a change," he carefully to him, knowing that Ken is a former Digimon Emperor when he said to him. "That you are have a grudge on me, at the football game match, knowing I'd wanted to win that battle that you got very angry on that day."

"What?" Ken is little bit confusing, until he get it from what Davis said to him, knowing that Tanjiro is a non-DigiDestineds, so that he can play along with Davis' advice. "Oh yes, I do remember that I was very angry, on that time being that my team and I were the best player in my school before I'd lose to you in the football match."

"When was that?" Tan said to him and asking him.

"About 3 years ago," Ken quickly replied to him. "It was 2002 at 16th September when the football match was started when I'd up against the Odaiba middle school, the match was going under the way, knowing that Davis have Ken making a side road when he accidently hurt my lower leg, right near toward my ankles."

"That's foul play," Tanjiro said to him. "Knowing it is against the rule about tackling a player well get a strictly red card."

"Well, most of them exactly," Davis said to him by giving him a nervous laugh that he try to forget that part when he using his index finger to rub his cheek without getting avoid his guilt since what happened 3 years ago in the years 2002.

"Well, it nice to meet you for the time being," Tanjiro from his apologise statement. "I'm sorry, I wish I'd could stay put. But, I have to get home for time being."

"Ah," Davis whine at him, "I wish we can know each other so that me and you are going to the arcade machine shoot those zombie!"

"You and your zombie," Yolei whine out to him, from Davis addicted game high advance when she's almost shout at him.

"Do they do that all time?" Tanjiro ask his classmate, Hikari/Kari and Takeru/TK, knowing that Davis and Yolei are nothing more than bubbler mouth.

"Pretty much," Kari/Hikari said to him that her voice is slight nervous. "Knowing both of them are pretty rivalry."

"I see," Tanjrio finally understand the meaning on those two that Davis and Yolei. "Anyway, I'd best be going. I hope I can see you guys again tomorrow, so see you," he walk away from the DigiDestineds.

All DigiDestineds said 'bye,' in reunion, knowing they'll see him tomorrow morning, afternoon and hoping they'll catching up with him, knowing he is a non-DigiDestineds for the first time to see a non-chosen DigiDestineds, but still he is very friendly like Takeru/TK for the time being when Davis and the others saw Tanjrio is heading toward a different direction.

"Well, I had to admit that he is kind of cute, sweet and excellent well manor, don't you agree?" Yolei describe and exam on the new student today, knowing that Tanjrio is an excellent kid."

"Well, I'd have to admitted, knowing that Tanjrio is a great kid," Davis roughly agree with her. "But still, he's a non-DigiDestineds, surely he'll react to see our Digimon for the time being."

"Come on Davis," Yolei reminded to him about what happen 3 years. "Everyone round the world knows we're DigiDestineds since the government made us an official protector, but still, it's time take to resort them, knowing they'll make the agreement that if they're decided to make them an official peace offering, which it's haven't been confirm."

"She does have a point," Ken agree with her. "Besides, if Tanjrio known we're DigiDestineds, I'm sure that he'll make friend to them, knowing that Agumon and the others would love to meet him."

"I'm sure he will," TK happily agree with him, knowing that Tanjrio will met Patamon, with a humble smile to them, while the second DigiDestineds are still having their conversation. Unknown to them, that someone is under a watchful eye to them at the other side of the building. A shadowy person with glowing red, staring at them.

* * *

Kari/Hikari is already at home when she quickly out it. "I'm home," she called out to her mother knowing her father is still at work and due arrive back at roughly 10 or 11 o'clock at night, depending on his work schedule.

"Glad, I see you dear," her mother was very happy to see her daughter coming back from school. Kari place her shoes into the shoes cabinet and replace with slippers when Gatomon quickly approach her.

"Kari/Hikari!" she cried out to her, knowing that Gatomon is a champion-level but act like a rookie Digimon, when both of them receive a hug.

"You worry to see me?" Kari ask him when a nod sideway from Gatomon/Tailmon face.

"I'm just you okay, that's all," Gatomon respond to her, knowing that Gatomon is Kari's partner, knowing she's once working for Myotismon on her time until her confession that she's want her during with her allies with Wizardmon before he make an ultimate sacrifice to protect her and Gatomon before she reach her Ultimate-level, to defeat that monster vampire since what in 1999.

"That's good to hear," she smile upon her with small giggle to her, when both of them heading toward the living room and see her brother, Tai is sitting down a couch in lazy position, watching TV without even notice that her sister is return to school. "Look at you," she admiring on her older brother. "Same old Tai, watching TV without even notice that his own sister is return from school."

"Huh?" a shock coming from Tai when he look up and see his only sibling Kari is return from school, without even notice on her. "Oh, hi, sis," he said to her. "I didn't see come in."

"Same old Tai," Kari admire him knowing is Tai is Tai, knowing he's quite a suborn as always.

"Anyway, how is school doing?" Tai ask her, when he quickly got up from his laziness side.

"Same old, same old," she replied to him. "We also got a new student in out today."

"I know," Tai quickly said it out to her, when a slight confusion take place. "Matt got a text on his brother's about this new student who coming to your school."

"I see," she's not comfortable from what Tai said and yet she's going to remind on TK for the time being, maybe tomorrow event at school. "Anyway, I thought you got football practice today, so why did you come home exactly?"

"It's got cancelled," he replied to her. "The coach is highly under develop, that I'm sure what it mean so they're decided a week after, until he got better for his public appearance."

"Typical," said Kari. Knowing she was quite enjoy to see Tai school mate in football class.

"Anyway this student name Tanjiro, was it? I know he got silver hair and blue eyes right?" Tai ask her.

"You could say that," Kari replied to him. "Knowing he's a good kid, and yet he does have excellent knowledge to make more understand to us from that he said."

"Look like that Izzy may got a rival, huh." Tai gesture and his own theory that Izzy will get his own rival.

"And Ken," Kari adds on. "Ken was deeply surprised and like his personal theory from what he spoken about it."

"Speaking about his personal appearance," Gatomon quickly interrupted to them when the Wielder of Courage and Light look at her that Kari hold her like suffer animal toy she's held on to. "I saw Patamon today, when he disturb my personal beauty sleep."

"I thought that Patamon was stay at Takeru/TK's place?" Kari is little bit surprise that Patamon was supposed to stay at TK's apartment with his mum.

"No, it's a different Patamon," Gatomon clarified to her from what she misspoken.

"A different Patamon?" Kari is now shock surprise that she thought that Patamon was supposed to be brown.

"What colour is that Patamon?" Tai asking her, knowing he too have no idea there another Patamon got different colour.

"Well, I thought there's another Patamon who's got different colour name Tsukaimon," Gatomon/Tailmon explain and replied to them. "Instead this Patamon got almost and very identical to our Patamon data that this fur is black and white with golden thin line on his wings. And yet he said to me as a personal greeting."

"What kind of greeting?" Kari ask to know about this Patamon's greeting.

"Hello," Gatomon replied as a personal massager to different Patamon when a surprise take on Tai/Taichi and Kari/Hikari. "That's all he said to me before he make his move without telling me to know why he said hello to me without knowing."

"Could this Patamon is threat to you?" Tai is just asking her knowing he'd believe that Patamon is just a threat.

"I don't know," she confess to him. "All I'm getting that this Patamon just send me a massage said 'hello,' and that's all."

"Well, if that Patamon did show, maybe Agumon give him a Pepper Breath one or two as a remainder to him," Tai said to them as precaution so that this unknown Patamon will give him a friendly fire to him.

"Oh Tai," Kari complain to him with a smile, knowing that her brother is quite stupid and quite suborn for time being knowing he's Tai, the leader of the DigiDestineds of Courage since he was chosen, except they didn't met the Original DigiDestineds, the Five Chosen Harmonious Ones.

* * *

At the Original DigiDestineds School, Odaiba High School when the sun is slowly goes down after many student went home or doing some other business they wanted to do. At one of the personal office, one teacher/tutor who is in that officer, finishing write his statue report as reminder so that in the future he got teacher training to understand the develop on students as a future reminder to himself. He got short greenish black hair, brown eyes, fair colour and wear beige shirt with light blue star at the centre of his crest with brown short, with pink slippers with white soles. His coat is white when his sleeves rolled toward his elbows, knowing he is a teacher. His name is Daigo, Daigo Nishijima, the leader and one of the Original DigiDestineds of the Chosen Harmonious since after they defeated the Dark Masters, until he learn that all four of them have return once more for not knowing he did know that all four of them have return so soon from what he noticed long ago. His partner is Bearmon, before his partner reach his Mega-level one of the four most powerful Digimon of the Gods, Baihumon of the West so that his team have decided team and got their new life to take off.

Daigo is still enjoy being teacher, but his job is too watch over the DigiDestineds for the time as part of his job, knowing the sake of the Original need to keep an eyes on new beginner, knowing that Daigo and his team have seen everything for the time before they didn't know about Digimon invasion since what happen in 1999 and 3 years ago as well. But still he's wondering to know could the peace is still at-hold since what happen 3 years ago when he witness MaloMyotismon was destroyed and spread in darkness. But thanks to the DigiDestineds across the world, they'd manage to stop him.

Once Daigo is almost finish his report status before he hit out to see his friend who's working at the same company so that they'll keep an eye on the DigiDestineds.

"There," he finish his report statement. "Another perfect recorded comment and few notes as well. But still, the DigiDestineds need to be careful knowing the peace have restore in the Digital World was good as new, but I'm not sure the peace will not stay for now," he said to himself, about his concern on the DigiDestineds victory. "But first, I'll make a quick call to her to see how she's doing."

Just before he's about to make a call, when his mobile phone is ringing when he pick out from his lab coat pocket in dim dark silver and excellent clean screen on it and see unknown call with unknown number that he's not familiar with it. Daigo believe that some people is making a mistake by accidently, knowing some people are not good at mobile phone. Once he press it and place his ear and he said.

"Hello?"

Until a respond voice comes along.

" _Daigo Nishijima,"_ said an unknown voice in less deep, _"one of the original DigiDestineds you were chosen long ago. At least I can finally talk to you,"_ a shock coming toward him, knowing his secret is classified, knowing he and the other knows that they were the original DigiDestineds.

"Who are you?" he demand to this mystery caller as a demanding tone. "How did you get my number?"

An unknown voice is making a tutting noise from the mobile. " _Such a rude manor you got Daigo. That is not very nice on your call,"_ voice replied to him. " _I'd understand you making a watchful on the DigiDestineds, knowing you been to the Digital World, long ago. So that make you the first or there more of them before those of them come along to the Digital World as the following step."_

"How did you know that I'm watching them?" Daigo is still demanding to this mystery caller, knowing his job is too watchful over the DigiDestineds.

" _I had my reason,"_ it respond to him. _"I'd just wonder to know what happen to your partner, Bearmon was it."_

Until a shock taken place on Daigo. Normally that voice is speaking a truth that his partner was indeed Bearmon since he arrive at the Digital World long before he met Maiko and the others, along with their partners before they're met the Dark Master when their partner Digivolve into their Mega-form, the Sovereigns. If he remember correctly that Bearmon, Mega-form is Baihumon before the other went back to the Digital World so that their partner is making a watchful eye on to the Digital World. Until he never heard what happen to his partner for the time being.

" _Did I make you spoke to know what happen to your partner?"_ a laugh come along toward the mobile by mocking him. _"Well, your partner was somehow seal long ago when two kids after instant happen long ago when Ken have somehow seal them with his creation to seal them once more, until one of them have finally re-seal it's imprison. Did you check on his progress to see what happen in the Digital World, hmm, Daigo?"_

Now Daigo is now, very, very shock that his partner was seal that he have no idea that his partner was seal forever by one of the kids have somehow seal it. He believe it the wielder of Kindness was somehow involve to his partner, Baihumon, the West Guardian. He thought it was mistaken, until it was no joke at all that his partner is seal, and yet one of them have return by re-seal it prison.

" _Oh dear,"_ it tease with him. _"Did I make you afraid by anything?"_ it mocking him. _"What kind of leadership from what you did know about your partner was seal? Such a shame from what I said to you. How sad you are and how sad to lose your friend was seal. You are such a fool for not seeing what happen in the Digital World."_

"How did you know so much information about my partner?" Daigo continually demand to it.

" _Still want my answering do you?"_ a respond to him. _"Maybe I can tell you or not telling you so that I can reveal my spoiler event do you."_

"Why did you contract to me?" this time he asking some question.

" _To let you know that your 'partner' is almost finish her project she's fully establish so that she can use it and reunited with her beloved partner, Tapirmon once more,"_ it replied to him, when Daigo was now shock that he thought that project was wipe clean, knowing he was there at the same college with his friend Maki is still develop a project, but thankfully she'd decided. Now he learn that she's lied and now she's still re-continually her project.

He bang his hand onto the table, knowing he can't believe his own eyes that Maki is still working once more, knowing both of them are agents to work undercover to keep a watchful eye on the DigiDestineds for the time being. But for now, that Maki is still worry on her partner, of course he's understand about losing a partner, but he have no idea that two DigiDestineds did lose a partners and later they're reborn into a DigiEgg.

" _I'll leave you to do,"_ a voice said to him. _"Hoping that your so-called 'girlfriend' or 'wife' got some unfinished business. See you, Leader of the Harmonious One of the West of the Original DigiDestineds."_

Until he heard a phone switch off or put it down, when Daigo look at the phone number and see an unknown number. But still he need to talk to Maki about her re-develop project she's working so long after she accept him to be her 'partner' and then he'll make a trace on that call, so that he need better answer to know what he or she know about his partner, Bearmon. He's life time friend and his trusted companion he have had since he was child and yet he'll make an eye on the DigiDestineds that he believe his friend is in great danger.

* * *

On the next day and it's Tuesday, and it is the same routine on the students just they can't get enough on the same lecture, knowing they're going to keep it to themselves for the time being, knowing some student can't hold amount of sheer pressure. The older DigiDestineds are still attending to their school as usual with their lesson schedule, that most of them got same class, some of them were in different class depend on their timetable course they will do today.

The younger and the two of the original DigiDestineds are still in the same school, except Ken who's attending at the other school from his higher educational. They're still at the same class and their same lecture from what they're having today. Tanjrio have also arrive in their same school and same class with Davis, Hikari/Kari and TK/Takeru knowing he's just arrive at the same day since yesterday. Many students look at the clear resemble of Takeru/TK and Tanjrio knowing they're thought that they could be twin, but it turn there distance relative which they'll get use of it for the time being. Davis, TK/Takeru and Tanjrio have got sport to do and yet Tanjrio is very good at basketball, not even Davis and the other can't withstand against him except Takeru/TK who can outrank against him and both of them are top of the leader board to see that both of them got excellent basketball skills like a pro. Davis is over speechless to see that Tanjrio got some equal skills even the coach was little surprise to see that Tanjrio got some new comeback. Maybe one of the day that they will win another basketball match so that both of them will win this year so that both of them are they're secret weapons, well, TK/Takeru was however their secret weapons, but of them are their best secret weapons.

Once they're done their sport session. Later it lunch when the DigiDestineds are talking about stuff and something more when Tanjrio is kindly said to them, when they agree to have him, knowing they're believe he is non-DigiDestineds and also he's making a good friend to them. Once the school is done for good thing. Ken, as always waiting outside to them, including his official girlfriend, knowing both of them are excellent couple to them.

Davis and the others have come out from their school and see Ken is waiting for them, and perfect timing as well. When Tanjiro is alright come out from school when Davis quickly call out to him.

"Tanjrio," he said to them, when he look at his behind detraction and see Davis is giving him a wave with a happy laughing smile to him.

Tanjrio and see that they're want him to get closer by the minutes when he have no choice but to accept to come forward when he approach them, knowing he make good friends to him. "Hey guys, what's up?" he ask them.

"We're just wonder that if you are available for this week," Davis recommend to him. "You know this Saturday so that we can hang round from time-to-time to get use to you that's all. So are you free for this week event?"

Tanjrio is slightly surprise from what Davis said that he wanted him to go out, and live and enjoy with them when he blink his eyes when Yolei quickly said to him without getting a confusing statement.

"What my friend was actually," she rephrasing to him, when she quickly nervously laugh out, "that we wanted you to invite you for this weekend so that we can get use of them for the time. I know we're just met since yesterday. So we're decided to want you to come with us, that's if, if you are available for that moment."

Tanjrio look at them, knowing he saw friendly to them, knowing they want him, when he have no choice but to say in front of them.

"Sure, I'm available for this weekend," he accept to them with a same feature impression like Takeru. "What time?"

"We're haven't figure out the time for this weekend?" Yolei confess when she rubbing her hair with a nervous giggle. "But not worry, we'll let you know what time we shall be there."

"Sound good enough," he accept her words, so that he could have some fun. "Anyway, I'd best to make move so that we can meet up again for the time being."

"Sure thing," Yolei gladly accepted when the DigiDestineds watch him leave. "We're tell you later to let you know what time so that we can go out together."

"Roger that," he quickly acknowledge to her in almost yell out voice from his walk distance when the DigiDestineds once Tanjrio is continually walk away from them.

"You sure that Tanjrio will met Tai and the other?" Cody is highly wonder knowing that Tanjrio got clear resemble of TK/Takeru since they first met him since yesterday term.

"Well, they will be shock and surprise to see a mirror image," Kari replied to him.

"I'd bet Matt will be shock to see this," TK add on. "Knowing my brother is pretty clueless from what he seem since I'd text him."

"Did he ask you about the person look-like?" Yolei ask him.

"Not really," he replied out to her. "I'm sure he'll figure it out once in a while."

"Oh yeah," Kari clearly remember that she's almost forgotten when she's about to them since what happen when the others DigiDestineds look at her. "I'd almost to tell you."

"What do you mean, Kari/Hikari?" Yolei concern on her DNA partner knowing they are the second, well, third DNA DigiDestineds to DNA with their champion-level to merge into one Ultimate-level Digimon since what happen about the shroud of darkness with Ken long ago.

"Well, yesterday when I got back home," she explain to them. "When Gatomon said to me that she met Patamon."

"But Patamon was at my place when I told him to never go out until I'd come back," said TK knowing his Patamon was at his apartment for his stranded recorded.

"That's was I thought," Kari quite agree with him. "Until she told me that this Patamon got different colour."

"A different colour of Patamon?" Cody seem surprise that he thought Patamon got brown fur. "I thought Patamon got brown fur?"

"Actually there two type of Patamon who got different colour," Ken clarified to Cody. "I know that one of them is Tsukaimon, nasty little Digimon who cause nothing but trouble since I read about him. Trust me that Digimon is a Rookie-level but a little mischief and also quite friendly. Was that the Digimon Gatomon talk about it?"

"Actually she said that this Patamon got different colour in black and white with gold thin line on him from what she said to me and Tai," Kari misspoken to Ken about that different Patamon in different colour.

"A different Patamon in different colour," Davis sound impress and also quite outstanding from what he learn today. "It does sound very rare to see different colour. I wonder there is a different colour on Veemon like red or gold. Now that is classical rare to see it!"

"Maybe we can ask Izzy about it," Cody make a suggestion to them. "So that we can find this odd-colour Patamon, so that if that Patamon is friendly or non-friendly, so that we can return to him in the Digital World."

"Good idea," Yolei agree with him, knowing Izzy is the wielder of Knowledge who got excellent skill like Albert Einstein or Steven Hawking. "Knowing he can sort out thing a bit to find more about this odd-Patamon colour and yet we're might return to the Digital World to check thing up a bit so that we can have so some in the Digital World."

"Agree," all of them clamour out as an agreement, so that they can go to the Digital World to check everything is well secure as long there no troubling in the Digital World as usual.

* * *

Gennai is trying to figure out what cause of it in the Digital World. Ever since his apartment was ransacking that someone is looking for someone that he can't place his finger to know what happen. Knowing Gennai is young Gennai since what happen years old at his lab when Piedmon have got what they needed to destroy the Chests so that the future DigiDestineds will needed against strongest opponent to allow peace and well secure He's spend day after day to know what happen since the unexpected explosion cause massive mayhem in the Digital World.

He try to re-establish to know what happen to the other camera that he instore it about over years so that he can keep an eyes on things. He's growing impatience and growing frustration to know what happen when he yell out when he bang his fist onto the control panel.

"I'd spend almost a day in the Digital World, well, years actually," he said to himself. "I don't know what happen in the Digital World that I can't find out to know who cause it and yet no clues to know what happen," he moan frustration from what happen today. "I could contact to the DigiDestineds so that they will deal with it and yet someone have block my connection."

He did try to contact to the DigiDestineds, but no luck that something happen to his connection that someone have block it. Of course that Datamon was nasty computer hacker, but Datamon wouldn't do such thing, except download it at the same being. But no Digimon have no clue to know the where about on Gennai's location except the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partner.

"Whoever done this, must be personal vengeance of nemesis," he continually said to himself. "Unless there is another threat have unleashed today. Maybe I could," he quickly press down the control type button to find the corrupt in the Digital World to look at the time sequence. "Hmm, judging on the time it was started long before I'd arrive. I did contract to my counterparts and yet none of them haven't respond to my message. Something is defiantly not right."

Knowing that his counterparts across the earth, when one of them haven't respond his message about Emergency Delta, but none of them haven't report since the unexpected explosion in the Digital World that something happen to them that he figure what's going on. Until he found the solution when he look at one image was burr retrace from his step and see something that he can't verified to know what happen image it is when he highlight that image from that burr influence until a shock come along.

"Oh no," he know that Digimon anywhere. "I thought one of them was gone and I have no idea he's back. That Digimon is bad new and getting hungrier by the minutes by making to threat with his guns. I'd must warn the DigiDestineds before it's too late."

* * *

Today it's Saturday and today it is the weekend since they're been all day since in school during their lecture in class and sometime working out door during their lesson at the time being since everything is well tactic well apart from some student got detention or getting well in trouble by yelling out at them with their loud mouth. But the principal told many teachers never shout out loud in front of the students during their teacher training. Thankfully that the principal give them a reminder to them, and the teacher give them. Until everything is well sorted for the time being, knowing many teacher across the world were expelled and lose their job because what they did to upset the students, including small children as well. That is a general warning to all teacher and tutor across the world.

Meanwhile the DigiDestineds are prepare their best weekend ever since what happen last time was a mad, wild weekend they're been though, knowing their quite enjoy it for the time being, some were trying to forget for the time being. But the day is today.

Yamato/Matt, the DigiDestineds of Friendship and first DNA evolution with Tai/Taichi since in 1999 against one Digimon who cause sabotage on the internet, thankfully it's all over for now since that Digimon have somehow return and nearly defeated Omegamon/Omnimon, knowing that Digimon wanted revenge before Imperialdramon Paladin Mode have finally stop it. Once he approach toward his brother apartment that further up toward Yolei and Cody apartment. He wearing black shirt, with dark cherry red jeans with grey and white trainers with small metal keychain that's firmly attach to his jean. Once he's heading to his brother apartment to make sure he's ready, until he saw someone who's outside the main flat who's waiting for someone, who's wearing dark acid green top with black smudge with some bold capital with smooth beige shots with blue with small yellow thunder on each side from his trainers with white socks and also wear dark commando green cap from what he look at him and he heading see from what he see that it's his brother Takeru/TK except that his hair is silver. Did he dye his hair, how come he never told him that he's going to dye his hair with telling? Knowing his face is Takeru, well, resemble from what he look at him when he approach with a smile.

"Hey, bro," Matt said to him, by place his arm wrap his 'brother' neck from his surprise. "So, where the other, Yolei and Cody? And yet, since when you dye your hair? What happen to your good looking blond hair, bro?"

"What are you talking about?" he's very confuse from what Matt/Yamato. Offensive he have no idea whatsoever from what he spoken about it.

"Cut the chit-chat, TK," Matt/Yamato is not playing game with him. "I'd want to know why did you dye your hair without let me know about it?" he try to squeeze to make him talk, before his 'brother,' make his face turn blue.

"What do you mean dye my hair?" again with the confusion. "This is my actual-" he's about to say to him, knowing this guy is making mistake.

"Don't play game, young man, cough it up," Matt/Yamato continually said to him, when Takeru/TK and the other, Yolei and Cody walks out from their apartment when they saw Matt is almost choking Tanjrio when they're exclaim out from their mouth.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Takeru/TK said to him by demanding him.

"Not now, TK," Matt replied to him, by quickly look at him from his side and continually look back at Takeru/TK. Until a shock come along from him and see his brother and his friends Yolei and Cody. His brother wear resemble get up from Tanjrio that he's wearing yellow with white smudge with black bold letter on him with olive green short with green with small white thunder on each side from his trainers with light green cap he's wearing. Yolei is white shirt with happy sunny face on with light blue trouser with grey and red sneakers she wearing today and also she's wear smooth rich cherry colour beret she also wear today and finally Cody is wearing pale yellow shirt with white line that's surround his lower shirt with brown jean with pale grey sole trainers he's wearing today.

Matt is now totally freak out that he thought his guy is his brother become one his resemble that he's practically sweating from his forehead when he quickly let him go from his freak out by soft yelp from what he seem before him.

"I'm so sorry about it," he quickly apologise to him. "I thought you just like my brother with slight resemble to him! I'm so sorry about all this."

Tanjrio was cough something up from his throat from Matt's tighter grip. "Easier from you to say it," his voice is now hoarse in less speak that he's almost lose his voice.

"Tanjrio," the other quickly rushing toward him to check he's all right.

"Are you alright"? Yolei ask him to make he's okay.

"I'm fine," he respond to her with hoarse voice like when he continually cough out from his mouth.

"What is your big idea to choke him?" Yolei demand to Matt by yelling at him. "He could almost lose his voice or better he could have died point easily."

"I'm said I was sorry," Matt replied to him, from his biggest mistake that he thought that guy is Takeru/TK. Instead it was mistaken person. "I thought he's slightly resemble to him, knowing his face is almost like Takeru/TK for the time being."

"Well, if you thought it was your brother?" Yolei continually yelling at him. "Why did you choke at him?" she continually demand to him.

"I thought he's dye his hair from what I look at him. Instead I made a mistake," he continually said to her.

"Well, some brother who didn't sport the different, except one of my brother, who also make few mistake as well," said Yolei. "Anyway, you better making him a full apologise or else I'll-"

"Yolei will stop for the moment, please?" Cody said to her, knowing he hate Yolei enthusiasm from her loud mouth that she continually said it and he always hate Yolei over reaction since she's always do that. "He did apologise to him for the time being. Besides, he did false mistake from what he saw today, knowing we got something to do, rather than yelling?"

"Fine," she finally give up her nonsense, knowing Cody does have a point for the time being time. When everything is well sorted and make a final glare at Matt, before he does something really this time.

"Listen, mate," Matt said to Tanjrio. "I was deeply sorry from what happen today that I thought you are my brother for some patricianly reason that I thought your hair is somehow dye without notice," he apologise to him. "I'm sorry."

A harassment breath comes along on Tanjrio that his voice is slowly regain himself. "None taken," he accept apologise to him. "And also, try not so choke me so tight while you have had a chance."

"I said I was sorry," Matt said to him. "And yet you does have my brother look-like knowing you got excellent slight resemble to him except you got silver hair and same eyes colour of my brother personally. I'm guess you are the new student from what my brother said to me, early on."

"You guess it," Tanjrio correctly to him. "The name is Tanjrio, Tanjrio Takai, but you can call me Tan for short."

"Yamato," Matt said to him. "But you can be Matt for the time being," he look at his brother, his own brother knowing he got one sibling. "How come you never told me that he got slight resemble of you, when I didn't notice about it?"

"I thought when you going to freak out to see clear sight resemble of you," TK explain to him. "Instead you almost choke him for time being."

"Next time, tell the photo so that I can see him what he look like is," Matt reminder to his little brother, so that he won't spotted the different in mere future.

"Um . . . sure," TK gladly accept Matt/Yamato's request when he almost sweat from his side cheek. "Anyway, I'm glad you met Tanjrio for the first time."

"So he's in your school, right?" Matt/Yamato ask him by raise his eyebrow high from his point of views when TK nod at him. "TK, can I have a word with you in privates?" he kindly ask his brother for the time being when he escort his brother without notice from them.

"What was that about?" Tanjrio ask them from his bitter confuse to know why the brother are having their privates conversation.

"Beat me," Yolei agree with him. "Knowing Matt always want to talk to his little brother for time being. Either way, Matt can be very over protective to his little brother for his public record."

As Tanjrio look at Yamato/Matt and his brother TK/Takeru are having their private's conversation, or better yet, what we're they talking about it? The answer he's not sure about it, once he's waiting of them.

". . . . Big idea to bring a non-DigiDestineds for our fun weekend activates?" Matt/Yamato solemn demand to him, knowing that Tanjrio is a non-DigiDestineds.

"Chill out Matt," TK said to him by clam him down. "He's very friendly to us, knowing he isn't a DigiDestineds for the time being. Beside, we need a non-DigiDestineds, rather them more DigiDestineds who wanted to be our side."

"I understand we wanted more friend," Matt firm agree with him. "But non-DigiDestineds?! What if he saw Agumon and the others for time being, so that he can call the police or better yet call a military, thinking we're crazy?"

"Matt," Takeru replied to him. "Many people across the world knows about Digimon are living existence from what we know about it since 1999 when we were young, well, I was young and you were in pre-teen."

"I guess you are right," said Matt.

"Besides, he's very good since we first met in school, well, beside you and Tai and the others," TK continually said to him. "Anywhere, we need to make move knowing the others are getting worried by the minutes."

"Fine," Matt have to agree with his little brother. "Don't say I'd warn you."

"Relax," TK/Takeru calmly said to him. "Everything is soon sort it," when both boys are heading toward Tanjrio and the others are waiting for them, so that they're begin their move so that Tai and the others are waiting for them.

Meanwhile, Tai and the others are underneath the bridge, knowing it is a place best to hide without spotted from any local person except the DigiDestineds. It is a perfect place so that they will begin their move for their wild weekend, well, unlike what happen last time when thing are not so going to plan that some DigiDestineds are trying to forget one or two thing since what happen will soon fade away form their recurrent nightmare they're been thought.

But, they're wondering what's Yolei and the others are taking so long since Matt was heading toward his little brother apartment to make they're heading. Tai is wearing his usually get up except his shirt is very different that he decided to wear light orange shirt with dark blue blobs smudge with crimson red jeans with white sneaker with flame emblem logo on his sneaker. Kari is wearing her long baby yellow long dress with pink sandals she's wearing today. Sora is also wear light cherry colour top with number 38 on it with dark blue shortest jean with orange white sneaker, knowing Sora is the DigiDestineds of Love and also quite a tomboy. Mimi, is also wearing a white top that lower toward her shoulder with few heart shape logo with single black high heel printout logo at the centre of her shirt with black vest underneath her shirt with light baby blue jeans with long boots that she's got it from America from her needs with a single star necklace that also got it from America and also wear her favourite hat that is a pink cowboy hats and finally two more DigiDestineds name Izzy/ Koushrio Izumi, the wielder of Knowledge who have short red hair, dark eye colour and light colour on him. He also wear button white shirt with long overall in dim rich blue colour with black sole trainer he's wearing and also another DigiDestineds who's older than Tai and Matt, the oldest of the DigiDestineds name Joe Kido, the DigiDestineds of Reliability. He have got dark blue hair and he is the only boy DigiDestineds who's wearing glasses. He's wearing pale baby grey top with light beige trouser with dark pale sole trainers with grey sock underneath his trainers.

They're waiting for the others, apart from Matt/Yamato who's getting his brother and the others as well. Knowing thing are way out of boundary.

"What's taking them so long?" Tai is getting impatience, knowing he want to do some fun stuff that he wanted to.

"Just give more than five minutes so that I can call them," Sora said to him.

"Yeah, I'd suppose," Tai have to agree with her, knowing that the others are taking their time to do.

"You don't suppose that the others are overslept?" Mimi is highly concern about it.

"Well, beside Tai and Davis who almost overslept for time being so that they're always late for school from their public record," Kari replied out her, knowing that Tai can sometime overslept.

"I heard that," Tai grudge heard his little sister when he heard something is coming toward them when he look at his left side and see Davis and Ken are rushing toward them.

"Sorry, we're late," Davis apologise to them when both boys approach them. Davis is wearing black and white stripe top with smooth blue sleeves jacket with dim olive green short with blue and white trainers with red sock underneath his trainers. Ken is also wearing pale dried red jumper-like top with blue-button shirt underneath his jumper-like with light grey jeans with black shoes he's wearing today. "I was barely overslept when my mother told me that Ken was outside of my apartment. Sorry I'd took so long."

"Well, at least you are not the last of them," Sora said to him. Knowing Davis is always the last on who's come along.

"Wait," Davis exclaimed out from what Sora said to him. "I'm not the last one? That mean the others are not coming?"

"Well, Matt is going to get them to sure they're ready," Tai said to him by explaining. "Knowing they're taking their time or waiting one by one knowing they're live in the same apartment."

"It may be that Yolei or TE have somehow overslept," Davis still not getting thing right on Takeru's nickname from his suggestion theory.

"That's TK," Kari/Hikari's clarified to him knowing Davis is never good his name probably since what happen in 2002 and so on. "Honestly, Davis? Don't you have call his name probably?"

"I find that name, well, nickname is very annoyed," said Davis, knowing he find that TK nickname is very annoyed for the time being.

"Well, I like that nickname," Kari declare an official that Takeru got a cool suitable nickname knowing she first met him when both of them were 8 years old since in 1999.

Ken on the other that he wanted to speak to Izzy, knowing that Izzy is the wielding of Knowledge and also he's only one who got out his laptop with him just in case. He's using got his own laptop in light cream yellow and white laptop when he was small, now his laptop have somehow change into cleanse silver when his foster parents give it to him years ago, knowing his old laptop is outdate since he got long ago, knowing Izzy is the brain of the groups.

"Excuse me, Izzy?" Ken ask him when Izzy look at him.

"Yes, Ken?" Izzy said to him by looking at him. "What is it?"

"Can you open the Digimon profile sheet that Kari and Tai did found something since few days ago," he quickly said to him, that allow Izzy a bit confuse when Izzy look at Tai and Kari.

"What did he mean actually?" Izzy is not sure what Ken on about, when Tai/Taichi and Kari/Hikari look at him when Kari explain to him the whole story what happen on Monday term to explain everything to hear everything to know about this welcome turnout from what Gatomon said to them.

"Whoa," Mimi is now surprise from what Tai and Kari said to him. "A different colour of Patamon?"

"That is unreal," Sora exclaimed out from what she have learn today. "I thought that Patamon got brown fur?"

"So am I," Izzy agree with her when he quickly type the description from what Tai and Kari said to him about describe the colour and what it look like. "Hmm," he look at his laptop by place his finger into his chin from his deep thought, "that interesting. According to my profile data log that this different colour was existence in the Digital World."

"But Gatomon/Tailmon did saw it," Kari explain to him, knowing Gatomon was there.

"Well, Gatomon/Tailmon did see a different colour of Patamon, knowing this Patamon was indeed very rare type of colour knowing this could be a very new discover to the Digital World," Izzy verified to them about this whole new discovery so that this odd-Patamon could digital discovery.

"Any idea why that Patamon wanted to speak to Gatomon for some reason?" Joe ask her by adjusting his glasses.

"The truth is that she's not sure why that Patamon said 'Hello,' for some reason," Kari admitted to him that she's haven't got a clue. "Knowing this Patamon could be threat to us all."

"It's possible," Sora tempt agree with her. "Knowing there haven't been disturb in the Digital World for some time, so that this odd-Patamon could be a new threat or making peace to us all."

"If it is," Izzy clarified from what he's speak. "Knowing this Patamon got new discovery or possible threat."

"What kind of threat?" a voice said to them, when the DigiDestineds were spook out when they turn their distance and see Yamato/Matt along with his brother TK/Takeru and his friends, Yolei and Cody and also they're brought someone with them, which they have no idea about it except Kari, Davis and Ken knows about it.

"There is a new kind of threat in the-" just before he said to them when Matt quickly cover his mouth from his surprise feature when he point out an uninvited guest who just an invited guest for today event when Izzy quickly get go from Matt/Yamato's hand. "What is wrong with you? I was about to say that-"

Until a surprised comes along when the older DigiDestineds saw a non-DigiDestineds and yet resemble take place on him and the others except Kari, and the other younger generations DigiDestineds, even Tai was surprise as well from what he's dreaming and yet seeing in a mirror.

"No way!" Tai exclaimed out from what he saw today.

"I'm seeing clear double resemble from him," as Sora look at this new kid who almost resemble, well, clear resemble to Takeru/TK except this kid got silver hair from what she look.

"Totally," Mimi agree with her.

"Unreal," Joe slightly adjust his glasses that he thought it was just a dream, when Izzy was speechless that he lose his word to see a clear resemble of TK/Takeru the DigiDestineds of Hope.

"Pinch me that I thought I was dreaming," Tai making an exclusive.

"Okay?" Kari gladly accept his wishful gift by pinch him on his arm when he whine out when he glare at his own sister. "What? You told me to pinch you that you thought it's just a dream. Then again it's not a dream."

"It's just a figure of speech," Tai said to her, when he rubbing arm. "Anyway, who is this kids?"

"Oh right," Davis said to them as announcement to them. "Gangs, meet Tanjrio Takai, he's goes by the name Tan for short."

"Hi, nice to meet you," even his voice is almost like Takeru/TK from their surprise except the second generation that they know about it.

"Oh so your Tanjrio," Tai was redeem surprise. "The name Taichi, but, please call me Tai for short," he announce to himself. "And this is Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi. Of course you Yamato, but he's goes by the name Matt for short."

"I'd never doubt to see resemble of Takeru/TK," Sora admire him. "When did you met him actually?"

"Since Monday," Yolei answer out to them. "I know we shouldn't told you from the beginning. And he's good at karate, marshal art and also very good sports."

"He's also very good at basketball," Takeru/TK add on to them. "Trust me if you ask to play or battle basketball, he's very good as equal to me."

"What about football?" Tai is wonder to know did Tanjrio is very good at football.

"Well, I did play against him in sport lesson when I'd saw him that he got some skill," Davis explain to them. "About 50-50 no less."

"Well, if he very good at football, if he is right for a beat down," Tai is looking forward to give him a match, a football match to see who is the better player than him, Davis and Tanjrio.

"I'm looking for to it," Tanjrio will keep his promise as a reminder to Taichi/Tai promise so that he would hold back.

"You should told us about resemble of his look like," Sora clarified to the second generations of the DigiDestineds about this before the surprise event take place on them. "Then again, he's quite resemble to your brother."

"Yeah, I kind of almost choke him that I thought it was my brother for time being," Matt said to her, knowing he making a mistake for the time being.

"Seriously Matt?" Sora remain to him. "You always never spotted the different, would you?"

"I did say sorry to him," Matt said to her that he did make fully apologise to him when Izzy the wilder of Knowledge said to them.

"Well, since you met the nice humble friend," Izzy is making temporally thought knowing that Tanjrio is a non-DigiDestineds for the time being from his exclusive. "Anyway, we sort continually another time for time being," he close down his laptop for time being.

"Alright," Mimi cheer out knowing she's very excited, knowing she adore Saturday and also fun weekend that she wanted to explore like shopping for example that she love to see what stuff to they have in the local. "It time for some fun weekend! So, any idea what fun weekend were do today?"

"Well there is a-" Davis was about to say when Yolei sort him out a bit.

"Oh no," she complained to him. "Not this game arcade that you wanted to go there. I know you wanted to go there. No, were agree on that matter."

"Thanks a lots, mum," he playing with her knowing that Yolei is nothing more than a bossy boot when he cross his arm together when the other soft laugh out on Davis' comedy joke.

"Anyway, there plenty of session so that we can choose for today," Tai said to them. "Beside we got whole morning and afternoon for our session. Now," he make a move on them, "shall we begin our weekend?"

"Okay," all DigiDestineds and one non-DigiDestineds said out as a reunion knowing they're going to find some and for the time in history they met a non-DigiDestineds knowing some children across the world who got their own Digimon with them when they begin their fun explore. Unknown to them that they're been watch that outside the underneath the bridge, an odd colour Patamon, the one Gatomon describe to them, only this time he's obverse them and watch their movement that the DigiDestineds didn't know they're been watch since the beginning of dawn.

* * *

 **Yeah this chapter is very, very long since I started it since I continually type down to know what happen next.**

 **Also that the DigiDestineds are now very, very surprise to see a resemble of Takeru, knowing that Tanjrio got equal resemble of Takeru/TK to him except silver hair and blue eyes. And this Patamon, the odd-colour Patamon is very different to compare on other Patamon and other Digimon which you know that name since I type it down on this story chapter. So yeah, Tanjiro is roughly getting use to the DigiDestineds. Also in this story there's no Mikeo and no Meicoomon so I decided to give them a very long holiday for their well rest. I love this character, she's a perfect choice in Digimon event.**

 **Also Digimon tri 5: Co-existence, I'd watch and I was very happy to see Seraphimon again for only short while before he encounter with Razielmon, Meicoomon Mega-level which it is confirm that mean is that Meicoomon can actually Digivolve into Angel Digimon and Razielmon will make the 4th Great Ange also known as the Celestial. Also Ophanimon Falldown Mode was only short period. And what kind of DIGIMON is that name it almost like mutation between Razielmon and Opahnimon Falldown Mode of course both of them are Ophanim and also Daigo partner has been revealed it's Bearmon. A perfect choice to him, not Liollmon, so does who did drawing him with that Digimon was incorrect that Bearmon was actually Daigo partner was confirm. Also Meicoomon origin was revealed, according to Hackmon she was born of a fragment of Apocalymon's data, that mean that Digimon is making a comeback whatever. Also the Dark Ocean is back in town back that mean is that Dargomon will make his appearance in Digimon Tri or Daemon as well. And finally what happen to Tai at the end of the series well, he's alive and well, knowing he will have a kid of his own. But I have to agree on Tai who is the true enemy an enemy was remain hidden for very long time. Also Meiccomon was indeed Libra the balance scale. And that mutant was indeed Libramon. And finally Alphamon was somehow appear in this event and stopping Jesmon when he finally spoken to use that move on Razielmon, of course that Alphamon stop him that Jesmon was working for Hemostatsis, but Alphamon could work for Yggdrasil and King Drasil have made an official. That mean is Dark Gennai King Drasil or something else like Daemon. Also Daigo was right, why they were choosen in the first place, that is the most hardest question of them all. Why did him and his friends were chosen before Tai and the others comes along. the answer will be in Digimon Tri 6, the final event.**

 **This Digimon is very good, but I want to see Angewomon Mega form, so which one Ophanimon or Magnadramon. I'll say Ophanimon, a perfect choice and excellent taste on Kari, knowing Ophanimon is the wield of Light. Hoping that Ophanimon will make that appearance, so finger cross on the next film. Speaking of the next film the next Digimon Tri was on summer 2018 and the cover is Omgeamon with the rest of the DigiDestineds and funny enough that skull could be that Wizardmon is making return. If is it, then Wizardmon is back in town and with mystic black feather.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while the a new threat have unleash in the Digital World. And also don't threat on my writing, look at my profile from what I'm telling you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

 **Hey guy, I'm back and yet I am alive, thank. And also it has been a years - well 2 years exactly. Okay, I haven't done this chapter for very long time since I was doing some more chapter for the past 2 years since 2017 when I was focus do to my chapter. But now, I'm back and yet this is going to be very interesting**.

Chapter 4: Trouble in the Digital World.

The DigiDestineds are deeply enjoy themselves along with a non-DigiDestineds name Tanjrio, which everyone call himself Tan for short and he's resemble to Takeru, who have same age, same eyes colour to Takeru/TK, well, except he got silver hair on him. Knowing those two are equal resemble on of the other, that's make the shock and deeply, including Matt/Yamato to see a resemble on him. But thankfully they're happy to see, their first non-DigiDestineds to have them on their side, knowing some children across the world who own Digimon and their Digivice since what happen against their old enemy who once destroyed since what happened in 1999 in August.

Davis is having a blast in a video arcade that he's going to get some higher score when he ask Tai/Taichi the leader of the DigiDestineds is going to have a fair battle at the video game. Tai/Taichi will never back down when he accept Davis' to begin their fight to play to see who is a better leadership than those two. Yolei is asking the girls to their own wild weekends, that something their always attract them: shopping and getting their makeover on them, knowing they couldn't resisted on them. Izzy on the other that he's going to work secretly without getting involve on the other that he's going to do some research from what Gatomon said to Hikari/Kari about that special Patamon with odd colour which they never seen before in their life, so Izzy is going to work on it without getting involve from nor Ken, that Ken got mere knowledge knowing he is the former Digimon Emperor since he used to control long ago before he pledge himself as one of the DigiDestineds as the wielder of Kindness.

While Matt and the others are enjoy their time that's Takeru/TK along with Tanjrio are in the basketball court that both of them got excellent skills on either one of them. Cody could support Takeru/TK knowing he is the best player in the team, but Tanjrio, boy, he got some skills like a pro that's equal to compare from his DNA partner that Tan got great skills. Yamato is slight jealous, well, mainly a little to see that Tanjrio got some better skills than his little brother, but still, he got impressive skill to see bitter on Takeru/TK. But he wonder he could play rock star guitar so that he borrow for him when the time, either that Tanjrio got amazing skills to see him playing basketball along with his little brother for the time being.

Ken on the others hand that he wants to know more about him since Yolei told him that he's very good at marshal art expert such as karate and much more Kung-fu he have. He was little bit surprise that Tanjrio is very good with those move since he's too is very good karate since he won so many black belt competition and won many trophies from his time, including his darker time as well as a former Digimon Emperor. But down, something is not right on him, knowing this kid, Tanjrio got good desperation, but deep down that's something is not right, not very right at all to find more about Tanjrio, if he got time for it. Joe on the other hand that he decide to read his own book to get some peace and quiet, but still he was little impressive, well shock impressive to see resemble on Takeru for a chance since that Tanjrio is however a non-DigiDestineds.

While, everyone is enjoy their moment of their freedom experience since its weekend since there is no school, well, some students from their school got some important homework, which it is an annoyed, despite from what they're teacher said to them during their class assessment. Izzy, the wielder of Knowledge he trying to do some more research, without getting involve with the other, hoping he'll find out any more clue to more about this odd-colour Patamon, so that this odd-colour could be a new discovery in the Digital World as a new beginning in the Digital World. Unknown to him and the other DigiDestineds and their non-DigiDestineds, that they been watchful for a long, long, time.

* * *

Daigo, one of the original DigiDestineds of the Harmonious One, that his partner Bearmon is now one of them to look after the Digital World since they defeated the Dark Master when he learn they're back, hoping that Daigo won't getting involve on of the others. But still, he's not sure what's just happen since he got an unknown phone call from that unknown who said to him about his 'wife' that her project is still ongoing which he thought that project was gone, delete since she study about the reboot program in college, knowing she's lost her partner since what happen long ago, knowing it's leave her scared forever since MegaDramon bravery sacrifice itself in the name of peace and freedom in the Digital World. But still, Daigo could have a word to her, knowing that project will lose their Digimon partner to erase to lose their important mind in existence. But still, he worried on the DigiDestineds, hoping that person will not harm to the DigiDestineds so he'll keep an eye to them. He did already approach in the park, to keep a watchful eyes on the teenagers and pre-teen as well. He's still wearing his teacher get-up, knowing his jobs is too find more about Digimon and their origin as well.

Later, long ago that he didn't know that one of them who's using a living host for such a long time, which he did learn that name that Daigo and Maki didn't know that Yukio Oikawa is using Myotsimon living host that his body, well that vampire is now much, much more that he's somehow Digivolve into a MaloMyotismon from their status report long ago, but now that Digimon is no longer, except they have learning that Yukio sacrifice and become one in the Digital World. Yukio was indeed truly special.

Once Daigo have enter the park to keep an watchful eye on the teenager and pre-teen and seeing, well, most are enjoying in the park that some of them were doing shopping and going video game arcade for their time being. He's still wearing his suit as part of his undercover only he work there along with her partner. But he's still concern to know what happen to the DigiDestineds since he got an anonymous phone call by someone else who mocking and torment on him whatever. He must know that someone is getting their hand on them, knowing that won't be a problem, knowing it could lead a new threat in the Digital World and the sake of the DigiDestineds, either way, he'll keep an eye on them. He's already behind one of those trees, when he saw the DigiDestineds are enjoying on their moment of fun time.

He's happy on them that they didn't ring their Digimon with them so that many people across in Japan will be shock and surprise since what happen in 1999. But he is very glad they they're didn't bring their Digimon with them since their Digimon have decided to stay here as their personal secondary home to them. Once he's happy on them when Ken, former Digimon Emperor who approach Izzy when thing are about to get curious by the minutes. He slowly got out a small ladybird-type version drone from his pocket and press the switch when a ladybird drone is flying toward undetected. Daigo put on his headphone so that he can listen from what they're saying.

Once the ladybird drone is softly landing onto the breach when Ken said to him as the recorder is slowly recording when Daigo listen to them.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Ken asking him, knowing he's supposed to have fun when Izzy look at him.

"Nothing, really," Izzy replied with facts of lies which Ken don't buy it.

"Really? I know Izzy is quite a knowledgeable whizz kid who know everything who have the experience with his knowledge from his brain," Ken tease him, knowing something is not right on Izzy. "So tell why did you lie, knowing he got an excellent knowledge seek out truth? So tell me, Izzy, why did you lies?"

"Fine," he made a confess knowing he can't handle the truth on him, knowing Ken is also whizz kid as well. "I'm trying to do some important research from what Hikari/Kari said about a different colour of Patamon from what she said to us."

 _Odd colour Patamon?_ Daigo is completely confuse and stun from what he said that there is a new species of Patamon have been revealed in the Digital World. But how come it never discover when Daigo continually listen to them with more clear information from them.

"It's all highly new to us," Ken replied to him, knowing it effect on all as well. Well apart from Yolei, Cody and Takeru/TK and of course Matt/Yamato as well. Knowing this odd colour Patamon is highly new to them. "Look, I understand that you want to learn more about this odd-colour Patamon and besides it's hard to find that colour, knowing I'd remember there is one colour who identical to Patamon who have purple fur from my time, knowing that Digimon is little trickier. But it's rare to spotted one these day. But, you still finding more clue to learn more about this different colour Patamon?"

"Well yeah," Izzy clarified agree with Ken. "But still, this odd colour Patamon could be an excellent discovery so that I can quickly type down to Gennai, so that he will keep an eye on that mystery odd colour Patamon knowing it could be a new discovery for all Digimon in the Digital World,"

"Well, you could type down in important message to Gennai and quickly type down in remote secret so that the others won't see what you are doing" Ken is making a suggestion to them from his ideal thought. "So that he will help to narrow down which type of Patamon from what he's know about."

"Good idea!" Izzy like this idea when he open a Digi-text message and quickly type a message to him and it said:

'Gennai,'

'It's me, Izzy, my friend and I were wondering to know any new verity of Digimon species that's existence in the Digital World when we discovery from what we have learn that there is another kind of species of Patamon in odd different colour.'

'It's maybe surprise to you that there is new kind of species of Digimon, knowing there haven't been any new species for very long time since we saw many verity of Digimon, but not new species since we never seen or what it look like, except the describe from what one of our friends said to us about different verity of Patamon.'

'Let's us know to learn more about different species of new species from what you know about it in any further detail about it.'

'You're friend,'

'Izzy.'

Once Izzy done typing down onto his laptop and quickly send to him, hoping he'll get the message depending on Digital Time zone that the Digital World got quicker time speed since the moment he arrive in the Digital World for 3 months since what happen during his first arrival with his friend before Kari and the others as well.

"You done?" Ken ask him.

"Every last word," he quickly respond to him when he quickly log off his laptop and gently close it and place it underneath his arm for safe keeping.

Ken smile to him, knowing Izzy is really the DigiDestineds of Knowledge, well, more different to compare both brain that Ken is genius kid and Izzy was known as The Whizz Kid. "Come on, the others are wait, knowing you won't miss on your bad day."

Izzy look at him, knowing Ken does have a point about having fun, rather than sitting down on his laptop, typing every single word from his knowledgeable sentence so that he will go to the college in couple years' time before he'll go there. Izzy rose up from his bench seat and heading toward the others and enjoy their fun. Once he and Ken are gone when a spy drone ladybird quickly flying toward Daigo who hear every last conversation from what Izzy and Ken said about odd-colour Patamon in different colour.

In his travel in the Digital World with his partner, Bearmon along with his friend before he encountered with The Dark Master before Bearmon and the others Digivolve/Shinka into four most powerful Mega-Level Digimon the Harmonies one. But never hear something from what Izzy and Ken said about odd-colour Patamon, knowing he know there two types of Patamon, one in brown and the other one in purple from what he learn about it. But different colour is mainly a new beginning to unlock more secret about different verity of Digimon and the Digital World. He could do it, but he need to see his old friend about Project: Reboot, knowing that name haven't heard from it since he and Maki at college before she agrees to make him as his own human partner.

Once he learn about it, he's start walking, heading toward Maki's office to get some better expiration about it and find out who is that caller who know all about him and Maki as the Original DigiDestineds.

* * *

Back in the Digital World, Gennai is getting out of his hands, knowing this is matter life and data since what happen in the Digital World, knowing this is huge threat have unleash in the Digital World since what happen when an unexpected explosion that's somewhere in the Digital World, a dying-reverted Digimon who said to him about 'power of . . .' that he can't think straight knowing there so many question and answer are yet to be discover and also he learn that his apartment was complete ransack that someone is looking for something like books, scrolls or anything more that relate to the Digital World. He already check the ancient cylinder recorded in rich red colour with thin gold colour in mystic form, so far, none of them haven't touch or taken, knowing those recorded were very important and very scared that contain every single trace of data that relate to the Digital World from the ancient period. He also learn that one of his probe were somehow missing or destroyed that he can't figure it or put his finger up to know who could have done this since a massing outbreak in the Digital World.

And yet he learn that one of them have return, knowing that Digimon is very dangerous from what he didn't expected since his time when he look at the monitor.

"If that Digimon is making a comeback, don't mess with him, he's dangerous," he said to himself while watching the screen. "Knowing this Digimon is belong to one of the family in the Digital World since I learn the reported from the DigiDestineds from their encountered in the past, but this one is equal and less dangerous. I'd must contact to the Digital World so that I can warn them about it and take care on that Digimon."

As Gennai is going to the Digi-mail when he saw that he got a mail, straight from Izzy, his trusted friend and allies that he wanted to know every Digimon from what he think of when he check his message and see important message, when he read.

'Gennai,'

'It's me, Izzy, my friend and I were wondering to know any new verity of Digimon species that's existence in the Digital World when we discovery from what we have learn that there is another kind of species of Patamon in odd different colour.'

'It's maybe surprise to you that there is new kind of species of Digimon, knowing there haven't been any new species for very long time since we saw many verity of Digimon, but not new species since we never seen or what it look like, except the describe from what one of our friends said to us about different verity of Patamon.'

'Let's us know to learn more about different species of new species from what you know about it in any further detail about it.'

'You're friend,'

'Izzy.'

Gennai is now very shock and very curious from what Izzy said form his email, an odd colour Patamon and yet he didn't know there is another Patamon-relate family in the Digital World. He remember correctly that Tokomon can actually Digivolve/Shinka into Salamon, DemiVeemon and many more including one Digimon he heard about it name Tsuakimon, a small Patamon-like Digimon he read about knowing that Digimon is the only family who relate to Patamon, but odd-colour can lead to new discovery, a new beginning in the Digital World.

"Whoa," he seem surprise from what he have seen. "A different odd-colour Patamon, talk about very rare to see an odd-colour before in my life," until he's having a deep thought. "I could replied about what happen in the Digital World and also talk to them about that odd-colour Patamon. Either way, I could do both," he making his own official announcement when he quickly type from his personal information computer to connect to the DigiDestineds about the danger and new species have been revealed in the Digital World. "Let's hope that Izzy get my message, otherwise, we'll about to face-to-face, knowing he'll be very, very angry by the minutes."

* * *

Meanwhile, the DigiDestineds are complete enjoy their life from their hometown from their excitement and their overjoy that's make them laugh and fun at the same time. Yolei and her girls, Kari/Hikari, Sora, Mimi bought some excellent get-up such as new top for their own clothing from their personal likeness from their personal attraction when they bought it and keep for themselves, even they bought make-up from their persona beauty that they needed, which they don't want to talk about it, knowing all men can be quite rude for their personal feeling. Tai and Davis on the other hands that Tai somehow won the games in video arcade game that he beat Davis few time, which Davis is now very disappointment, but he did won few battle that Tai couldn't get quite a grip against violence, blood- force invasion, which Tai/Taichi mainly heard or read about it and yet he didn't played that game, knowing it's quite new to him. But he's very happy that Davis won that epic game battle, knowing it's just for fun they're having, knowing it's weekend term event.

The others, Matt/Yamato along with his little brother, Takeru/TK along with Cody, Joe, Izzy and Ken along with non-DigiDestineds, Tanjrio are enjoy their freedom excusive that's both boys, Takeru/TK and Tanjrio are complete well-out exhaustion since they keep playing basketball that making them exhaustion when Matt/Yamato give them fresh bottle of water to moist their exhaustion that's both boys did an excited player that neither one of them score equal amount the same, which it was surprise since Yamato/Matt, Cody along with Ken, Izzy and Joe at the same to see that both of boys got same excited skills, which it was impressive the time being.

Once they're enjoy their fun activates for well over 4 hours since they're having some fun that some of them wants some ice-cream which they don't mind at all when they're enjoy their different favour of ice-creams since they're were kids back then. And also they're also surprise that Takeru and Tanjiro got the same flavour ice-cream-vanilla, that they're thought they're twin, but thanks to official brothers, Yamato/Matt and Takeru/TK along with their friends that Tanjiro are not brother nor twin to Takeru/TK that Tanjiro is a personal distance relative to them. Which they can make it actually, but Yamato/Matt is not getting to keen to him, when he's going to ask his mum or his dad about that Tanjrio who believe that kids is their cousin relative, but not yet, another time when the time is right to ask them about it.

They're complete enjoy their wild weekend that's keep in forever non-stop, knowing they're deeply enjoy. Most of them could bring their Digimon with, which they're can't discuss in front of non-DigiDestineds so that they can bring their Digimon tomorrow in Sunday event so that they can go to the beach to getting some rest or hanging around in the Digital World, knowing it is a perfect idea since Agumon and the others agree long ago when their decided to stay to their home as their secondary personal home to them since 1999 and 2002 that they're decided to stay, to keep in low distance that their parents are very happy to have them, knowing they'd cute and cuddly from their notice opinion.

They're all enjoy fun, until evening is approaching on them, that everyone is going home for their public record that everyone is very tried from their fun activities their enjoy so much when they were small. Unknown to them that someone is spying to them, an odd-colour Patamon is carefully watchful eyes to them, knowing this Patamon could be a new threat when it's hiding at the top of the tree and many other place to keep an eye on the DigiDestineds. Could this Patamon threat or something else for that matter? Knowing that the DigiDestineds did made a new discovery but they're haven't seen that odd-colour Patamon, except a different colour on him, knowing it could be very rare for that matter. Once the odd-colour Patamon is making their observation move on them without getting distract one of the other, knowing its part of his mission.

As for the DigiDestineds, they're well over enjoying their weekend, knowing they're have some with non-DigiDestineds, Tanjrio, knowing he's still friendly and yet he does have a resemble to Takeru/TK for that matter, but, he's no threat at all while they're enjoy their fun without getting them involve for that matter. As for Izzy, that he have no idea that his laptop is making a pinging sound, that's Gennai did make a message to him about a warning in the Digital World that he was very busy with his friend and getting some fun, without getting him distract one of the other that Izzy is an excellent boy wonder with excellent thought from his knowledge knowing he is one of the DigiDestineds since he was chosen at the age of 9 year old.

After the DigiDestineds and non-DigiDestineds did have their amazing event, knowing it was a blast that it's time for them to go home and get some dinner and getting a good night rest, so that tomorrow is another big event. Izzy and Joe are the first one went to different direction along with Mimi as well that they're live in different apartment. Secondly Davis along with Ken are heading in different as well and thirdly Sora is heading in different direction so that she'll meet with Matt/Yamato or Taichi/Tai another time. And lastly Takeru/TK, Cody, Yolei, Yamato/TK and Tanjrio are heading in different direction their home is slightly different way. Yamato/Matt on the other hand that he's going to do some family research that he's believe that Tanjrio is may or not to be their distance relative that he's going to find his family tree that relate to his mother's side or his father's side.

Tanjrio look at them, knowing those four are very good friend like they know each other like getting together as a special bond between them.

"Listen, I wanted to say thank you for having some fun," he thanking them. "It was blast to see some real fun activates."

"Well, if you like that much, maybe we can do it again, tomorrow," Yolei exclaimed to him, knowing she agree with him as well that it was a blast they're having.

"You really think so?" Tanjrio is kindly ask her.

"More than a merrier," Takeru/TK replied to him with a humble smile to him.

"So what time we should meet us then?" Tanjrio ask them, that he have no idea what's time he should been there.

"Oh, how about the same as usual," Yolei is making a same suggestion by arrange their time limit. "And Matt/Yamato don't ever strangle him once more, got it?" she remain to him about what happen this morning.

"I won't, I promise," Yamato quickly accept Yolei promising word that he won't strangle him once more, but on the other hand that he's doing is own family research to learn more about Tanjrio from his own personal step back without anyone getting involve.

"Well, if you excuse me that I'll better to make a move," Tanjrio is making an excuse. "I'll see you tomorrow. See you," he begin his walk, away from the DigiDestineds.

"See you, Tanjrio," all said their goodbye to him, apart from Yamato who make a silent glare to him, knowing he find hard to trust him. But he's seem friendly from that matter, either way, he'll about to make a move as well.

"Well, I'd better be off, so see you later," Matt said his goodbye to his little brother and his friends when he began his separate journey that his apartment is not far that's near toward Takeru/TK's apartment.

"See you," both Yolei and Cody said to him.

"See you," Takeru/TK's said to him while he saw his older brother walk off.

"Matt/Yamato sure getting patient these day, huh?" Cody said to them, knowing Yamato/Matt is seem little bit quite since they're having their fun activates.

"You know my brother," Takeru/TK said his DNA's partner. "He's always a lone wolf and trying to be cool."

"Well, your brother almost strangle Tanjrio before I called an ambulance and a police for arresting," Yolei is making a soft complain about what happen today.

"Seriously, Yolei," Cody said. "You always making demand about what happen before and after. Beside he did make an apologise to him knowing he made a mistake from what he thought about it."

"Yeah, I'd guess so," she have to admit to him about a mistake since what happen in the morning.

"Anyway," Takeru/TK said to him, "shall we get going? Knowing it's getting nightfall."

"Yeah, alright," replied out from Yolei from what Takeru/TK on about when three DigiDestineds are heading toward the same apartment knowing the sun is going down, that's reach toward their nightfall.

Unknown to them that someone is spying on them from one of those corridor, a black unknown shadowy person is making a watchful eyes with sinister red eyes on the DigiDestineds that they didn't know about it that someone is spying on them. The question is, who's spying on them and what so good about them? Either way, the DigiDestineds have no idea that someone is spying that's make them in terrible danger on them. The question is which one of them?

* * *

The next morning, things are not so good when Izzy got very important message from Gennai who happen to be his mentor and a good friend to all DigiDestineds with his wise advise to deal any important matter in the Digital World, but this time thing are getting worst yet again. Izzy wear his white shirt with long blue overall with two small yellow buttons along with dark purple and white sneaker trainers he's wearing today. He saw the message when a shock take place on him when he send the message to all DigiDestineds friends that he know about it, hoping they'll get it in time.

Davis along with Ken and their Digimon partners, Veemon and Wormmon are quickly running toward Izzy's office, from the danger they'd got from their email. Davis is wearing dark button shirt with dark brown short with white socks and red and orange trainers. Ken is wearing Dark purple-red button up shirt with dark blue jean along with black sole shoes.

On the other side, Joe is also running and wearing smooth rich aqua torques button up shirt with light beige jean with brown sole trainers he's wearing for today along with Gomamon who's holding on Joe's arm. Mimi quickly running toward Izzy's place as well and wear clear rich blue jacket with green top underneath with rose-like logo imprint she got it from America and clear rich short jean toward her upper leg with few keychains on her pink belt and wearing her favourite cowboy pink hat and quickly holding Palmon.

The Kamiya's are also rushing out from their flat, after they'd quickly said bye to their mum, knowing there is an emergency from Izzy's apartment. Tai/Taichi is wearing orange jacket with red line on it left side with white long shirt underneath with light blue jean with red, white and black sneaker with red lenses on it as for his sister, Kari, she's wearing baby yellow long dress with white long sock with pink shoes she's wearing and both holding Agumon and Gatomon to pretend to be their stuff animals.

Sora and Matt/Yamato are also rushing out from Matt's apartment and wear different clothing that Matt/Yamato is wear rich black short sleeves jackets with light blue top with United Kingdom logo he got from the store long ago along with dark blue jeans along with black trainer. Sora is baby yellow jacket with rich peach colour top underneath her jacket with baby light blue short jean with cherry red socks with tan red and white shoes she's wearing and both of them carry their own Digimon with them, Gabumon and Biyomon.

And lastly, Takeru/TK along with Yolei and Cody have quickly rush out from their apartments since they heard the new from Izzy about urgent matter in the Digital World. Yolei is wearing light baby blue top with dark purple jean with red and dark grey trainers. Cody is wearing light beige top with forest logo that was imprinted long ago with dark blue jeans with dark purplish sole shoes with dark thin grey on it and lastly TK/Takeru is wearing the same hat with mix combination with olive green top with yellow short sleeves with cargo green pants with aqua green trainers with white sock underneath his trainers, when they'd quickly rushing toward Izzy's office, knowing there's troubling in the Digital World. And they're quickly holding Poromon, Upamon and Patamon with them, pretend to be a stuff animals without getting children at attention.

They're all quickly rushing toward Izzy's office since he got his own office long ago, for his privates works and finding more secret in the Digital World he didn't know about it, except Ken who happen to know all about the Digital World since he was the former Digimon Emperor from his foolish ambition before he pledge himself and reverted himself into a fully pledge DigiDestiends. Once they're arrive at Izzy's officer when Tai quickly open the door, knowing there's urgent in the Digital World.

"You took your time," Izzy said to them, knowing he never seen many DigiDestineds coming in as one.

"Sorry, some of them are waiting at the zebra cross, waiting those cars to slow down," Tai replied to him from his explanation.

"Well, what do you expect?" said Yolei, "Its morning rush hour that many adult got some work to do."

Yolei does have a point about rush hour in morning schedule that all adult got some weekend off, some of them got full time work so that they'd need the money, just her family's need the money as well to keep her shop open.

"She's does a point, Tai," Cody agree with her, knowing they'd live in the same apartment, while the DigiDestineds make an entrance inside Izzy's office.

"Well yeah," Tai said. "I'd knew that," until everyone roll their eyes except Tai from Tai's suborn when Izzy make his words to them.

"I'm glad you got my message that we got some major problem in the Digital World," Izzy said to them in ongoing situation.

"What's kind of problem?" Sora asking him.

"There's trouble in the Digital World," he answer, that cause his friends gasp and shock at the same time except Izzy.

"Impossible!" Tai exclaimed. "There haven't been any trouble in the Digital World for the past 3 years since we'd defeated MaloMyotismon!"

"That's was I thought," Izzy agree with him. Knowing he thought peace have fully restore since they'd defeated MaloMyotismon's years ago. "But I'd got a message from Gennai."

"Does he know about odd-colour Patamon?" Mimi ask him that she want to know that Gennai knows about that odd-colour Patamon since yesterday evert.

"I'd did send him a message that odd-colour Patamon," Izzy replied to her. "He was deeply surprise to hear and next he told there's grave news what happen in the Digital World."

"Any idea where that threat coming from?" Matt asking, knowing his job is to protect the Digital World since he was chosen long ago, including Tai and the others as well.

"Glad you ask," said Izzy, quickly type on his main computers when everyone walking toward Izzy's works and see many digital screen in different verity location in the Digital World. Its appear to be a sort of a maps or something that they're can't make it, when Izzy done the type on the coordinate that's appear to be a mountain that he can't make it, knowing it is a bird-eye views since Gennai give him the coordinate since yesterday, that the hours and months are different to compare both human world and Digital World. "Here," he announce to them. "That is the coordinate."

"That's Stonehenge Mountain!" Ken exclaimed and jump out in front of his friend, that he know that mountain long ago, that's surprise them all.

"You know that location?" Izzy ask him from his surprise that he have no idea that Ken knows about location. Of course he's almost forget that Ken was the former Digimon Emperor.

"Indeed," he confirm to him and the others as well. "Stonehenge Mountain is one of the most unsolved mystery in all Digital World. Many Digimon are trying to figure out what's that mountain for with pile of stones that's surrounding the entire mountain that's form a shape like an actual Stonehenge in England."

"I have no idea that Digital World got different famous landscape," Mimi is so surprise that she have no idea about different landscape across the world, but never heard a mountain with so many stones that surround the mountain site.

"You're telling me," Joes agree as well.

"Tell us more about that mountain," Tai wants to know more about that mountain, including Izzy as well. That he too want to know more about that mountain he never heard about it.

Ken agree when he continually said to them, "Stonehenge Mountain is one of the most unsolved mystery that many Digimon try to figure out who build that mountain with gather stone that make a similar reference to Stonehenge. Back then when I was the Digimon Emperor that I found that mountain that I can't figure out who built and why its become the most unsolved mystery in the Digital World."

"Have you ever entering that mountain?" Kari ask him, when Ken nod side way that he didn't.

"I'm afraid I couldn't," he replied to them. "That's mountain is still very unsolved mystery."

"Any idea why there's threat on that mountain?" Davis curiosity said to them. Despite he never heard that mountain before in his life, this threat could be a big one.

"I don't know," Izzy admit to him. "Either way, this mountain could be in danger since Gennai gave me the coordinate."

"Well then," Tai is making an official announcement, knowing there's troubling on the loose. "Let's go!"

"Now hold on a minutes," Mimi quickly hold them, without further due.

"What is it, Mimi?" Sora asking her friend to know what's happen.

"If we leave, who will look after this place before anyone comes along?" Mimi said to them, knowing she's speak the truth.

"I'd have to admit," Matt agree with her, "she's right."

"She's does have a point," Kari/Hikari also agree as well.

"Yeah me too," Takeru/TK also agree again.

"So what now?" Yoiel said to them, knowing Mimi does have a point about leaving and look after in the place before anyone comes along, like Izzy's parents or even Tanjrio as well, knowing the pressure is doing it told on her and the rest of the DigiDestineds as well.

"It's simple," Joes said to them, knowing he's wielding the Crest of Reliability when he explain to them, "we need two people to stay behind to watch the office, just in case anyone comes along."

"But that would mean any of them could miss the battle," Gomamon said to him.

"Exactly," Joe confirm to him. "Soon could miss the battle, but there's always next time."

"I'd like the sound of this," Davis actually agree on him. "But, who will look after it, while we're gone?"

"I'll do it," Joe quickly said, when everyone look at him.

"You do it?" Sora rephrase to him in utmost surprise. "How comes?

"Simple," Joe explain to her and the others as well. "I'm wielding the Crest of Reliability, knowing it's my job to be reliable and trust to understand the value of teammate. Since I'm the oldest of the group that it is my job to be more reliable to make sure none of them goes in."

"And if Joe's words doesn't work, than I will be his backup," Mimi said to them, as a backup support.

"You sure about it?" Yolei is getting concern to her.

Mimi giggle and laugh, when she give her a wink. "Trust me, I'd know what I'm doing."

"Then it settle," Tai make an official announcement in leadership. "Joes, Mimi, Palmon and Gomamon are staying behind to make sure none of them will never step forward. Such as Torajrio or any of our parents will come forward to see what happen," he look at Joes and Mimi. "I'm courting on you."

Joes and Mimi make a complete understand from what Tai said, although it was Joe idea which it is a very good one in public being. That's both of them got everything under control while Tai and the others are stopping this new threat in the Digital World. So that peace will be restore once more since what happened 3 years ago.

"Okay, guys," Davis exclaimed out to them. "Let's do it."

Once he show his DigiVice on the screen when a lumerious blue screen and yet it drag them inside the main computer, leaving Joes and the others are staying put to make sure everything is well secure.

"I'm sure that Tai and the others are handle this?" Mimi is becoming more worrying by the minute.

"Relax," Joes said to her. "I'm sure that Tai and the others can handle. Beside what could possible goes wrong when we got two strongest on our side?"

"Oh yeah," Mimi sudden remember. "Omnimon/Omgeamon and Imperialdramon – they are the strongest of them all."

"Not mention, they're very powerful," Gomamon add on to her. "Knowing that Omnimon/Omegamon can handle anything, well, except the last one of course."

"Yeah, that was a bummer since then," Joe agree since what happen the last time, yet Mimi understand as well, since what happened that Omnimon/Omegamon lost the battle against such a strong and powerful Digimon who thought it was died since then.

"But hey, we're won right?" Palmon said to them in pride and joy. "At least they have won the battle since then."

"I'd hope so," Mimi again she's still too worry about them. "I'd hope everything will goes wrong since what happen. And yet, we're still got hope so that Tai and the others can stop this threat."

Once determination is settle on Mimi, yet Joes and the teams agree on her. Tai and the others got something that's within; hope and hope is the key to win for the sake of the Digital World, Digimon and above all; DigiDestineds. That's hope is the missing key to win the event, as long there's light to shine upon.

Unknown to them, someone is spying on them, in black blob that is it so hard to see except dark ruby red eyes, yet this foe is know everything and yet it make a vanish without a trace on them. Yet, this dark foe could led to trouble for both Digimon and the DigiDestiends as well.

* * *

Tai and the others have arrived in the Digital in quickest second in safe distance before they'd make a move. The Digital World haven't change since they'd defeated MaloMyotismon for the past 3 years since and it still haven't change since, not one bit of it at all. Agumon and the others are very excited to see their home again, knowing they're enjoy in the human world is like their secondary home, for the past 3 years as undercover, bit now, they're happy to see home again.

Now the DigiDestineds and their Digimon have arrived in the Digital World, except they'd have no idea where's that mountain is. Ken on the other hands that he knows where's that mountain is because he's been there as a former Emperor in the Digital World. Tai agree that Ken can led forward, knowing Ken been there before and escort them toward the mountain, but it take over 10 minutes to get there from what Ken said to them. They'd could fly to allow their Digimon partners to Digivolve/Shinka to make a quickly fly away toward that mountain and Ken agree with them, when Biyomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormmon and Tentomon's reach their Champion and Armour-level such as Aquilamon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, ExVeemon, Stingmon and Kabuterimon. Armour-level are different to compare Champion-level, but according to Gennai that Armour are Champion-level Digimon.

Ken is riding Stingmon, Davis is riding ExVeemon, Tai, Agumon and Kari/Hikari is riding Nefertimon, Yolei is riding Aquilamon, Sora is riding on Birdramon, Izzy, Cody and Armadillomon is riding Kabuterimon and lastly TK/Takeru, Matt/Yamato and Gabumon is Pegasusmon. They'd heading toward the direction where Ken kindly escort them toward that mountain. That mountain is one of them most unsolved in the entire Digital World, not even Gennai nor Ken can't figure it out as well. It's take less than 5 minutes before or if the enemy did manage to arrive in blink of a hurry, knowing that mountain is well beyond mystery in the Digital World.

They're look at the forest and checking on the sky to see any hidden airborne assault or anything lurking in the forest, until they'd reach their distinction, when they'd found the mountain, Stonehenge Mountain. Stonehenge Mountain is long, flat and slight skinny in dark and pale grey that's melt with pale ghost brown with few stones that's pile around the mountain like an actual UK's Stonehenge in standing proceed that's caught Tai and the others except Ken and Stingmon as well.

"Is that?" Tai said to Ken, knowing the Wielder of Kindness been there before.

"It is," Ken confirm to and the others as well. "That's Stonehenge Mountain."

"So that is Stonehenge Mountain," said Izzy who's riding Kabuterimon with Cody and Armadillomon who never seen that mountain before in his entire life.

"Its amazing," Cody describe from what he saw that mountain.

"You telling me," Armadillomon agree with him when he look at that mountain.

"So what's now?" Yolei said to them, that she's haven't got a clue to know what happen next.

"Well, we could wait," Davis is making a suggestion to them. "Or making a secret assault to surprise on the enemy, so that we got here first."

"That's idea was not so bad," Yolei slight agree to him and see Davis' grinning, "Except the second part was not so good at all.

"Well, we could land to see that mountain, hoping the enemy will never show up," Sora makes another suggestion to them, knowing she's wanting to see that mountain.

"I'd agree on your words, Sora," Birdramon said to her in deep, bellowing voice. "Knowing this mountain is amazing me since we saw it.

"What's your suggestion, brother?" Kari/Hikari said to her big brother. Knowing Tai is the former leader of the DigiDestineds, who's wielding the Crest of Courage.

Tai/Taichi is taking a deep thought for a few second or two. That he too wanted to see that mountain as well. Knowing this is mountain is amaze him to see it including Agumon as well. Knowing this mountain is one of the most unsolved in entire Digital World history. When he finally said to them, "take us down so that we can look at it, hoping the enemy will show up."

"You're sure about it?" Matt/Yamato's question to him.

"I'm positive," he replied to him. "We'll landing and waiting for the enemy or quick a views while we're waiting," that second part that he's just wanted to see that mountain.

"Well then," Ken comes with conclusion to them. "Take us down Stingmon," he told his partner.

"Understood," he acknowledges to him in confirm tone voice when he escort him down along with Tai and the others who also landing that's near toward Stonehenge Mountain, that Ken quickly tell them before to use their Digimon to Digivolve/Shinka that the mountain is very highly protective since then he told them while ago.

Once the DigiDestineds is landing on the ground, thanks to Birdramon and the others, when Sora look at the mountain, knowing that mountain is still very mystery from what she's look at it, "that mountain," she said to them, "is very mystery from what I'd look at it."

"So, that is the mountain is one of them most unsolved in Digital World history," Izzy amaze and look at the mountain and asking Ken to confirm it.

"It is," he confirm to him. "This mountain is very mystery that no Digimon or any Digimon wise man couldn't figure out about that mountain. Stonehenge Mountain is beyond of all Digital World."

"Wow," Davis glancing upon the mountain, knowing he never seen that mountain before in his entire life, but this one from what he look that, is the first time to see an unsolved mountain for the first time in history. "So now, we're here, what's happen next?"

"We could spring a trap," Cody suggestion to him.

"Highly doubted," Yolei find that bad idea on Cody's suggestion.

"Either way, this mountain is very mysterious since we're arrive," said Kari.

"Why would the enemy have decide to come toward that mountain?" TK/Takeru ask out. "We're still have no idea to know why the enemy wanted it to use it for."

"Or perhaps you Digi-lug-nut are standing in my way?" shout out by an unknown voice, that's heard all Digimon including DigiDestiends as well. When all of them turn their back and see that the enemy is already show up in total surprise on them.

The enemy Digimon approach them and it appearance is like a motorcycle gangster with black leather jacket and jean with three steel spike on top of both steel black boots with red scarf wrap around its left arm. It face is dead pale grey with small white fangs sticking with shaggy blond hair with eye red demon eyes wearing a dreaded dark purple that cover half of his face and finally holding two weapons that's look like a guns or better yet blasters on each hand, knowing this Digimon is a lousy pushover.

Tai and the others have never seen that Digimon before in their entire life, knowing this Digimon is like a punk or part of a motorcycle gangster from what they'd describe to him, knowing this Digimon is very new to him.

"What's so matter?" he said to him in light bellowing voice. "Cat got your tongue. Either way, you look quite tasty in my meal."

"Meal," Sora exclaimed out to him, knowing this Digimon thinking food.

"Just who are you?" Tai demand to that Digimon. Knowing he never seen that Digimon before in his life.

"I'd one of the Seven Demon Lords name Beelzemon," he introduction himself his name. "And my sin is Gluttony."

"Wait?" Davis hold off. "Did he say, one of the Seven Demon Lords?"

"I'm afraid he did," Ken confirms to him and explain to them. "Seven Demon Lords are very powerful in the Digital World. According to them, they're proceed with the Seven Sin Crests is much, much different to compare Tai and the others Crests."

"Well, well," Beelzemon admire on the boy name Ken. "The Former Emperor knows about my existence and my cultural knowing I'm one of them. But to bad, since your reign is now over. Now," he quickly loading his blasters ready and present it in front of them, "get out of my move or else I will devour you all!"

"This guy sure know about food and very mean," said Cody, knowing this Digimon is nothing but a bad news.

"Don't underestimate him," Ken said to him. "Beelzemon sin is Gluttony and glutton mean foods."

"Now you tell me," Armadillomon said. Knowing he now know why Beelzemon wanted food because of his sin is Gluttony – Gluttony is also known as food.

"This is bad," ExVeemon said out to them. "Seven Demon Lords are very powerful long ago, when I heard all of them were gone since then."

"True," Stingmon agree with him. "But all of them were in separate path and make their own choice for their own plan."

"Easy for you to say!" ExVeemon exclaimed out to him.

"This is bad," Tai said to the others. "We're never encountered a Demon Lord before, knowing this is ours first time to see one of the Seven Demon Lords."

"Actually," Beelzemon clarified to him, "the newer DigiDestiends did defeated one of them, well, remove from what I'd heard about it long ago. So thank you, for him banish him away."

"Wait, what?" Davis is little confuse from what that Glutton Lord said to him few second ago. "What do you mean, we're encountered one of them? We didn't encountered one of them, you got dumb mind of yours, have you?"

"You did encountered since I heard in the Digital World," Beezlemon said to him and the others as well by shout to confirm them. "He was one of us, the demon who control anger and Wrath. The Demon you encountered and send to the Dark Ocean!"

Until it alert it on Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Hikari/Kari and TK/Takeru. That Beelzemon is telling the truth – there is one Demon Lord they encounter long ago, the one who's after Ken and the others kid, Daemon. And yet, none of them didn't know that Daemon is one of the Seven Demon Lords.

"Did I make you lots shiver down toward your spine?" he's mocking them. When silent takes place on newer DigiDestiends. "I'd take your silent as a yes."

"Wait," Tai quickly hold and look at his sister and the others, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody and TK/Takeru. "You guys encountered one of the Demon Lord."

"We didn't know he is one of them," Kari/Hikari quickly said to her brother. "We'd didn't know he's one of them."

"It's true," TK/Takeru agree with her, knowing he too didn't know that Daemon was one of them, that's why Daemon was so powerful since then. "We didn't know he's one of them."

"Not mention it, he's so strong and powerful," Yolei add on, when Cody quickly nod to her that he too didn't known that Daemon was one of them.

"True," Beelzemon slight agree with her, when he overheard her conversational. "Daemon was powerful, but his sin is Wrath, one of the most powerful sin of all, Wrath. Wrath is very dangerous game from those who wield it, will be forever angry. But enough, chit-chat," he quickly loading his gun, knowing he wanted to fight on the DigiDestineds, "Get out of my way or say hello to my little friend. Blast and Bullet!"

"Never," Tai refuse his demand. "This mountain is under protection of the DigiDestineds, knowing it is our job to protect it."

"Protect it, by whom order to look after it?" Beelzemon growl at him, knowing he find that Tai is very annoy and sense the wielder of Courage with him, "Since when, you kids have decide to look after that mountain, knowing it was one of the most unsolved mountain in entire Digital World. Some say, that mountain contain power and I will get it."

"Oh yeah," Davis yell at him. "Come and get some you glutton-bully!"

Until Beelzemon flip out on those annoy-teen troublesome brat, when he pressuring his teeth and shout out, "That's it! Double Impact!" he quickly shot out with his loading pistols and shot right toward them in very surprise motive on the DigiDestineds.

"Here we comes!" Tai's cried that battle is already begin against one of the Seven Demon Lords. And this time, they're battle, the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

* * *

Tanjrio have already arrive at Takeru/TK, Cody and Yolei's apartment, that he's waiting outside for them, so that they can continually their fun since yesterday event, knowing it was the blast to have some major fun. He's wearing a different clothing that today he's wearing dark green shirt with mash black and darker green smudge on it with olive green cargo trousers with white socks inside his brown sole trainers with brown laces on it, when he's standing outside of their main apartment, waiting for them. And yet, he notice something odd from his guess or his logical theory that neither of them didn't come out at all, knowing something is not right when he decided to walk inside their apartment to see that the three of them are ready or not when he approach inside the main apartment.

He look at the billboard that's near the stairs and look at their families surname when he told them while ago in school, when he found the name on each floor. The first he already look is Takeru/TK's when he press the doorbell to see that anyone is inside, sadly, none of them never replied on them. Which it was odd that none of them inside, which it is still odd.

The second apartment is Yolei and lastly is Cody, when their families were very surprise to see TK/Takeru when they misspoken to them for not seeing to see a double-looking like it. He did already said to them, to know where Yolei and Cody is, when their families said that the two of them got some urgent matter from what they'd saying to them since this morning about something happening in Izzy's office from what they saying to them while. He thanking them for answering his question to know where there are, when he walk out from their apartment and heading outside the main building.

Once he's already outside their main flat apartment, knowing those three he know them. But what, purpose? And yet, what urgent matter from their parents said? Something is not right on them, knowing he will get the bottom of this. He have no idea where they could be, although he did hear from the parents that they're heading toward Izzy's office, which he have no idea where his office could be, knowing their million building and yet he couldn't find it which one is it. If only he could tell them to know where Izzy is, so that he can pay them a visit.

But first he need to find his friends is, knowing yesterday was a shock to hear that Tai and the others are completely to see a remarkable resemble feature on Takeru/TK, which it does made them laugh for only a little on the newer DigiDestineds, from what Tai and the others saw him since yesterday, but still, he have no idea where Izzy's office is, including the others as well.

Unless he got a theory, beside his friends want to Izzy's office, he have a hunch that the others are in underneath the bridge, knowing that's why the gathering use to, when he's heading toward it, hoping they're still be there. He's sure of it.

"I'd wondering they're underneath the bridge," he said himself from his education thought or his logical theory. "Knowing that's where their friends goes there, as their hidden hideout as part of their personal gathering meeting."

Until he arrive at the bridge about over 5 minutes or so, when he remember that bridge since yesterday for the gathering since he first met Tai and the others to make their head complete shock and surprise, that's part was hilarious to make them complete surprise to see facing the mirror. Once he's arrive at the bridge, hoping they're show up when he walk down the stairs and said,

"Hey guy?" Are you in there?" he call out to them, when he approach them. "Guys?" once he's inside underneath the bridge and yet surprise on them, that Tai and the others are nowhere is site, knowing something is not right on him, that he can't locate where his friends is. That he thought all of them are still underneath the bridge and yet neither of them is not there, something is not right on him at all. "Huh. Odd, I'd could've sworn that the others are in there. Unless they're went in different location that I'd didn't know about it. Either way, they should me, yesterday, before I'd arrive here or better I could ask them to borrow there telephone numbers, if I got the time for this."

Once he look around underneath the bridge, unknown to him, when someone is behind him in silent approach that he got this feeling inside from him, when he quickly turn when a surprise take place on him, that he will about to get what's coming.

* * *

"Desperado Blaster!" cried out from a DNA Digimon who is a cross reference between ExVeemon and Stingmon to form and create a new breed of Digimon called Paildramon with ExVeemon along with several part of Stingmon with ruby armour face plate helmet with red eyes, when he's shoot out blasters that's attach across both hip with photon energy that's shape like a sphere.

But Beelzemon quickly manage to dodge that assulat blaster, when another DNA Digimon cried out.

"Static Orb!" said and cried from another DNA Digimon who is half Gatomon/Tailmon and help Aquilamon to form and create Silphymon who is humanoid Digimon with Aquilamon's talon claws with single visor on her with Gatomon/Tailmon's ears on them. When she shoot out in lumerious pink and red orb and quickly shoot out.

Again Beelzemon quickly dodge that's move, knowing he despise on them including those annoy Digimon who call them friends and allies, that he can't stand on them, knowing he is one of the Seven Demon Lord known as Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"Horn Bluster!" MegaKabuterimon quickly shout out with his crimson red horn that's fire out like a rocket.

But Beelzemon had enough when he shout out, "Double Impact!" he quickly shout it with his Berenjena and manage to stop MegaKabuterimon's Horn Bluster attack. "Is that the best you got?"

"We'll see that about it," said another DNA Digimon who is cross reference between Angemon and Ankylomon, who look like an ancient table with silver and golden colour on him with small angel wings on it. And that Digimon is Shakkoumon. "Harmonious Spirit!" it shout out with luminous red and orange that's come out from its eyes, hoping it will make a direct hit.

But Beelzemon is no easy target when he quick super dodge that assault, when quickly descend from the ground. "Not bad," he have to admit to him. "But your skills is weak and puny to compare the power of the Demon Lords."

"He's strong!" Ken exclaimed out to the others, after he watch the dreaded battle between Digimon against the Demon Lord of Gluttony, only this is second encountered the Demon Lord that he didn't know from the beginning that Daemon was one of them, which none of them didn't know about it for the time being.

"Yeah," Davis agree with him. "It's almost when we encountered Daemon and MaloMyotismon. Not mention, BlackWarGreymon as well."

Davis never forget the hard when he along with his friends encountered one of the most difficult Digimon of them all, BlackWarGreymon, created by MaloMyotismon's servant by using him as puppet, until he was destroy by Myotsimon himself, who using one man as a living host for the past 3 years since. But he's up against another Digimon, who never heard of it called, the Seven Demon Lord – The Demon Lord of Gluttony. And yet he didn't know that Daemon was one of them as well, while focus on the battle.

Birdramon is already Digivolve/Shinka into Garudamon when she shout out, "Wing Blaze!" as she absorb her power and unleash her blazing phoenix and strike toward Beelzemon, hoping it will make contract.

"Darkness Claw!" he shout when his talon fingers claw and quickly slash though Garudamon's Wing Blaze that's shock her by surprise. "Is that the best you got?" he said to them or any one of them. "I thought that any Digimon were strong enough against me. Even though I'm one of the Seven Demon Lord. Unless of course you're all coward to stand oppose me."

"We'll see about that," said another Digimon who happen to be a Mega Digimon name WarGreymon. Agumon's Mega Digimon in Digimon armour in orange blaze colour with silver chest plate along with emerald green eyes with red mane hair with his two long armour claws was known as Chrome Digizoid, a power super-metal was fashion many years ago. Since Agumon Digiolve into WarGreymon and yet only few Digimon can wield that armour. "Terror Force!"

He gather heavy amount of energy that's form an energy photon amber sphere in blazing colour and quickly launch and throw right toward him. Beelzemon grunt out, knowing he's passion of his hunger, but witness a heavy amount from WarGreymon's powerful move was no easy task.

"Double Impact!" he roar and shout at the same time as he quickly fire his gun and burst that photon sphere into two and cause a massive explode, when another Digimon quickly launch out.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" shout out by one Digimon who happen to be a cross reference between a Digimon and machine, or better yet an android with ruby optic eyes colour in cleanse blue and yellow metallic armour with Gabumon's underbelly pattern. MetalGarurumon use release all his missiles, when Beelzemon quickly shot them all, that he believe it is a single target practice that's enjoy so much to get a proper firing range. "Its' didn't work," he exclaimed out with mix combination of animal voice and cyber voice as well.

"Did you think I'm enjoy this moment?" he sneer and mocking at them, "I'd enjoy every last one of stinking Digimon who messing with the Demon Lords. Clearly, they are no right to battle against us, not even my Leader who happen to be the strongest of them all."

"Man, this guy, sure keep talking a lots from his loud, booming voice," Davis is started to annoy with him.

"Tell me about it," Yolei agree with him, clearly this Digimon is becoming very annoyed to her as well.

"Is there anything we can stop him?" Tai quickly said to the other, that he never encountered with a Demon Lord before in his life. Not in million of years, except he learn about his sister battle against one of them, who happen to be a Demon Lord as well, which they'd didn't notice as well since 3 years ago during the event against his minion whose loyal to him.

"But how?" Matt/Yamato said to him. "Clearly this Digimon is Mega-level that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon can easily hold him off," he make a through suggestion to him. "But I don't know it can hold off the others."

"We could use Omegamon/Omnimon," Sora make a quick suggestion to them. "Remember he is the only one who can stop him, just like last time when he up against Diaboromon?"

"Oh yeah," Tai/Taichi makes a sudden remember, knowing that Digimon is the only who can defeat that unknown Digimon, except he lose against another form that he have no strength against it. "He's the only who can stop it."

"And don't forget, Imperialdramon is only a Mega-level," Cody make a quick suggest. "So that both of them can handle him for good."

"He's right," Ken agree with him, and also looking at the battlefield is getting worst by the minutes that few Ultimate-Level Digmon have no strength to stop him. "It is only hope to stop that Demon Lord."

"I'm sure its well enough against it," Kari/Hikari is making a worry suggestion to her, and yet seeing that battlefield against a Demon Lord, which she have no idea since her first encountered with that Demon Lord.

"It's will," TK/Takeru said to her. "Believe me, it will work. Knowing they're the only one can stop him for good."

Kari/Hikari look at him, knowing he's right. Knowing both of them will over each other since they were 8 years old, and becoming a new member of the DigiDestineds and the wielder of Light and earn her new DigiVice since her old one is now evolve into something more and a new advance against any superior Digimon, until she nod at him, knowing he's right. There is hope of the DigiDestineds.

"Then it's decide," Izzy make a confirm. "Omegamon/Omnimon and Imperialdramon can stop him. And also," he look at that mountain, "I need more to learn more about that mountain, hoping I will find the answer to solve their problem."

"But, right now," Tai/Taichi quickly said to him, when that battle is getting much more worst from what he think of. "We're got some problem!"

Izzy quickly look back and see that few Digimon are getting a beat. First off, that MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon are taking a beat from Beelzemon's Double Impact or better yet Darkness Claws, that Beelzemon is a Mega-level Digimon and very strong and powerful as well. He also manage to swing and beat Silphymon and finally take down Shakkoumon as well and that's leave WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Paildramon are the only remain standing against the Demon Lord.

"Is this it?" he mocking at them, knowing he is a Demon Lord of Gluttony. "Is this the power you can stop me, knowing I'm far more superior to either of you?" he laugh, a sneer laugh from what he make of this. "Now for the last time: Get out of my way or else I will shot you and eat you for good!"

"You always getting hungry by the minutes," Paildramon said to him, in mix combine voice of ExVeemon and Stingmon.

"You forget, I am a Gluttony Demon Lord," he remind him. "Knowing I'm always interesting in foods that's dear to me. Now stand aside or else to feel my blaster so that they're lock and load," that his guns are lock and load when it makes a sound of it, knowing this is not a threat but a warning to all of them.

"This is bad," WarGreymon said to them.

"You telling me," MetalGarurumon agree with him as well.

"We did to do something and fast," Paildramon exclaimed to them, knowing Beelzemon wasn't kidding about lock and loaded.

Until Beelzemon grin out in sinister smile when he shout out to them, "Prepare to meet your maker! Double Impact!" he quickly shot them with his two blasters were known as Berenjena, so that he won't miss this targets.

Unknown to them, that he didn't know that the DigiDestineds have waited that moment. That it is time to WarGreymon and the others to Digivolve/Shinka when Tai/Taichi got his DigiVice along with Matt/Yamato, Davis and Ken, when he said to them.

"Let's do it!"

All three nod to them, knowing this battle is not get over. When their DigiVice begin to glow.

"WarGreymon - - MetalGarurumon!" Both of them shout out. "DNA Digivolve/Shinka to . . ." as both of them become one, when a tall humanoid figure in clean white armour with two different arm that's resemble of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon head is now a left arm, and MetalGarurumon is now a right arm that's combine into one with spilt crest of Courage and Friendship have merge into one with long white cape with smooth rich red colour underneath its clock and cape with three spike on top of it head with sapphire blue eyes and lastly this Digimon got three separate claws stripe on its chest plate. "Omegamon/Omnimon!"

"Paildramon Digivolve/Shinka to. . ." Paildramon quickly transformation into a giant dragon Digimon with black, red, white and gold armour on it with red beam eyes with large cannon at the top of it back with large red wings on it with spike white hair at the back of it head. When its shout, "-Imperialdramon!"

As the transformation finish, when Beelzemon freak and shout it. "What!"

"Supreme Cannon!" Omegamon/Omnimon use his MetalGarurumon right arm when a massive cannon comes out and quickly use a supreme blaster, when Beelzemon quickly use his super away from that Digimon that he know that Digimon ever since.

"Positron Laser!" cried out Imperialdramon when he use his cannon from its back when it absorb it and quickly take a shot from him. But Beelzemon had well enough.

"Heartbreak Shot!" That move is actually his most powerful move of them, when he load toward the centre of Imperialdramon's Positron Laser and quickly fire toward the centre of that laser and quickly explode that's cause a chain reaction of both Mega-level Digimon that's cause a massive shock in the Digital World.

The DigiDestineds barely hold on, knowing that impact cause a chain reaction from them, while two unstoppable Digimon stood and watch when a massive smoke and smog appear at the same time, when the smoke and smog slowly clearly away and see Beelzemon is standing, floating in mid-air and make a sinister growl at one Digimon that he never thought to see him again.

"It's over Beelzemon," Omegamon/Omnimon said to him. "Give up while you can."

"Never!" he bark out to him. "I will never surrender to a member of the Royal Knights! Unlike you!"

Until the DigiDestineds have overheard from what Beelzemon said about a Royal Knights. That's all of them never heard of it from the beginning, when Sora said to them.

"Did he say, Royal Knight?" she rephrase to Tai and others.

"Yeah, I think he said that," Yolei confirm to her. "But Royal Knight? How come I'd never heard of it."

"Me neither," Davis agree with her, when he look at his DNA partner. "Ken, do you know anything about it?"

Ken is making a deep thought to himself, to know what Beelzemon about Royal Knights, knowing he's spend so time as a Digimon Emperor to learn more about Digimon and everything, but never heard these Royal Knights. Knowing its beyond new to him when he confess to them.

"To be honest," Ken said, "I have no clue about them whatsoever."

"You kidding me!" Davis exclaimed out that he thought Ken knows everything, but never heard call a Royal Knights before in his entire life.

"Look some Digimon tribe, that I never heard of it, which it is a true story," Ken explain to him about what happen since the moment he become a Digimon Emperor. "Look I don't know much about this Royal Knights. But right now, we need stop Beelzemon."

As Ken look up in the sky including his friends, that he's speak the truth about Royal Knights and everything he's not familiar with them. When all of them watch to see Omegamon/Omnimon along with Imperialdramon against Beelzemon knowing this battle is getting more and more internes by the minutes.

"Beelzemon," this time Imperialdramon said to him. "Give up, so that we won't force to data in front of the most unsolved mountain in Digital World."

Beelzemon laugh out by mocking in act of crazy, "And leaving that mountain to you? You forget that the mountain is beyond all Digimon, not even the Ancient can't figure out as well. That mountain will be mine to unsolved and you haven't got a guts to understand about unknown power that's beyond of your wild imagation."

"He's crazy," Omegamon/Omnimn said, looking at the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"Crazy?" Beelzemon thought from what he said. "Am I crazy to you, Royal Knights? Knowing you are supposed to be the highest security in the Digital World, severing your king, Yggdrasil," he give him a humph at him. "But, then an again. You are DNA Digimon since I thought you are the original version who severe his leader of the Knight. But enough of this, Double Impact!" he cried out when he shot out bullets from his blaster gun.

"Positron Laser!" again Imperialdramon fire out with the same cannon fire toward Beelzemon's bullets and quickly dissolve and yet Beelzemon somehow avoid that assault. "Give up Beelzemon," he demand to him in authority tone, "You cannot win this battle!"

"Oh yeah!" he roar and bark at him, knowing his temper is well shot, except he is not a Demon Lord of Gluttony. "Two can play that game, huh. Well, see about this!"

Beelzemon met his match when he grunt in pain that's coming out from his back. While the DigiDestineds and their Digimon are little confuse to know what he's doing, when suddenly when two raven wings that's come out from his battle and yet when he make a x-cross together when two guns combine into one to form a large, bigger blaster on him. Knowing it is the same Beelzemon, but different style and version of him.

"What the-?" Tai/Taichi seem surprise to see that Beelzemon have somehow transform. "I didn't know any Demon Lord can do that?"

"Me neither," Davis admitted to him.

"Who know he can do that?" Sora asking, knowing she have never seen Beelzemon can transform into a wing-version of Beelzemon.

"Of course," Ken realise about Beelzemon. "Beelzemon is based on Beelzebub, its stand for Prince of Demon and one of the member of the Fallen Angel."

"Wait, so Beelzemon is like a Fallen Angel Digimon?" Davis is confuse and make a sudden rephrase to him about Beelzemon origin name.

"I'm afraid so," Ken confirm to him.

"So Beelzemon is both Demon Lord and Fallen Angel," said Hikari/Kari, about Beelzemon form origin that's almost surprise to her. "That's make sense to know why he's standing in mid-air."

"Yeah," Takeru/TK agree with her, while look at them. "That Digimon is nothing more than Fallen Angel and Gluttony Demon Lord."

"I hope that Digimon is still hungry, knowing he's getting mad in each second," Cody look at the battle, knowing this battle is becoming a turn event.

As the battle begun on them. When the Royal Knights, quickly head on against Beelzemon Burst Mode, when he use left arm WarGreymon when a sword comes out from it. "Transcendent Swords!" his sword is a like an Arthurian blade in cleanse silver colour with Digi-code writing on it and try to make connect to him.

Beelzemon use his bigger gun and block that sword as an acting shield. That he know the strength of the Royal Knights since he knows about the Unstoppable Royal Knights that was control in the Digital Worlds, under by their Kings – Yggdrasil. Both of them put serious amount of pressure, knowing this battle is getting very inverse by the minutes, when both of them making a grunt sound from them, when let's go come though, when Beelzemon ready to use his powerful blaster gun.

"Chaos Flare!" he shout out, when his blaster is gaining, lots and lots of power that's absorb when his blaster comes out with magic circle and make a straight forward toward Omnimon.

"Omnimon, look out," Tai/Taichi quickly toward him. Thankfully Omnimon manage to dodge, except that he didn't know that Beelzemon is making an impaction on him, by giving him a powerful kick, that's somehow quickly running in front of him.

"Omnimon/Omegamon," Imperialdramon said to him, when suddenly.

"You too," Beelzemon said. "Darkness Claws!" he quickly shout out when he quickly slashes at Imperialdramon's face, when he hear the sound of him. Like a pain and grunt sound on him.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis exclaimed out to him.

"Quickly Digivolve/Shinka!" Ken add on him, that it's time for major makeover on him.

"Imperialdramon Mode Change . . . ." as a Dragon Digimon have somehow transform into a humanoid large figure with Imperialdramon head is now a chest plate with black and white along with golden to form a battle armour with same wings, yet the legs in now taller with single is now combine with his right arm and lastly, it have a head in cleanse light blue and silver with red eyes with silver mane colour like hair and lastly he wore some kind of crown-type in golden with a single on it, as he cried – "Fighter Mode!"

"What?!" Beelzemon heavily exclaimed out. That Imperialdramon have somehow transform into his Fighter Mode.

"Position Laser!" That is the same move from before, when he quickly laugh and fire toward Beelzemon. Only this time, its barely hit a mark on Beelzemon that he was manage to dodge that powerful attack, but only remain is a small, single wounded of him, when he grunt out to see a single on him.

Omnimon/Omegamon is already manage to regain himself and shout out, "Omni/Omega Howling!" he use his MetalGarurumon head and make a powerful soundwave that's sound like a wolf.

Beelzemon saw a powerful and yet it make a direct hit to him when a massive grunting sound on him and cause few smoke on him. Once the smoke is becoming less clear, when Beelzemon is still standing, "Not bad," he gesture on him. "Not bad at all. You do have a mark of the Knights. Clearly you attack is strength as an Omega, but not an Alpha's strength. Dark Ringer!" he shout out that his blaster is going his deadly move, when shot out dark attribute from his blaster gun and fire toward them.

"Position Laser!"

But Imperialdramon's cannon try to fire, but the Beelzemon is much more quicker than his regular blaster, when he took a major from it, and cause a massive – but medium explosion on his chest.

As for the DigiDestineds, thing are not too good at all when Beelzemon is taking small damage and yet still making a powerful blast from his gun and yet, witness his transformation to see raven wings and his blasters is now a single blaster. Izzy is trying to find more information about that Demon Lord, hoping he'll find the weakness against him. While the others are watching, but their Digimon partner is taking a beat, when they're revereted back to their In-training form when the others quickly take them and hold, since they're earn lots of rest against that superior Digimon.

"Izzy?" Yolei said to him. "Did you find any information about Beelzemon and how he manage to transform into something more?"

"I'm working on it," Izzy replied while, he's typing on his laptop to find any information, when he kneel down that he got Motimon from serious amount of damage. Until he found the information about Beelzemon. "Here it is," he exclaimed out to them. "According to the information that Beelzemon is a Mega-level Digimon and he is a member of the Seven Demon Lord and his Sin is Gluttony. But according to this, that Beelzemon we saw is actually his Burst Mode."

"Burst Mode?" For once, Davis never heard of it, including the others as well.

"What's a Burst Mode?" Sora said to him. Clearly she have no idea, what's a Burst Mode.

"Well," he look at the information to learn more about Burst Mode, "Burst Mode is like an advance next level, but the ranks is still Mega, but the rating is twice the level to compare any others Mega Level."

"That's mean, Omnimon/Omegamon and Imperialdramon are no match against Beelzemon Burst Mode," said Tai/Taichi that he's already in struggle that Omegamon/Omnimon or Imperialdramon have no strength against that Burst Mode.

"This is getting worst in the minutes," Yolei is getting worry in each second. "We didn't know any Digimon can reach their advance next level. We know that Imperialdrmaon can change form since then."

"Yeah, you're right," Sora agree with her. "If we don't success against him. Who know what could have happen to the Digital World and our home world as well."

That's part was very worry on Sora about what happen next when Beelzemon win this battle. If Beelzemon have won, he'll got to their home world and destroy everything within. Knowing it is their true goal to destroy the entire human race since what happen in 1999 and since what happen to the local internet by unknown Digimon who control it.

"Yeah, you're right," Tai/Taichi agree with her. Knowing this is well chaos and madness in his home.]

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Hikari/Kari is getting worried by the minutes when she's holding Salamon on her arm.

"I'm afraid that Beelzemon's power level is just too strong, but Omegamon/Omnimon and Imperialdramon can hold him off as while as possible," Izzy make a suggestion, that it is the only solution to stop the Demon Lord. Who know what happen since that Digimon is going to win this battle?

"It's almost like what happen years ago when we encountered Daemon from before," Cody never forget what happen on that day. Clearly, he have no idea that Daemon is a member of the Seven Demon Lord.

"Yeah, you're right," TK/Takeru agree with his DNA partner, knowing that battle is almost what happen years ago. Knowing that he too have no idea that Daemon is a Demon lord and his sin is Wrath. "This battle is getting more problematic since what happen the last time," he's watching to see two strongest Digimon against the Burst Mode, who have the highest advance against any composing Mega-level Digimon.

"So what are we going to do, now?" Kari/Hikari is becoming less worried by the minutes, that she watch the battlefield.

"Hope," Izzy said in final result. "There is still hope we can win this battle and that the peace of the Digital World is safe in hand. And hopefully," he look back at the mountain once more – Stonehenge Mountain, "I can find the reason about that mountain, hoping it will be discover in no time."

Knowing Izzy want to learn more about that mountain, knowing it is the most unsolved mountain in the Digital World history. Was it power from what Beelzemon is going for? Or something else that's beyond to all Digimon and the Digital World as well.

Omnimon/Omegamon and Imperialdramon are continually battle against Beelzemon in his Burst Mode, knowing this battle is getting harder and harder in each second. Although Izzy found out that the Burst Mode is advance next level that's equal but well beyond Mega-level Digimon. He's having a difficult time against One of the Royal Knights and that giant dragon who sudden transform into a fighter mode.

He try to use his powerful blaster, but both of them manage to dodge his most powerful assault he ever use it since few moment.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omegamon/Omnimon cried out, when he use MetalGarurumon right head cannon and quickly fire toward it.

"Chaos Flare!" he shout out, when his blaster shoot out with magic circle. That moves is one of his most powerful in Beelzemon's life. And made both collide from his and Omegamon/Omnimon and cause a chain reaction. Knowing both of them are Mega, but Beelzemon got advance higher up.

"He's doesn't want to give up," Imperialdramon said to him.

"Indeed," Omgeamon/Omnimon agree with him. "Although his power got higher level and well equal to compare mine and yours."

"We need to stop him before he'll that mountain," Imperialdramon is making a suggestion, knowing this battle is going to be one mess up. "Any suggestion?"

"We could use a divide and conquer move?"

"That will work," Imperialdramon like the idea, knowing this plan will never fail.

"I don't know what you guys are planning," Beelzemon said to them, clearly he have no idea what they're saying. "But you're time is up. This is end of you, so take this!"

As Beelzemon quickly charging his powerful blaster cannon. Just before its getting to charge, when two Mega-Digimon quickly make a move to make Beelzemon confuse and lose his focus.

"What?" he exclaimed out that he have no idea where those two can be. The almost founder of the Royal Knights and one of the Royal Knights – the second ranks of Omega. Omegamon/Omnimon is on behind, while Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is quickly charging right toward in sheer barrage in sheer brute force and quick make a heavy impact on Beelzemon chest, yet Beelzemon have clear and almost manage to stay still, when he hear Omegamon/Omnimon cried out to him,

"Supreme Cannon!" he launch and fire from MetalGarurumon's mouth in clear same colour from before what Beelzemon had enough on the Royal Knight.

"Darkness Claw!" he shout out when he quickly slash Omnimon/Omegamon most powerful move, yet he didn't know it was trap when Imperialdramon said to him.

"You never when you hear this," he's mock him, that the plan is already working.

"What do you mean, exactly?" he shout at him. "You know my power is far beyond of you and that stinking Royal Knight of yours that you got nothing to stop me!"

"There is, and yet you fell of it," Imperialdramon replied said to him, so that he got enough to stop him.

"What?"

"Take this: Giga Crusher!" he summon out the most powerful cannon from his centre chest, when his chest plate open and summon a cannon that's equal to his own cannon when he a sheer blot of energy that's it's getting to recharge, when Beelzemon look and yet this is getting worst.

"Oh no, you don't," he quickly said. When he use his raven-wings and quickly fly toward him, when Omegamon/Omnimon use his sword when Beelzemon use his large gun to block it like a shield, yet the plan is complete when Imperialdramon's cannon is now fully loaded and begin to fire toward Beelzemon.

Omegamon/Omnimon quickest move away from him that make him surprise and confuse, "What is your big idea anyway?"

"You see," Omegamon/Omnimon replied to him as a promise to him.

When Beelzemon look at the Imperialdramon cannon is coming toward him, yet he was try to move, but his body is complete panic and frozen at the same time when a sheer powerful light that engulf him when he scream and yell at the same time, yet Omegamon/Omnimon did the same thing in quicker end when he use Supreme Cannon and quickly fire upon him that's engulf him as well and send him flying toward away from him, and thus the battle is now over.

"We did it!" Tai/Taichi exclaimed out in sheer victory that the DigiDestineds have won the battle against the member of the Demon Lord. "We're won the battle!"

"Alright!" Davis is also happy as well, that they'd manage to stop and defeat Beelzemon by Imperialdramon and Omegamon/Omnimon as well.

"Man that Digimon is very troublesome. Complaining about food and everything," Yolei add on him. Knowing that Digimon is making her shiver in the time being.

"You forget he is a member of the Demon Lord and his sin is Gluttony," said Cody. Explain to her about Beelzemon's role.

"Now you mention," Kari/Hikari said to him from her reminder. "What are the Demon Lord anyway?"

"Yeah, you're right," Takeru/TK agree with her and add on. "Not mention it the Royal Knights as well. That we didn't learn anything for the time being since we know about it, anyway idea who or what they are?"

"Perhaps, I can answer that for you," said a familiar voice, when the DigiDestineds is quick be on guard that they thought Beelzemon got some company, when a robe appear from nowhere, yet it is a familiar in cream white colour with brown line, when the stranger unveil a hood and revealed a friend to the DigiDestineds.

"Gennai!" all of them cried out at the same time, that they'd haven't seen him for very long time since then they're defeated MaloMyotismon.

"It's good to see you again, after all these years since," Gennai is pleasing to see them when Omegamon/Omnimon and Imperialdramon revert back to four In-training, Koromon, Tsunomon, DemiVeemon and Minomon as well, when all four of them rush back toward Tai, Matt/Yamato, Davis and Ken as well, knowing they are delight that they have won the battle. Izzy on the other hand that he want to know why Gennai is here, when he said to him.

"So Gennai, what's bring you here, exactly?" Izzy ask him.

"Well, since I'd saw the footage and witness that I'd decide to come along to see how the battle is going against a member of the Demon Lord," Gennai replied and explain to them.

"You said that you got answer of us?" Sora remembers from what Gennai said to them while ago, after they'd defeated Beelzemon. "So tell us, what you know about them, anyway?"

When Gennai replied on them in further answer on them, "Royal Knights are highest security in the Digital World since the Empire of Knights, yet the Royal Knights are unstoppable led by the leader of the Royal Knight, Alphamon."

"Alphamon?" Tai have never heard that word before in his entire, yet Davis is aweing to him as well. Yet Gennai continually add on.

"Alphamon is the leader of the Royal Knight who have the mark of the Alpha, the highest and the most powerful ranks of them all, yet he was not only, that Omegamon/Omnimon who have the power of Omegamon."

"Wait that Omnimon/Omegamon is one of the Royal Knight?!" Matt/Yamato exclaimed out that he have no idea that Omegamon/Omnimon is one of the Royal Knight, yet Gennai confirm with a simple nod.

"Unreal," Davis learn that Omnimon/Omegamon from before is Royal Knight, yet he didn't know about it for the time being.

"You telling me," Ken agree as well.

"What else you know about it?" Yolei said to him.

"Well, Royal Knights are highly dangerous, yet there are some other Royal Knights, like Magnamon for example that he too is member of the Royal Knight," Gennai explain and add on to them in perfect clear statement.

"Wait?" Davis rephrase to him. "Mangamon is also one of the Royal Knight. How come no one told me about it?"

"We didn't know anything about Royal Knights for the time being, yet we are too blind to see it," Cody quickly said to him, knowing he's speak the truth.

"Oh yeah," Davis understand from what Cody said. Yet, all of them learn about the Royal Knights.

Tai on the other hands want to know more about this Demon Lords that he never about it since Beelzemon mention his team and group, when he speak to him, "By the way, what do you know anything about the Demon Lords."

Gennai lower his head, knowing those name was forever haunt for very long time since then, when he said to them in deep honest to them, "The Demon Lords are ruthless and very powerful since the Dawn and Age of the Demon rise in the Digital World. The Demon Lord were once the strongest, until of them are fled since their power were drop. They have fought one Digimon, which it was never revealed by the name Kami."

"Kami?" Kari/Hikari said to him.

"The creator of the Digital World, when the Demon Lord fought against their creator, yet they'd have lose the battle," Gennai explain to them, about the origin of the Demon Lord fought against Kami was also known as Gaiamon.

"Anyway idea who the Demon Lord name? We know there's one of them we encountered name Daemon," Yolei ask him.

"And Beelzemon," Sora add on them as well.

"True both of them are Demon Lord that both of them were base on their Digi-sin," Gennai answer out.

"Digi-sin?" Takeru/TK said to him in sudden rephrase to him.

"There are seven sin that you should know about it, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Lust. Those are the seven sins were attempt on the Demon Lord," Gennai again explain to them about the meaning on their sins. "I know there is the leader of all Seven, who happen to be the strongest of them all, and that Digimon is Lucemon, the leader of the Demon Lord who have the mark of his own Sin, Pride. The Second Digimon who use Envy is Leviamon and yet the third one that you know it is Daemon who use the Sin of Wrath."

"Wait, he is a demon wrath Digimon?" Takeru/TK quickly replied to him.

"Yeah, that Digimon is very strong and yet it was very hard to stop," Kari/Hikari add on and remember what happen 3 years ago, since she have no idea that Daemon is one of the Seven Demon Lord.

"True, that you seal him for good in the Dark Ocean," Gennai agree and thanking them for seal that Daemon, knowing his wrath can be very powerful. "The fourth sin, who happen to Belphemon who have the sin of Sloth. Barbamon is Greed and master of Fallen Angel Manipulation from his main Greed that consume him. The sixth, which you know is Beelzemon who is a Demon Lord of Gluttony and the last one who is The Demon Lord of Lust, Laylamon/Lilithmon."

"Laylamon/Lilithmon?" Kari/Hikari have never heard of her for the time being.

"She is the Queen of all Lust and yet she was once an Angel Digimon know ago," Gennai explain the true origin of Laylamon/Lilithmon's past, that she was once Ophanimon – one of the Celestial. "And also Daemon as well," he add on about Daemon origin when he was once the highest rank of all Angel, Seraphimon.

"Wait? Daemon was once an Angel Digimon?" TK/Takeru cried out from what Gennai that he didn't know that Daemon was once an Angel, that he didn't know about it.

"I'll explain everything, I'd promise," Gennai quickly make a promise to them, so that he decide to change the subject. "Right now, you did well to secure the mountain," he look at one mountain, one of the most unsolved mystery of all Digital World, Stonehenge Mountain.

Izzy on the other hand, what to know about that mountain since he for very curious ever since to know more about that mountain, "Now do you mention it. Any idea what this mountain do, by any chance?"

"To be honest," Gennai confess, "I have no idea whatsoever. I'd know this mountain is one of the most unsolved in the Digital World and yet one of the most difficult puzzle existence, that many Digimon want to know more about that mountain. Yet some of them believe that this mountain power."

"What kind of power are you talking about?" Yolei said to him.

"I don't know to be exact," Gennai replied to her, while looking at the mountain. "But this is highly unsolved and very mystery for all I'd know about it."

"Yet we manage to stop one of the Demon Lord who try to take control of the mountain," Tai said to him, since they have won of the battle against the mere Demon Lord, yet they have all learn about Royal Knights and Demon Lords well. "But still," he look at the mountain, "this mountain is really unsolved, yet none of them didn't know anything about it since you mention power. But we'll make sure none of them will never get their hand of that mountain."

"Right," all of them agree on him. While they'd look at the mountain in further investigate to find more about that mountain, yet Gennai is still on the mission to find out what happen in the Digital World and beware of something that he's still not sure about. But he will find out, eventually, hoping it will not too late.

* * *

Unknown to them, that Beelzemon have somehow survive from the heavy amount of damage since he witness a Royal Knight Omnimon/Omegamon that he have no idea that the children have somehow manage to summon Omegamon/Omnimon, the second of the Royal Knights. Sure he read about them and see the power of Alphamon, the Leader of the Royal Knights that he have no strength to defeat him, but he manage to stop one or two of them in the past. Knowing some of them are easy pushing.

His body are sever wounded. His left arm is brown that's leak Digi-ooze along with his right leg as well. Cripple, but broken and barely to make a walk. Knowing he's survive the heavy infinitely against Omnimon/Omegamon along with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode as well. Now he's live and yet this battle is not yet over, when he cover his wound from his fatal injury as he slowly walk away from the battle against the children who call themselves DigiDestineds since he know about it long ago.

"Those lousy kids," he said himself, trying to avoid the pain from his heavy amount. "Trying to defeat me, knowing I'm far stronger than either of them," he grunt out in small pain as he slowly and continually walks away. "Mark my words that I will be back. Knowing I'm one of the Seven Demon Lords since the Ancient about the Seven Lords. I, Beelzemon, Demon Lord and Sin of Gluttony that's I vow to get my revenge. You hear me, kids or Digi- or whatever you are. That's I'd swear I'll be back."

"Oh," a voice said to him that's jump out from him, when he heard it. "Such excellent speech you got there, Demon Lord of Gluttony," the voice grin out in echo that's surround him in the entire forest.

"Show yourself," he demand to this unknown voice. Although he thought it was a familiar voice from what he heard about it, and try to load his blaster ready.

"Beelzemon," again the voice said to him that confuse him. "You still have no idea what's going on at the Stonehenge Mountain. One of the most unsolved mystery in the Digital World. That you still have no idea to learn more about that mountain."

"Well, yeah it is one of the most unsolved, so that I want to find more about it and get my prize, so that none of them will never get it," Beelzemon confess to this unknown voice from his surround. "Now, show yourself, so that I will eat it with sting and painful ending."

He heard a rustling brushes that's come from his left hand side, while his blaster is lock and load from his right hand, but his left won't. During his battle Omnimon/Omegamon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. And he could have sworn he saw a person is standing behind the brushes and trees as well. And yet, he could have sworn, he saw this image before, that he's not sure what one, that he sense something within that character like something that's equal to one of them. But who? Who is that person he's seemly sense it before?

"You got some nerve to come out behind those tree and brushes," Beelzemon mock at that person, by threaten it with his gun loaded.

"Am I?" the person quizzes out. "Huh? That's odd, a Demon Lord of Gluttony is demanding with his gun or blaster you may call. How naïve you turn out to be, since you will reclaim your prize as your own. Knowing you are nothing more that weak and feeble excusive Digimon, knowing your ranks is 6th from your Sin – the Cardinal Sins."

"You seem to know everything about the others and me," Beelzemon is very impressive from that person curiosity about his people, the Seven Demon Lords was led by Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride and the strongest of them all. "But enough on your chit-chat! Who are you?"

"How very rude for asking to know me," a person said back to him. "Tell me, Gluttony. How announce to choice to die?"

Until he somehow froze from what that person said and yet he sense something much, much worst from what he sense within it. He sense a great power that no Digimon nor human can't control it that he thought he sense something that he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Wait," his voice is now afraid since he felt it. A powerful amount he sense it. "That power- No, its can't be. I- I- I thought it was a myth, a legend in the Digital World. How did you manage to acquire it?"

"Oh, the brave and powerful Beelzemon have sense my power," the person torment and mocking him at the same. "Oh dear. Look like you need to learn more about manner on you."

"No wait," he begging to that person, that his hand is slight shaken up, knowing that power he sense was a myth – a legend that's sacred every single Digimon about that power. "You . . . can't control that power! It . . . too dangerous to wield it."

Until he saw a flash of light, that's appear to be an Digimon evolution in bright white light, when an unknown shadowy figure that's appear right to next to that unknown being. He couldn't what is it, knowing it is too hard to see it, except that power he sense is far beyond any Digimon from what he sense it.

"Now, Beelzemon," a voice said to him. "You serve your purpose to stop them, knowing you did try to reclaim, unimaginative power that you have no idea what's power that's beyond of all things that's lurking in the Digital World. Clearly, you have no idea about power that's beyond of your imagination."

"No, wait," his voice is now afraid and above all fear from what he look at. "Stop, please!"

"I don't think so," said a person when it wave an unknown Digimon. When a shadowy Digimon quickly launch forward toward Beelzemon in utmost afraid, when it quickly slash toward him that's cause Beelzemon's scream quite loud and expose himself into data into million pixel of data. Knowing this is the end of the line of Demon of Gluttony.

"Now," a voice said himself or that Digimon. "It's time to lure a DigiDestineds to understandbale more becoming a fully pledge DigiDestineds or better yet, how to understand about their true purposes."

* * *

 **Today it revealed who is the enemy is, that Digimon the DigiDestineds encounter is one of the Demon Lord - The Gluttony Demon Lord Beelzemon. And yet its true that the DigiDestineds have never heard of Royal Knight and Demon Lord, since Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cpdy, TK/Takeru and Kari/Hikari did fought once who happen to be Daemon, yet none of them didn't know he was a member of the Demon and his sin is Wrath and yet the Royal Knight that none of them didn't know that Omegamon and Magnamon are one of the 13 Royal Knight, which it is confession and surprise to them.**

 **Anyway, this unknown character who want something dearly to them, yet the answer will have to answer when the time is right. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be while that the DigiDestiends are going to find that Odd-Patamon and yet be prentice when I'm doing another chapter okay? And furthermore don't judge on my writing, look at my profile. So best of luck**


End file.
